Mrs Edward Cullen Trad de Kismetian
by chris57
Summary: Edward Cullen, acteur britannique doit se rendre en Amérique. Bella Swan, étudiante a besoin d'argent pour terminer l'université. Quoi de plus simple qu'un mariage arrangé pour qu'il obtienne sa carte verte, et personne ne devrait être blessé.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fiction dont je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Cette histoire appartient à KISMETIAN et les personnages à S. MEYER.**

**Elle comporte 30 chapitres et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

**Chris57.**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Avoir et tenir**

- Alice, ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je porte, ce n'est pas un vrai mariage.

- Isabella Swan, bien sûr, c'est un vrai mariage. Si ce n'était pas un mariage réel, tu serais entrain d' enfreindre la loi et tu pourrais aller en prison. Et un vrai mariage ne veut pas dire que tu doives porter un grande robe bouffante, mais tu dois porter une robe, pas une paire de jeans . Alors tant que nous y sommes, ceux là vont à la poubelle et nous allons t'acheter un jeans élégant pour l'occasion. Tu veux être jolie pour ton mari, non?

- Je me fiche de quoi je peux avoir l'air. C'est un mariage de convenance, rien de plus et tu le sais. J'ai besoin d'argent pour pouvoir rester à l'université et ce n'est pas en trouvant un emploi sous payé dans une pizzeria ou un café que je pourrais. J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'argent et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis sur le point de devenir ... Je regardais le dossier que j'avais envoyé. - Mme Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

- Bella, pour l'amour de Dieu, apprends au moins son nom. Je peux me voir te rendre visite dans La Grande Maison jour après jour.

- Je ne peux pas croire que je doive épouser un anglais. J'espère qu'il est plus beau que la plupart des acteurs anglais que j'ai vu à la télévision. Je n'en n'ai vu que des laids en dehors de Hugh Grant.

- Eh bien, tu ne peux pas épouser Hugh Grant parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une carte verte. Alors tais-toi et sois heureuse, ils t'ont mis avec un gars d'à peu près ton âge au moins. Tammy s'est retrouvée avec un quinquagénaire. Je veux dire, juste NON.

Je me demandais si je ne ferais pas mieux de tout abandonner et de rentrer à la maison à Forks, tête basse et faire face à la compassion des habitants parce que je n'étais pas arrivée à terminer l'université.

J'avais trois emplois à temps partiel, je ratais des cours parfois quand l'un d'eux m'appelait pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Ça n'allait pas. Je ne pouvais pas demander à mon père, Charlie, plus d'argent, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, et ma mère avait depuis longtemps abandonné le navire et s'était remariée à un gars fauché.

Il n'y avait pas d'argent dans les coffres Swan. Simple réalité.

Je n'avais jamais voulu me marier, mais quand Tammy m'avait confié qu'elle avait épousé un étranger juste pour lui permettre de rester dans ce pays, et qu'elle avait reçu assez d'argent pour couvrir tous ses frais de livres et de logement, il me sembla que c'était une bonne idée. Juste un arrangement commercial, personne ne serait blessé. Il suffisait de dire les vœux et de signer sur la ligne en pointillée, que pouvait-il se passer de mal?

Je regardais le rayon de robes et soupirais. Elles faisaient toutes trop midinettes ou étaient pleines de froufrous, et je ne voulais pas payer pour quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais à porter de nouveau.

- Celle là! Cria Alice en ramenant une jolie robe bleue pâle arrivant aux genoux.

Elle avait l'air jolie, je la tins en face de moi et remarquais qu'elle donnait à ma peau pâle un bel éclat.

J'avais des chaussures bleues pâles pouvant aller avec, achetées lors de ma dernière sortie shopping avec Alice. J'avais adoré les chaussures, rare pour moi, le plus souvent si je les aimais, qu'elles étaient en solde et que j'en avais besoin, je les achetées. Mais cette paire était adorable,j'avais même ressenti quelque chose en les essayant, et Alice avait sauté partout, telle le lutin dément qu'elle était, insistant sur le fait qu'elles étaient faites pour«moi» et que je devais les avoir.

- Essaies-la. Grogna-t-elle, fatiguée de ma réticence à acheter.

Je glissais la robe au dessus de ma tête et sentis le soyeux du tissu. Il me semblait presque voir le tissu inonder le miroir alors que je tournoyais d'un côté à côté. Cela me rappelait une mer calme et le bleu du ciel en été.

- C'est vrai, je l'aime. Tu avais raison.

Rien ne réchauffait plus le cœur d'Alice que lorsque je lui concédais qu'elle avait raison.

- Tu as ces chaussures ...

- Je sais. Enfin, j'ai quelque chose à porter avec.

Son excitation était contagieuse.

- Les photos vont être incroyable. Tu ressembles à une princesse.

- Alice, j'ai besoin de me calmer. Son dossier dit qu'il est brillant et talentueux, qu'il joue du piano et fait des concerts, il joue de la guitare, il chante, il a doit donc avoir l'habitude des regards braqués sur lui. Nous pouvons pas nous laisser emporter.

- Da da dum dum, dum da da dum. Scanda-t-elle, en marchant à reculons alors que je me rapprochais, en essayant de lui donner une petite tape.

- Bella, cela va être l'un des plus beaux jours de ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Charlie?

- J'ai en quelque sorte faussé la vérité, je lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré Edward en ligne, et que nous nous étions parlé pendant plus d'un an, et que j'étais amoureuse, il a essayé de me raisonner, mais j'ai été forte Alice. Je me suis levée et lui ai dit que c'était ma vie et mon choix. Il m'a dit que ça ne durerait pas plus de deux ans. J'ai dû me mordre la langue et ne pas admettre qu'effectivement je n'avais qu'à tenir deux ans.

En fait, je n'avais «parlé» à Edward que pendant quelques mois. Il venait de revenir des États-Unis où il avait tenté sa chance au cinéma. Il n'avait eu que quelques rôles en Angleterre et ne pouvait tout simplement pas y travailler. Il espérait avoir plus de chance ici et, s'il y arrivait je serai la femme d'Edward Cullen. Que pensez-vous de ça. Peut-être que j'aurais un ex-mari célèbre un jour.

Les soins au spa, offerts par Alice comme cadeau de mariage furent très relaxants et alors que le coiffeur me faisait un dégradé, je pris vraiment conscience des choses.

Demain, je me réveillerai célibataire, Mlle Isabella Marie Swan, et irai me coucher mariée, Mme Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Notre appartement, payé par mes beaux-parents était dans un bon état et avait une certaine valeur. Il était beaucoup plus beau que n'importe quel endroit où j'avais vécu, je suivais Alice et je mis à rire quand elle hurlait à chaque nouvelle pièce . L'appartement était flambant neuf, la peinture était à peine sèche sur les murs, et il était à proximité du campus. Nous étions au dernier étage et avions le niveau pour nous seuls. Y compris un jardin sur le toit.

La chambre principale avait de grandes baies vitrées et ses salles de bains. La mienne était bleue pastel et blanche alors quel la sienne était d'un bleu plus foncé et crème.

J'avais lavé et séché les nouvelles serviettes et les avais accrochées dans chaque pièce, vérifiant que tout était prêt. Edward allait être très fatigué après le vol, j'avais donc fait le lit et installé mes vêtements dans mon dressing. Le sien était presque vide, je connaissais sa taille et je lui avais acheté quelques tee-shirt, chemises, deux jeans foncés et des pyjamas. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ait quelque chose à se mettre pour aller dormir, je n'étais pas prête à partager mon lit avec un inconnu, nu.

Alice s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi.

- Donc.

- Quoi?

- Alors, est-ce que le contrat inclus .. tu sais. Elle mima le mot en entrant et sortant un doigt du cercle qu'elle avait fait avec son pouce et son index.

- Non, je crois que nous devons partager un lit, mais c'est strictement pour le spectacle, Alice. Il n'y aura pas de sexe entre nous.

- Aw. Gémit-elle. - J'avais pensé que tu pourrais offrir ta petite fleur.

- Ma petite fleur est très bien comme elle est, je te remercie beaucoup. J'aime qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Tu ne peux pas parler de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, Mademoiselle.

- Tu oses dire que je suis en manque de drames, crises de colère, jalousie et malentendus, qui accompagnent le sexe. Non merci. Regardes, tu souffres de chaque relation tragique, et c'est suffisant pour moi.

- Bella, un jour tu sortiras de ta coquille et tu commenceras à vivre. Vivre vraiment. J'espère que je serai là pour le voir, et pas dans une maison de retraite d'ici là.

- Ha ha, très drôle. Le jour où je rencontrai un homme digne de me prendre ma petite fleur je suis sûre que je serai heureuse. J'ai attendu et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre avec le premier minable que je rencontrerai.

- Harrison n'était pas un minable, je te ferai savoir.

- T'a-t-il appelé, Alice? A-t-il essayé de te revoir, de t'apporter des roses, de t'envoyer une carte, t'a-t-il même reconnu lorsque nous l'avons croisé au bar? Non, pour tout ce qui précède. C'était un minable et un manipulateur.

- Nous n'étions tout simplement pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est dommage que tu ne l'ai découvert qu'après avoir couché avec lui. J'espère que tu vas suivre mes conseils et essayer de parler à ton prochain prétendant au lieu de coucher directement avec lui?

- Très bien, mais pourquoi écouterais-je les conseils d'une vierge, je ne sais pas.

- Viens voir la cuisine. Je pense que j'ai gémis à haute voix lorsque l'agent me l'a montré. J'aurais été gêné si je n'avais pas eu le coup de foudre.

J'étais enthousiaste de montrer à Alice le garde-manger, les meubles et les appareils, les Cullen n'avaient épargné aucune dépense à l'achat du meilleur. Je me demandais si Edward cuisinait, parce que la cuisine était mon premier amour et j'étais impatiente de commencer à utiliser le four.

- Alice, nous allons préparer un gâteau de mariage. J'ai rempli le garde-manger, nous devons avoir tout ce qu'il faut.

Alice suivi mes ordres et nous réunissâmes les ingrédient. L'odeur de peinture fraîche fut bientôt recouverte par l'arôme délicieux de gâteau au chocolat.

Je fouettais ce qui allait être le glaçage blanc neigeux, et attendit que le gâteau refroidisse. L'odeur était très alléchante.

- Aw, je le veux, je le veux. Gémissait Alice.

- Demain. C'est mon gâteau de mariage et il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit là, entier et intact lorsque nous serons de retour du bureau d'enregistrement.

- Je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur, comment pourrais-je en manger?

- Tu es mon témoin, je n'ai pas de demoiselle d'honneur.

- Peu importe, je me fiche de comment tu appelles ça, je serai là, à côté de toi.

- Je t'en suis reconnaissante Alice. Je suis un peu nerveuse, même si ce n'est pas réel.

- Arrêtes de dire ça. Comment pourras-tu convaincre les autorités qu'il est réel si tu n'y crois pas toi-même?

- Je sais que c'est une mascarade, comment puis-je me convaincre que quelque chose de faux est réel? Il est l'acteur, pas moi.

- A quelle heure arrive son avion ce soir?

- 19 heures, nous ferions mieux de nous rendre à l'aéroport ou nous allons le manquer.

Mon téléphone portable vibra et j'ouvris le texto.

- Annulé. Il a raté son vol et sera ici demain, juste avant le mariage. Il dit qu'il me rejoindra au bureau d'enregistrement.

- Comme c'est romantique. Tu as un petit changement de programme, je pensais que tu aurais au moins une nuit pour lui parler, et partir en courant s'il s'était avéré être trop répugnant. J'aimerai pas être à ta place.

- Merci, Alice. Vous avez trouvé un taxi avec Jasper pour demain?

- J'aimerai partager plus qu'un taxi avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce garçon est sacrément bien et je veux une partie de lui.

- Allez, sois raisonnable et donnes-lui du temps. Maria lui a vraiment joué un sale tour, j'espère qu'il ne fondra pas en larmes à la noce, cela aurait du être son mariage cette semaine tu sais, s'il n'avait pas surpris Maria avec ce salaud de James.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec James? Comment peut-il attirer toutes les femmes? Si un jour sa femme l'attrape, il va devoir changer son nom en Jaymee-Ann et porter une robe. Il prend un sacré risque à chaque fois. Victoria va l'attraper un de ces jours, et il ne restera qu'un tas de cendres à sa place.

- Bon débarras, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais rejeté, Alice. Il a toujours été un minable. Tu sais, le type de mec vers qui tu as tendance à aller.

Je terminais de remplir le lave-vaisselle et le mis en route. Puis Alice et moi nous assîmes en prenant un café et commandâmes à dîner.

- Tu pourrais passer la nuit ici. Regarder un film avec moi. Lui suggérais-je.

-As-tu peur de dormir seule ici?

- J'aurais dû déménager la semaine dernière, comme Edward l'avait suggéré pour m'habituer à l'endroit. Je n'ai jamais dormi ailleurs que dans ma chambre à Forks et dans notre studio. Tu vas me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi. Nous avons eu quelques moments de plaisir dans ce studio.

- Si par moments de plaisir, tu veux dire que j'étais obligée d'écouter mon iPod, cachée sous les couvertures pendant que tu prenais ton pied avec des garçons différents dans le lit à côté du mien, alors oui, nous l'avons fait.

Alice me frappa avec un coussin du canapé et je ris. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de liberté à la maison avec ses parents lorsque nous étions au Lycée, de sorte qu'elle était devenue fofolle quand nous avions déménagé ici il y a trois ans. Elle était beaucoup mieux maintenant, et je sentais au fond de moi qu'elle et Jasper vivraient quelque chose un jour. Elle serait parfaite pour lui. Jasper et moi sommes amis depuis toujours, nous avons grandi dans des maisons voisines, il était le premier garçon avec qui j'ai joué dans mon bac à sable et nous avons toujours été amis. Je l'avait vu avec de nombreuses filles, mais il pensait que Maria était la bonne, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

J'avais douté de sa sincérité, dès le début. Il y avait quelque chose à son sujet qui me gênait. Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais tout simplement pas confiance en elle, mais je regrettais d'avoir eu raison. Je me souciais beaucoup de Jasper et voir son cœur brisé n'était pas amusant.

- Invitons aussi Jasper. Nous avons commandé beaucoup de nourriture et nous pouvons toujours manger le gâteau de mariage. Dit vivement Alice.

- Ne touches pas le gâteau et c'est une bonne idée. Mais je le pense vraiment, Alice. Ne précipites pas les choses. Il a besoin d'amis en ce moment, pas d'une nouvelle petite amie. Si tu couches avec lui, tu seras la fille de transition.

- Si c'est tout ce qu'il offre, je suis tentée de le prendre.

- Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu veux que je te prépare le lit dans la chambre d'ami?

- Je vais t'aider. Appelles-le et vois s'il veut se joindre à nous et je vais aller dénicher certains de ces nouveaux merveilleux draps. Penses-tu que les Cullen m'adopteraient? J'aime les gens riches.

- Jaz? Envie de venir dîner ici? Non, il a manqué son vol, il sera là demain, juste à temps pour le mariage. Oh, Alice Brandon est ici aussi. Je lui ai dit que tu ne cherchais pas de petite amie. Bien sûr, à dans 10 minutes.

Alice et moi fîmes le lit et j'ouvris la fenêtre pour aérer, l'odeur de peinture était encore très présente. Je mis deux serviettes dans la salle de bains d'invité et du savon sur la trousse de toilette, et dans la douche, si Jaz et Alice avaient des rapports sexuels ce soir, je parie que le sexe sous la douche en ferait partie car Alice avait un petit faible pour ça.

J'anticipais et sortis mon iPod, puis je m'assis sur «mon» côté du lit. Je me demandais si Edward avait un côté, ou si je pourrais choisir. Je m'étendais sur le lit, face à la porte, puis essayais couchée de l'autre côté.

Alice répondit au coup de sonnette et j'attrapais mon sac pour payer le livreur, mais Jasper était debout à l'intérieur de la porte, pas le livreur.

Alice était debout en face de lui, et ni lui ni elle ne parlaient. Ils se regardaient et semblaient être dans une conversation silencieuse, j'étais réticente à l'interrompre.

Heureusement, le livreur arriva ce moment-là et me sauva, il s'interposa entre eux et mis notre commande sur la table.

- 21 dollars.

Je lui en donnais 25 et lui dis de garder la monnaie, il me remercia et roula des yeux vers Jaz et Alice. Je ris avec lui.

- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils en couple? Me demanda-t-il.

- Environ trois minutes. Répondis-je.

Il avait l'air choqué.

- Je suppose que parfois c'est tout ce qu'il faut. Bonne chance à eux.

Il referma la porte et j'ouvris le sac pour en sortir les plats, poulet aigre-douce, riz frit et beignets aux crevettes.

- Le repas est là, si quelqu'un est intéressé. Annonçais-je.

À contrecœur Alice baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la table, Jasper s'approcha, servit deux assiettes et en tendit une à Alice.

Ils s'assirent, leurs genoux se touchaient, j'aurais pu m'enflammer qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

Le film était tout à fait passionnant, mais je doute qu'ils le regardaient. Ils étaient loin, dans leur propre bulle. Je m'excusais et me laissais choir sur le lit,. Je mis mon iPod ne voulant pas avoir à écouter gémissements et cris ce soir.

J'avais besoin de sommeil, je voulais être fraîche et reposée demain à mon mariage. Voyant Jasper et Alice je reprenais espoir, peut-être y aurait-il quelqu'un pour moi une fois que j'aurai fini d'être Mme Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à lubella, Minomina (oui la fiction originale est terminée, je n'aime pas non plus rester sur ma faim), aelita48,bellaeva, sand91, edwardbellaamour**

**moinini : merci et soignes toi bien.**

**Pour le mises en alerte et ajout en favori, merci à : gabrielle795, kara walnes, kikile-78, helimoen, Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku, Habswifes, Barley suger stories, christou57, x-estelle, lolimona, rosabell's, angele130578,tapadi62, aliaa, edochan68, chocolate95, arka21**

**Comme beaucoup de personnes m'ont posé la question, je pense poster 1 à 2 fois par semaine. Les chapitres de « Then I Met You » et de cette traduction sont plus longs que sur les 2 autres fictions , donc bcp plus de temps pour les traduire, et je me reserve également pour suivre mes fictions favorites.**

**Mais comme c'est le week-end et que j'ai un peu plus de temps, je vous poste ce chapitre attendu, je pense, puisque c'est la rencontre Edward – Bella.**

**A mardi ou mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Chris57**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Noces**

Je commençais à paniquer et à penser qu'Edward n'allait pas le faire quand deux grands et séduisants hommes montèrent les marches du bâtiment où je me trouvais. Alice et Jasper étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc, les yeux dans les yeux. Alice tenait mon bouquet et les deux hommes passèrent en courant devant moi sans même me regarder, et je regrettais que l'un d'eux ne soit pas Edward Cullen. L'un était grand, bien bâti, avec des boucles noires et un sourire qui pourrait voler le cœur d'une fille avant même qu'elle le réalise. L'autre était grand et plus mince, avec des cheveux cuivrés désordonnés et des yeux verts pétillants.

Il regarda autour de lui, son ami pointant plusieurs jeunes filles, et les deux hochaient la tête les rejetant une à une, puis ils virent Alice et sourirent. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de cuivre s'avança et lui parla d'une voix de velours, avec un léger accent britannique.

- Isabella? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Alice détourna ses yeux de Jasper en haletant face au bel homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Isabella? Elle est ici quelque part. Je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur, Alice. Vous êtes Edward?

Son visage tomba quand il sut qu'elle n'était pas moi, puis il lui sourit chaleureusement et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Très agréable de vous rencontrer, Alice. Je n'ose même pas espérer que votre amie soit aussi jolie que vous.

Alice rougit et regarda autour d'elle avec hâte.

- Bella, viens ici, c'est Edward! Elle faillit s'évanouir.

Edward se redressa droit et capta le regard de son ami, qui mit son pouce en l'air et se mit à rire, Edward se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux voyagèrent de haut en bas de mon corps puis s'arrêtèrent sur mes yeux.

- Isabella, ma chérie, désolé, je suis en retard. Voici mon ami Emmett McCarty, il va être mon témoin.

J'étais confuse jusqu'à ce que je remarque le greffier marchant vers nous. Bien sûr, il devait appeler la femme qu'il allait épouser «chérie».

- Etes-vous le mariage Swan / Cullen? Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Edward pris ma main et m'embrassa les doigts en me conduisant derrière le greffier.

Il était magnifique et à couper le souffle, il me sourit alors que je regardais son visage, choquée. J'étais sur le point d'épouser un dieu grec. Son costume était sombre et lui allait comme un gant, bien sur mesure et coûteux.

Il me tira ma chaise et s'assit à côté de moi, me tenant la main et m'embrassant sur la joue et les doigts. Il savait comment jouer le fiancé abruti, il s'en sortirait dans n'importe quel rôle romantique.

Nous avions à peine parlé, nous souriant, affichant l'amour vrai et le dévouement pour les spectateurs.

Nous avons répondu à des questions, sourit et rit ensemble, rempli les formulaires et enfin répété nos vœux devant l'officiant.

C'était tout.

Marié.

Pas de chichi, sans prétention, juste quelques questions auxquelles nous avions répondu et c'était fait.

Edward continua à tenir ma main et m'attira à lui, Jasper prit quelques photos, puis Emmett en prit d'autres avec Jasper, et une femme qui nous observait nous proposa de nous prendre tous ensemble.

Je souris jusqu'à ce que mon visage me fasse mal, espérant que nous serions la maison à temps pour le déjeuner et que je pourrai changer de vêtements avant de me rendre en cours. Alice et moi avions préparé le repas et tout était prêt à être chauffé et servi.

Emmett s'avéra être très amusant et je m'assis tranquillement dans le taxi en écoutant les aventures que lui et Edward avaient eues lors de leurs dernières vacances ensemble.

Une fois arrivés la maison, Edward et Emmett inspectèrent toutes les pièces de l'appartement puis vinrent s'asseoir pour déjeuner. Edward avait changé son costume pour un jeans et une chemise noire et je lui avais acheté.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, se pencha et parla doucement dans mon oreille.

- Merci pour les vêtements. Rosalie amène ma valise, j'ai du sortir de l'aéroport immédiatement après l'atterrissage ou nous aurions été en retard. J'ai à peine eu le temps de mettre mon costume dans les toilettes à l'aéroport . Le timing était serré.

- Eh bien, tu l'as fait et c'est le plus important. Je me demandais si Rosalie était sa sœur ou un amie . Il ne l'avait jamais mentionné dans nos discussions en ligne et pourtant il m'avait parlé d'un tas de ses amis.

- Oui. Merci beaucoup de faire ça. C'est gentil de ta part de prendre pitié d'un pauvre Britannique et de te lier à moi pour deux ans. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de scènes de jalousie de la part de ton petit-ami.

- Non, ça ne se produira pas. Lui assurais-je.

- Bon. Il est genre compréhensif, alors?

- Je suis sûre qu'il le serait s'il existait. Répondis-je. - J'ai besoin de servir le dîner, j'ai un cours à 14H.

- Bien sûr, je peux t'aider?

Edward se déplaça autour de moi dans la cuisine comme si nous le faisions tous les jours et nous plaisantâmes, il me parla de ses parents Carlisle et Esme, me disant qu'ils espéraient pouvoir venir nous voir bientôt. J'avais hâte de les rencontrer, je l'écoutais me décrire l'amour qu'ils partageaient depuis près de trente ans. Edward avait 25 ans, et il aimait la musique et il se demandait même s'il ne finirait pas à la tête d'un groupe si tout cela ne marchait pas pour lui.

Il avait un petit chien qu'il adorait et il était désolé d'avoir dû le laisser, et il sortit une photo de son portefeuille. Il ressemblait à un petit terrier croisé et ses yeux brillèrent quand il me raconta que c'était un chiot quand il l'avait acheté, et qu'il avait toujours dormi au pied de son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille un matin, le chien à côté de son visage se mettant à le lécher.

- Les lèvres, parfois, elle me léchait les lèvres, je veux dire, je l'aime, mais qui veut se réveiller avec un baiser de chien?

Je souris à l'idée que peut-être un jour je le réveillerai avec un baiser de femme.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne serai jamais en mesure de te remercier assez pour cela. Je le voulais tellement que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je stagnais à Londres, n'allant nulle part et je détestais vivre sur le dos de mes parents et les faire payer toutes mes factures. Je sais qu'ils ont payé pour tout cela, mais je les rembourserai un jour. Si je réussis ici ce sera grâce à toi. Je te dois vraiment quelque chose Bella. Tout ce que tu veux, il suffit de demander.

J'avais bien quelques idées mais elles pouvaient attendre. Peut-être ce soir, peut-être plus tard dans la semaine quand nous nous connaîtrions mieux.

Je n'avais jamais connu la connexion que nous semblions partager et quand il me toucha, j'eus l'impression d'avoir été touché par une étincelle électrique. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait ressentit la même chose, mais assurément il le fallait. Cela avait été puissant et choquant et cela devait signifier quelque chose.

En général, il me fallait du temps avant que je me sente à l'aise avec un homme, et souvent je découvrais trop de choses que je n'aimais pas, si bien que nous n'avions qu'un seul rendez-vous. Edward était incontestablement différent. Plus je lui parlais, plus je me sentais proche de lui. J'aurai voulu ne pas avoir cours cet après-midi, je voulais rester et parler avec Edward.

- Puis nous avons marché vers elles et j'ai demandé à la blonde, _Etes-vous blessée?_ et elle à dit: _Que voulez-vous dire?_ et je lui ai répondu : _Quand tu es tombée du ciel_. Edward était coincé avec la brune, mais il préfère les brunes. Termina Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Désolé, Emmett n'a pas le sens de la décence et ne sait pas ce qui est approprié pour parler à table. Dit Edward à voix basse.

- Edward, je ne crois pas la virginité était une condition de cette entente, je suis au courant que les hommes se branchent des femmes rencontrées au hasard.

Il avait l'air un peu choqué et peut-être même blessé, mais je souris et me levais.

- Alice, tu sais comment fonctionne le lave-vaisselle, cela ne te dérangerait pas de le mettre en route quand vous aurez fini? Je dois me changer et aller assister à la conférence du professeur Banner.

Je quittais la pièce et accrochais ma jolie robe bleue dans le placard et posais mes chaussures dessous.

Je mis un Jean neuf, un pull, ma veste en cuir et saisis mon sac de livres.

- Bye tout le monde, je serai à la maison à temps pour préparer le dîner. Amusez-vous.

Edward sourit et me fit signe, je me précipitais dehors et sautais dans l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait.

Une superbe blonde se trouvait à l'intérieur, pestant, et essayant de sortir les deux grandes valises avant que la porte ne se ferme. J'appuyais sur le bouton qui gardait la porte ouverte et l'aidait.

- Est-ce que l'appartement d'Edward est ici?

- Cette porte. C'est la seule à cet étage. Lui expliquais-je.

- Bon, alors elles peuvent rester ici et il n'aura qu'à les rentrer lui-même. Merci pour votre aide. Rosalie Hale.

- Bella Swan Cullen ...

- Merci de l'aider à rester ici. Je ne pouvais pas l'épouser, je suis en instance de mon divorce et il ne voulait pas attendre un an de plus.

- Oh. Désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas. Royce est un âne, je suis heureuse d'être libérée de lui. Et Edward est magnifique , non? Merci beaucoup, nous vous devons beaucoup.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et je laissais la porte de l'ascenseur se refermer.

J'étais plus qu'un peu déçue, où ailles-je dormir si Rosalie restait ici ce soir? Était-ce juste ce soir ou l'avait-il amené avec lui? Je suppose qu'elle pourrait rester dans la chambre d'ami.

Je repensais à son corps magnifique et à son visage de star de cinéma, ce serait probablement moi dans la chambre d'ami. Pas moyen que je puisse rivaliser avec elle, même si j'avais son anneau à mon doigt.

Mon estomac se noua.

_Bella, tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais. Tu aurais du penser que quelqu'un d'aussi beau aurait une belle jeune fille dans son lit._

Merde. J'avais déballé mes vêtements dans la chambre principale. Quelle honte. Maintenant, je devais y retourner et de les déplacer à nouveau.

Je rougis à mon erreur et espérais que la conférence du professeur Banner soit assez longue parce que je n'avais pas très envie de rentrer à la maison.

Je rencontrais Rosalie à la porte alors que je rentrais, et ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer au sujet de mes vêtements.

- Bella, il ne t'a pas dit que je faisais partie de l'accord?

- Non, il n'a pas parlé de toi pour être honnête, mais ça va. Je veux juste emballer mes affaires.

- J'ai déjà tout déménagé avant qu'Edward ne le voit. Il aurait été embarrassé de savoir qu'il t'avait mis dans une telle position. J'ai déballé mes vêtements dans le placard principal. Les tiens sont dans la chambre d'ami même si il me semble qu'elle est déjà occupée. Alice et Jasper ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais les mettre à la porte et les renvoyer chez eux. Jasper a un appartement hors du campus, Alice vit encore dans notre studio. Pas pour longtemps, je pense.

- Oui, ils semblent assez collés. Emmett espère pouvoir rester ce soir. Il peut prendre le canapé.

- Non, je le ferai. Je doute qu'il puisse s'allonger sur le canapé.

- Bon point. Et je pense que sa petite-amie viendra le retrouver de toute façon. Crois-moi, tu seras heureuse de lui avoir donné la chambre à coucher. Ils peuvent être très bruyants. Merci, Bella.

Je passais devant le salon où les hommes regardaient un film avec des canettes de bière, et j'ouvris la porte de la chambre, mes yeux bien fermés.

- Nous avons besoin de la chambre ce soir. Pouvez-vous retourner chez vous Jaz? Demandais-je debout, aveugle. - Pourrais-tu changer les draps Alice?

- Bien sûr, aucun problème. Nous devons aller chercher tes affaires et tu déménageras ce soir bébé. Dit-il à Alice.

Je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me faire une tasse de thé. Je me sentais comme une sans-abri.

Je n'avais pas envie de dormir sur le canapé et attendre qu'ils aillent se coucher pour m'allonger.

Je sortis des lasagnes surgelées et les mis dans le four et préparais rapidement une salade.

Jasper et Alice apparurent, et j'eus une idée.

- Puis-je venir avec vous? Je vais dormir au studio. La maison est pleine ce soir.

- D'accord. Déclara Alice en me regardant un peu contrariée, et je savais que c'était à cause de la situation dans son ensemble. Je pense qu'elle espérait que mon mariage blanc se transformerait en chose réelle. Je l'avoue, lorsque j'avais posé les yeux sur Edward, il s'était avéré être un homme tellement gentil, me tenant la main et me parlant comme il l'avait fait, que j'avais en quelque sorte espéré la même chose. Ou du moins il aurait pu être celui qui me déflorerait. Je n'avais jamais voulu cela avant, mais je suppose qu'il m'avait en quelque sorte éblouit et j'avais oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un arrangement, un accord d'entreprise.

Je régler la minuterie et allais trouver Rose.

Elle était assise dans la chambre à coucher et Edward était couché sur le lit à côté d'elle, mais heureusement, elle était assise en position verticale et je n'eus pas à détourner les yeux.

Il lui caressait le dos et lui parlait d'une manière calme et intime alors j'attendis et frappais à la porte ouverte. Son alliance était posée sur la table de chevet.

J'évitais de le regarder et fis face à Rosalie.

- J'ai mis des lasagnes dans le four et la minuterie. En théorie, il y en a pour quatre mais en regardant Emmett, je pense qu'il lui en faudra deux. Il y a du pain à l'ail dans le congélateur si vous voulez. Il faut d'environ dix minutes pour le réchauffer. Et il y a un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert.

- Merci, tu ne manges pas avec nous?

- Non, je vais avec Alice et Jaz, les aider à déménager.

- Dois-je garder ton repas chaud?

- Non, ça ira, je vais dormir dans mon ancien studio.

- Bella, je suis désolée, j'aurais du dire à Emmett d'aller dormir chez elle, mais elle vit de l'autre côté de la ville. Je me sens mal de te forcer à quitter ta maison ce soir-même.

- Ça va Rosalie, c'est la maison d'Edward, pas le mienne. Amusez-vous.

Je me retournais et m'enfuis avant que toute trace de larme apparaisse. J'avais été été si stupide. Quelqu'un comme Edward n'était pas fait pour être avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Il nous fallu des heures pour emballer les vêtements et les chaussures d'Alice, pour ne pas mentionner ses bibelots, et collections de cd et dvd.

Jasper fit trois voyages en voiture et, enfin, après câlins, baisers et promesses de rester en contact, et l'assurance qu'elle me verrait demain en cours, elle était partie. Je m'asseyais, seule, dans notre studio presque vide me demandant si ma vie pourrait devenir encore plus étrange.

Ce matin, je m'étais réveillée dans la chambre principale, qui je supposais, je devrais partager avec mon nouveau faux mari, dans un bel appartement, et ce soir, je me blottissais sous une vieille couverture trop courte, essayant de dormir, alors que je n'avais pas mangé depuis le déjeuner.

Mes rêves furent aussi merdiques que ma vie. Je devais me marier à Edward, mais cette fois j'étais entourée par la famille et les amis et je portais une longue robe blanche. Il m'embrassait sur les lèvres, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait aujourd'hui, et je riais et souriais. Je me sentis 2 fois plus mal quand je me réveillais et dû faire face à la réalité.

Il y avait pas de nourriture ici, Alice devait aller faire des achats aujourd'hui, et je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas supposé qu'elle dormirait dans une nouvelle chambre et un nouvel appartement.

Je mangeais une orange, trouvée dans le bas du réfrigérateur et bu le reste d'une bouteille de lait, puis j'attrapais mon sac de livres et me dirigeais vers les cours.

Ma vie avait changé, mais certainement pas pour le mieux.

Après les cours, je retournais à l'appartement pour chercher des vêtements et mes livres qui étaient toujours là. Emmett était endormi sur le canapé avec une rousse à demi nue couché en travers de lui, sous le patchwork que ma mère m'avait fait, mais je n'étais pas prête à leur retirer.

Ses vêtements et les siens étaient sur le lit et le plancher de la chambre donc je suppose qu'ils resteraient plus longtemps.

Peut-être que je devrais prendre toutes mes affaires et retourner de façon permanente dans mon ancien studio? Ce serait toujours plus facile que de vivre avec Edward et Rosalie.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais tellement .. trahie. C'était un arrangement.

Je me dépêchais d'emballer tout ce que je possédais et qui se trouvait dans la chambre et la salle de bain et je retournais au studio. J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir dit que nous en partions, car nous supposions qu' Alice y resterait officiellement pendant un certain temps.

J'attrapais une enveloppe qui avait été glissé par quelqu'un sous la porte.

_J'ai mis l'argent sur ton compte. Merci pour tout. Edward Cullen._

D'une certaine façon il avait écrit son nom de famille, notre nom de famille, comme s'il pouvait y avoir un doute, je savais qui était «Edward» et cela me fit encore plus de mal. Je jetais la note et me couchais sur mon lit, laissant couler mes larmes.

J'avais à peine passé quelques heures avec cet homme, quel était mon problème?

Bien que je n'eus plus aucune raison de travailler, je gardais un de mes emplois à temps partiel, pour avoir quelque chose à faire et où aller après les cours. Je voyais toujours Alice mais elle était inévitablement enlacée par les bras de Jasper et son attention ainsi que ses paroles n'étaient que destinés à lui.

La semaine dernière, quand je voyais Alice j'avais toute son attention, elle était célibataire la plupart du temps. Ses relations ne duraient jamais longtemps et elle me gardait toujours du temps, mais c'était avant Jasper et je devrais faire avec.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais du jouer la comédie et changer mon nom en Mme Edward Cullen, sur tous les dossiers comme convenu.

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**

**Je peux déjà vous dire que dans les prochains chapitres ça va déménager.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Habswifes,**

**moinini (tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ma pauvre:lol),**

**leemat (ho merci merci ton com m'as vraiment fais chaud au cœur), bellaeva, edwardbellaamour( je ne suis que la traductrice, mais ne t'en fait pas tu sauras ce qu'Edward pense de Bella), grazie, isnoname, sarah « teddy bear » J.S.M, Petitlutin29, mlca66, Bellizie, pyreneprincesse, Barley Sugar sories (à mon avis tu n'as pas fini d'être déçue...), aelita48, Elayna black, mamaler78, DolChatterbox, Nedwige, selima-twilight, SoSweetSoCrazy, Rosabella01, Lisa1905, diabolo78, cricrou86, xMariiiie, mimipouille, liliieflo1207, IsabellaMasenCullen, Ghoul-19, MamaCullen20**

**pour vos reviews et mises en alertes ou favoris.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3 : **** Le père de la mariée**

Mon portable vibra et me réveilla après juste deux heures de sommeil, j'étais restée étendue ici, éveillée toute la nuit. Je grognais et attrapais mon téléphone.

- Qui est-ce? Demandais-je maussade.

- Hey Bella, c'est Edward. Nous avons un petit problème ici, pourrais-tu venir?

Je m'assis, droite.

- Est-ce que les autorités de contrôle sont là?

- Non, c'est bien plus effrayant. Ton père et ses amis sont ici.

- Merde. Désolée, j'arrive.

Je remettais mes vêtements de la veille et courus à ma voiture. L'appartement n'était pas loin, mais chaque seconde comptait aujourd'hui. Le camion bleu de Charlie était garé dans l'allée et je me mis à côté, puis courus, effrayée de ce qui m'attendait.

Rose ouvrit la porte et me sourit faiblement.

- Désolée, Rose. Il fallait qu'il vérifie que c'était vrai. C'est un flic.

Elle blanchit et je passais devant elle.

Edward était assis sur une chaise, en face du canapé, où mon père, Billy Black et Jacob, son fils et mon ami, étaient assis, et le dévisagaient. Les hommes avaient tous des cadeaux sur leurs genoux, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

- Papa, laisses-moi t'expliquer ..

- C'est un con, un mariage arrangé pour qu'il puisse rester dans ce pays. Déclara froidement Charlie.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais besoin d'argent, ou bien j'aurais dû quitter l'université en cours d'année. S'il te plaît, papa, essaies de comprendre ma position.

Il regarda le cadeau sur ses genoux, se leva et le tendit à Rosalie.

- Je suppose que c'est pour vous deux. Bella, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fais cela.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tout le monde a le choix, et tu as fait le mauvais. Obtenez une annulation, je suppose qu'il n'a pas été consommé vu qu'il partage son lit avec elle? Rentres à la maison, cherches un emploi à Forks. Tout cela est plus que mal.

- Je ne peux pas le faire. J'ai accepté de rester mariée à Edward pendant deux ans et je vais le faire. Lorsque j'aurais terminé l'université je demanderai le divorce, et, et je n'aurai aucune dette, pas de prêt étudiant à rembourser. C'était le seul moyen, Charlie. S'il te plaît va-t-en et laisses-moi faire ce que j'ai accepté de faire, ce que j'ai à faire. C'est ma vie.

- Tu préfères commencer ta vie par un divorce plutôt qu'un prêt? Renée a-t-elle connaissance de ce petit marché?

- Non, je n'en vois pas l'utilité, je ne la verrai probablement pas jusqu'à ce que je termine l'université, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait besoin de savoir quelque chose.

- Bon, tu me mens, tu caches ce que tu fais à ta mère, et tu fais semblant d'être mariée, tout cela pour le spectacle. Grands choix que tu as fait, Bella. Je suppose que nous allons partir alors. Appelles-moi lorsque le divorce sera définitif, si je t'ai pardonné d'ici là. Ceci est de la part de ton ton groupe de lecture.

Il prit le plus grand cadeau des genoux de Billy et le laissa tomber à mes pieds. Je grimaçais.

- Je suis désolée, papa. J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire pour rester ici et terminer mes études. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici ou que tu rencontrerais Edward.

- Ne le ramène jamais à la maison. Je ne veux pas que quiconque puisse savoir que c'est une imposture. Restes ... juste à l'écart jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à faire passer la nouvelle que ton mariage merveilleux ne fonctionne pas après tout, et que le divorce est en cours. Je vais devoir vous couvrir je pense. Je veux dire que je ne veux rien entendre à ton sujet ou au sujet de ton mari.

Je fermais les yeux et essayais de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pensé à l' impact que mon «mariage» pourrait avoir sur les habitants de Forks. J'y avais vécu toute ma vie entière avant de venir à l'université. Tout le monde me connaissait, si ce n'était pas personnellement, ils savaient tous que j'étais la fille du chef de police. Ils voudraient tous lever leur verre pour me souhaiter bonne chance en espérant avoir la chance de rencontrer bientôt mon mari, quand nous viendrions en vacances. Je devais rester loin maintenant, jusqu'à la fin de mes études et de mon mariage. Et pire encore, Charlie devrait mentir et accepter les félicitations tout en supportant qu'on lui demande s'il avait une photo de mariage à montrer. Ils voudraient tous me voir dans ma robe. Ça se passait comme ça dans une petite ville, et ils seraient tous tristes en entendant parler du divorce.

Je regardais le visage de mon père et tendis mes mains vers lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, papa.

- Si tu l'es arranges-ça. Annules-le, ce n'est pas trop tard. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas épouser elle? Il montra Rosalie.

- Je suis en plein divorce et Edward voulait s'installer ici maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Je ne voulais pas que nous soyons séparés plus longtemps. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage à Londres et nous sommes tombés amoureux. Cela semblait inoffensif, votre fille savait d'avance ce qu'il en était. Répondit Rosalie.

Charlie secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant mes bras.

- J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt, Bella, si tu as besoin de soutien lorsque ton nouveau mari s'enfuira avec sa maîtresse viens à la maison, les gens là-bas te soutiendront et comprendront, ne continues pas là-dedans.

- Je dois papa. J'ai commencé, je m'en tiendrai à ma parole jusqu'à la fin de la transaction.

- Oh, l'intégrité. Quelle morale t'ai-je donc donné.

Il poussa le fauteuil roulant de Billy vers l'ascenseur.

Jacob s'approcha et m'attira dans une étreinte dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

- Désolé, Bells, je vais lui parler. Hey, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas réellement mariée. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour moi alors? A bientôt, je viendrais te voir lors de tes prochaines vacances. Nous pourrons traîner, gardes-moi le lit d'Alice. Détends-toi, il va se calmer.

- Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Dis-je.

Jake frotta mon bras, me tendit son cadeau et m'embrassa sur la joue doucement.

- Tu l'as fait, Bells. Tu dois terminer tes cours, dans dix ans, quand nous serons mariés, il te taquinera à ce sujet. Je t'aime. Bye.

- Je t'aime Jacob. Merci.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et les portes se fermèrent, je restais là, figée et tremblante.

Edward qui respirait bruyamment se leva, les mains dans les poches.

- Eh bien, c'était plutôt gênant.

- Dieu, j'espère que tes parents le prendront mieux. Dit Rosalie et Edward sembla affolé.

- Merde. J'espère que je pourrai retarder toute visite jusqu'à nous divorcions, je n'ai pas besoin qu'Emse me rabâche combien Bella est parfaite pour moi.

Il mit ses bras autour de Rosalie et elle grimaça.

- Ils me détestent vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

- Ils ne te connaissent pas assez bien, chérie. Pour eux le mariage est sacré et ils supposent que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde. Tu as fait le bon choix, tu as quitté Royce quand nous sommes tombés amoureux. Ils l'accepteront par la suite. Ils n'auront pas le choix.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue si tendrement que ça fit mal à regarder. Je me retournais et courus jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je posais le cadeau de Jake sur le siège passager et m'assis tête sur le volant, jusqu'à ce que je me sente assez bien pour conduire.

Respires, Bella. Le pire est passé.

Je conduisais doucement jusqu'à mon studio, mes émotions troublants mes compétences de conduite.

A l'intérieur, je me fis un café et m'assis sur mon lit pour ouvrir le cadeau de Jacob.

Je ris en voyant le chien en peluche, propre copie de son chien Seth. Nous avions passé de nombreuses heures à marcher en jetant des bâtons pour Seth et il était gentil de la part de Jake de me rappeler ces jours.

Je remarquais qu'il avait un collier et je me mis à rire.

- Jacob.

J'ouvris la carte attachée au collier.

- Maintenant tu pourras dormir avec Jacob tous les soirs dans ton lit. Allons, tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux.

Je suppose que si j'avais un vrai mari, ce chien aurait été expédié à la poubelle. Je câlinais la bête sur ma poitrine douloureuse et essayais d'oublier les paroles de mon père. Je pouvais comprendre son point de vue. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, un semblant de mariage. Même si Renée l'avait laissé depuis des années, et avait divorcé quand elle avait voulu se remarier, il se considérait comme toujours marié à elle et il n'avait jamais regardé une autre femme, et il n'avait jamais eu un rendez-vous.

Je fis mon lit, pris une douche et m'habillais. J'avais cours jusqu'à midi, puis quelques heures de libres, je pourrai ainsi rattraper mon retard sur quelques petites choses que j'avais laissé échapper ces derniers temps, puis j'avais un remplacement au bar ce soir.

De quoi me tenir occupée.

Je fis tourner la bague autour de mon doigt et pensais à mon mari.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais qu'il ne penserait jamais à moi. Merde mes rêves, je détestais la façon dont les choses pouvaient vous monter au cerveau la nuit.

- Bella, c'est notre serveuse nouvelle, Rose. Bella va te montrer les ficelles du métier, quand ça se calmera un peu.

Super. Je travaillais avec la petite amie d'Edward. Ma vie ne pouvait être plus amusante.

- Salut Bella. J'espère que c'est d'accord? J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent, Royce a annulé toutes mes cartes et je refuse de laisser Edward payer pour tout. J'ai ma fierté. J'ai juste besoin de quelques dollars, il ne va pas me donner d'argent de poche, ce serait trop bizarre.

- Je peux comprendre. As-tu déjà travaillé dans un bar?

- Plusieurs fois, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Edward. Je visitais l'Europe, c'était ma dernière semaine à Londres, quand je l'ai vu un soir, il était tout pour moi. Il était si sexy, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

- Ton mari était avec toi?

- Non, la famille de Royce est prétentieuse, pas de randonnée pour eux ou pour leur fils. Il a refusé de venir avec moi alors je suis partie avec des amis d'université.

- Tu es diplômée, non?

- Oui, Edward et moi-même sommes diplômés depuis l'an dernier. Il travaillait sur quelques petits films à petit budget pendant ses vacances scolaires et fait des films de télévision, mais il est encore pratiquement inconnu. Il n'aurait jamais réussi en Angleterre. On pourrait penser qu'il serait remarqué juste à cause de sa beauté.

- Eh bien, il est venu dans le bon pays s'il veut être remarqué pour son physique. Hollywood raffole des jolis garçons comme lui, mais il a aussi cette obscurité. Je pense qu'il pourra aller loin. Je serai peut-être l'ex femme d'une star de cinéma un jour.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Rose, ça n'a pas de sens pour moi, pourquoi Edward s'est marié avec moi plutôt que d'attendre une année de plus que tu ais divorcé de Royce. Au lieu d'attendre un an de plus vous devrez attendre la fin de notre mariage qui prendra une année de plus. N'auriez vous pas pu vous marier plus vite s'il avait attendu?

- Un morceau de papier ne signifie rien quand tu es amoureux Bella. Je veux juste être avec lui, je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si un jour nous nous marierons. C'est l'engagement que tu ressens dans ton cœur qui compte. Même un papier ne pourra pas te faire rester marié si tes sentiments ont changé. J'aimerai ne jamais m'être mariée à Royce, je pourrais être Mme Edward Cullen maintenant et j'aurai pu m'assurer qu'il puisse vivre ici. Tu dois ressentir la même chose. Tu as épousé un homme dont tu n'avais même pas vu la photo.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon? J'ai offert d'échanger des photos, mais il ne voulait pas. Avait-il tellement peur que je sois si laide qu'il aurait vomi en me rencontrant?

- Non, il voulait juste que cela reste complètement impersonnel. Il ne voulait pas voir ton image quand il pensait à toi, de cette façon tu restais juste un nom. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait fait de cette façon, maintenant que tu l'as vu, je parie que tu regrettes de ne pas être sa vraie femme, n'est-ce pas?

Je rougis face à sa perspicacité.

- Ne sois pas gênée, il est beau. Toute femme voudrait être avec lui, tu ne serais pas normale si tu ne le voulais pas.

- Je n'ai jamais été normale de toute façon. Répondis-je.

- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu dises oui, tu es vraiment très jolie, tu sais. J'étais un peu effrayée quand j'ai vu comme tu étais belle. Je comptais sur une fille obèse qui n'avait pas eu d'autre moyen de se marier. Cela m'a choqué que quelqu'un comme toi le fasse.

- Eh bien, Edward est magnifique et il l'a fait.

- Oui, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il n'était pas intéressé de trouver quelqu'un pour tomber amoureux, il me veut. Il est tellement romantique. Royce a toujours été un cochon, un vrai bâtard égoïste. Comment je me suis retrouvée avec lui, je ne saurai jamais ..

J'empilais les verres utilisés et les glissais dans le lave-vaisselle, Rose les empilait sur le plateau quand ils étaient propres.

- Comment Royce et toi vous-êtes vous rencontré?

- Sa famille est très riche, très connue et très respectée. Mon père a un poste important dans le secteur bancaire et il a donné son premier emploi à Royce quand il a terminé l'université. Mon père était déterminé à ce que je me marie à quelqu'un de riche, et il savait tout sur Royce, alors il a forcé les choses et bien sûr, Royce a été attiré, puis nous sommes sortis ensemble. Puis il m'a proposé de l'épouser et j'étais vraiment pas sûre, mais l'idée d'être dans les pages de journaux, d'être photographiée était plus que je ne pouvais résister, j'ai donc accepté, mais Royce a changé le jour où nous nous sommes mariés. Soudain j'étais comme un trophée et il a précisé qu'une fois que je vieillirai ou si je prenais du poids, il demanderait le divorce et prendrait une fille plus jeune. Je veux des enfants, je veux vieillir et avoir des cheveux gris avec mon homme. Je ne m'étais pas mariée pour être la femme aujourd'hui et divorcée demain.

Je rougis, c'est exactement ce qui m'attendait.

Edward était venu et s'était assis au bar, bavardant avec Rose. Rose était une excellent serveuse et se défendait comme si elle avait toujours travaillé là, j'avais eu peu de choses à lui expliquer. Je fus heureuse quand mon temps de travail se termina. Je dis bonsoir aux membres du personnel qui restaient pour faire la clôture, et me dirigeais vers la porte.

Edward m'attendait à l'extérieur.

- Bella, désolé de ne pas t'avoir épaulé ce matin, je ne savais pas si cela empirerait les choses si j'essayais de défendre ce que nous avions fait, mais je suis également responsable alors je suis désolé.

- Ça va Edward. Charlie me pardonnera un jour, s'il veut être là quand je ne marierai pour de vrai et que je lui donnerai un petit-fils. Il n'oubliera jamais, mais peut-être pardonnera-t-il, je l'espère de toute façon.

- Donc, je suppose que quand tu te «mariera pour de vrai», ce sera avec le gars qui était là aujourd'hui? Jacob?

Je grimaçais.

- C'est une sorte de un point sensible. Jacob aimerait, Charlie et Billy s'attendent à ce que je le fasse, mais Jake est juste mon ami. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments amoureux pour lui. Il est convaincu que je me les cache, mais vraiment, je ne me vois pas comme Mme Jacob Black. Ce serait un mariage de convenance.

- Et tu as déjà fait cela. ajouta-t-il.

- Ouais. Lui répondis-je calmement.

- Puis-je te raccompagner à la maison? J'ai le cadeau de tes lecteurs dans la voiture. Qui sont exactement tes lecteurs?

- J'écris des histoires courtes et j'ai un roman de publié. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un petit garçon qui rencontre une fille, tombe amoureux, se séparent, se remettent ensemble, la bonne formule. Les femmes à Forks sont de manière disproportionnée, fières de mes petits efforts. Elles m'ont demandé de tenir des réunions une fois par mois et de leur lire ce que j'écris avant que ce ne soit publié, ou rejeté, selon le cas. Donc, j'ai mon groupe de disciples dévoués, elles m'envoient toutes des cartes et je les lis que je vais à Forks. Bien que cela n'arrivera plus puisque je suis maintenant persona non grata à Forks ces jours-ci.

- C'est dur. Je voudrais pouvoir arranger les choses. Je me sens mal que cela ait eu un tel impact sur ta vie, alors que tout va bien pour moi. J'arrive à vivre dans ce pays, et peux vivre avec Rose et c'est tout bon, tout va de l'avant.

- Ouais, eh bien, je me suis engagée là-dedans pour une raison et c'est fait, j'ai payé mes frais de scolarité à la fin de mon cours et mes frais de livres et ça ne me coûte pas grand chose de vivre dans le studio, je peux y arriver en gardant mon travail au bar.

- Je me sens mal à ce sujet aussi. Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et je mettrais Emmett et sa copine à la porte comme ça tu pourras récupérer la chambre. Je voulais qu'elle soit pour toi, mais Rose m'a fait remarquer que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise maintenant qu'elle vit avec moi. J'aurais du t'en parler à l'avance, mais pour être honnête, j'avais peur que si tu sois au courant tu fasses marche arrière.

- Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait? Je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous dès le départ. Je sais que je ne devais pas m'attendre à vivre éternellement dans un si bel endroit, mais je m'attendais à y vivre un peu.

- Bella, dis-moi la vérité, t'attendais-tu à partager ma chambre avec moi? J'espère n'avoir jamais rien dit qui t'ai fait croire que cela faisait partie de la transaction.

- J'ai juste pensé que comme nous aurions des contrôles cela paraîtrait plus vrai, vivre et dormir ensemble. Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était juste une cérémonie. Pourquoi si peu de gens le font si c'est ce facile?

- Tu appelles ce matin facile?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu t'attendais à dormir dans la même chambre que moi, n'est-ce pas? Je suis un crétin, j'aurai vraiment dû tout t'expliquer clairement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le penses. J'avais prévu de vivre avec Rose, mais avec toi aussi au cas où quelqu'un vérifie. Peut-être devrais-tu revenir? Je dirai à Emmett de partir demain.

- Si tu penses que c'est mieux. Je déteste vraiment ce studio maintenant qu'Alice est partie.

J'ouvrais la porte et Edward laissa tomber le cadeau sur mon lit et prit Jake le chien.

J'ouvris le papier d'emballage et me mis presque à pleurer. Mes lectrices m'avaient fait un patchwork et apparemment elles avaient été dans notre grenier prendre les morceaux de tissus restants, ceux avec lesquels Renée m'avaient fait des robes, du temps où elle vivait encore avec nous. Je reconnaissais la plupart des tissus, mais il y en avait d'autres, avec des motifs de mariage imprimés, et pire encore de petits bouts de photos de bébé.

A tous les coins étaient étroitement liés les anneaux de mariage, le panier d'un bébé avec des revêtements à froufrous, une toque universitaire et une maison avec une clôture blanche.

Cette couette était censée représenter toutes les étapes de ma vie. J'étais une tricheuse, je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. Mais je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer.

Je m'assis sur le lit, tête entre les mains, laissant tomber mes larmes.

Sachant qu'elles avaient fait cela pleines de bonnes intentions, me fit fait me sentir sale.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Edward inquiet.

Je lui expliquais la signification des symboles utilisés sur les coins, il mit ses bras autour de moi et m'attira contre sa poitrine.

Il sentait incroyable bon.

Même dans mon chagrin, je respirais l'arôme pur d'Edward, il sentait si bon.

- Je voudrais savoir quoi dire et quoi faire pour améliorer les choses pour toi. Rose et moi viendrons demain pour t'aider à emballer tes affaires, et tu reviendras à la maison avec nous. D'accord?

Il me lâcha quand je me reculais à la mention du nom de Rose, cela me rappela que je ne devrais pas être dans ses bras.

Je me rassis et il remballa le patchwork qu'il prit avec lui.

- Peut-être que je devrais le stocker pour toi et te le redonner quand tout cela sera fini et que tu te marieras avec ton garçon loup ou quiconque?

Je hochais la tête et lui dit un larmoyant merci.

Ma mère m'avait fait un patchwork mais Emmett l'avait utilisé, il était fait avec les nombreux tee-shirts qu'elle collectionnait à chaque fois que nous allions en vacances avec elle et Phil. J'aimais penser que j'avais mérité ce patchwork, mais celui-ci me faisait me sentir honteuse et indigne.

J'avais été heureuse qu'Edward le reprenne. Je me recroquevillais dans mon lit et attendis le sommeil, espérant ne pas faire de rêves ce soir. S'il vous plaît.

Naturellement Dieu m'ignora et les rêves furent vifs et tellement réels que j'avais l'impression de vivre en eux.

Je venais d'avoir notre premier bébé et Edward était ravi, il la tenait dans sa couverture rose et m'embrassait, me remerciant pour notre bébé.

Ensuite, le rêve se transforma et ce fut Rose qu'il embrassait, leur bébé n'était pas le nôtre.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer pour vivre avec eux, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? J'avais accepté d'être sa femme, nous devions partager la même adresse ou le leurre se terminerait avant même d'avoir commencé. Je suppose que c'est maintenant que commençait ma punition, ce serait dur mais je devais le supporter. En aucune façon je ne voulais voir le seul gars qui m'ait jamais intéressé, vivre joyeusement sa relation, face à moi et 24H sur 24.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Mais j'y étais obligée, je n'avais pas le choix..

**N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton.**

**A très vite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour commencer veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, je prends pourtant grand soin à me relire, mais je ne suis pas prof de français. Ne m'en voulez pas trop... Je vous dis ça car j'ai eu le com d'une anonyme qui me disait, sans même laisser son avis sur la fiction « _Fait attention il y a des fautes de grammaire ». _J'ai envie de lui répondre : pas de soucis, je respecte énormement mes lectrices donc je ferai 2 fois plus attention, mais quand on envoie un comm comme le tien on prend soin de ne pas faire de fautes non plus. FAIS et non FAIT. Sans rancune.**

**Bella-lili-rosecullensister : merci pour ta review, contente que la façon dont je traduis te plaise. Je fais le max.**

**Mica66 : c'est vrai qu'elle accepte beaucoup, mais qui sait...**

**Laya : oui, il y aura également des POV de Edward par la suite. Merci pour ton com.**

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices : Laya, Londonienne, Bella-lili-rosecullensister, juju2607, Figrou,mioucka,Kacie27,maneltwilight,,Marina,ptitcoeurfragile, ,**

**Aldie, CaraMalfoy,midsun,lyllou42,Aude13Rob,p'titeCullen, Twilight-I-love-you, et aux autres aussi.**

**Vous avez vraiment fait pété les reviews sur le chapitre précedent, je vous dic un gros gros merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Je me réveillais tôt et me dépêchais d'emballer tout ce qui ne l'était pas. Edward arriva et mit quelques cartons dans sa nouvelle voiture, une Volvo argent, je mis le reste dans ma petite voiture rouge que Charlie m'avait acheté pour aller à l'université. Elle était vieille et rouillée à côté de la voiture d'Edward.

- Rose est repartie dans son appartement pour récupérer une partie de ses affaires. Je ne sais pas où elle va tout ranger, elle avait une grande maison avec Royce et elle semble déterminée à prendre tout ce qu'il lui permettra.

- As-tu rencontré Royce? Demandais-je.

- Ah, ouais, et pas dans la meilleure des situations. Il était censé être loin, et je venais dire à Rose que je ne pouvais pas faire cela maintenant que je savais qu'elle était mariée, elle a utilisé sa magie sur moi et j'ai fini par passer la nuit dans leur lit. Royce est rentré plus tôt ce matin là et nous a surpris.

- Aïe. Lui répondis-je.

- Ouais, c'est un homme assez grand et il m'a cassé la gueule, mais je l'avais mérité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est à propos de Rose, aucune autre femme mariée n'avais jamais eu d'intérêt pour moi. Si elles étaient divorcées OK, mais je n'ai jamais voulu être «l'amant».C'est mal tombé avec moi. Rose espère juste que je m'en remette, mais si ça avait été ma femme que j'avais trouvé endormi avec un petit minable ...eh bien, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais laissé partir avec seulement une jambe cassée et les yeux au beurre noir.

- Il t'a cassé la jambe?

Edward se mit à rire.

- Ouais, il m'a cassé la jambe, et j'ai dû rentrer à la maison mais j'ai obtenu un prolongement de visa jusqu'à ce qu'on m'enlève les broches. Les compagnies aériennes ne te permettent pas de voler avec une jambe plâtrée, trop de risques.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Donc, c'était un peu gênant pour toi.

-On peut le dire. Il l'a dit à mes parents et j'ai dû expliquer les circonstances, j'ai crains un moment que ma mère me casse l'autre jambe. Ils ont été assez choqué.

- Comment as-tu connu Emmett? Il vit ici, dans ce pays, pas vrai?

- C'est l'ami d'un ami. Je l'ai rencontré en rentrant à la maison, il faisait un de ses nombreux voyages au Royaume-Uni. Lui et moi ça a juste fait tilt, c'est comme si nous avions toujours été amis. Il a la double nationalité car sa mère est britannique donc il peut vivre dans les deux pays. Il a une copine dans chaque.

Victoria la rousse, ici et Siobhan, une jeune fille irlandaise, là-bas. Il partage son temps entre elles.

- Savent-elles pour l'autre?

- Probablement pas. Elles sont sur deux continents différents. Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett leur ait dit. Elles restent dans leur pays et il leur rend visite. Ça semble marcher pour lui.

Je levais les sourcils. Rien de tout cela ne correspondait à l'idée que je me faisais d'une relation.

- Hé, ne le juges pas trop sévèrement. C'est un gars sympa. Il n'a tout simplement pas encore rencontré la bonne. Alors, nous allons rendre les clés de cet endroit ou quoi?

- Alice et moi avons payé pour le reste de l'année, on peut ainsi le conserver, dans le cas où les choses ne marcheraient pas pour moi chez toi ou pour elle chez Jasper. Et Jake a besoin d'un endroit où dormir lors de ses visites.

- Bella, tu es la bienvenue et tu peux le faire dormir dans ta chambre. Je veux que tu considères l'appartement comme ta maison, et ce, pour les deux prochaines années. Je t'ai épousée, c'est ma responsabilité de mettre un toit au-dessus de ta tête.

- Merci. Je suis désolée pour ce changement de programme. Tout était clair avant que nous nous rencontrions, un simple arrangement. C'est juste que j'ai été époustouflé quand je t'ai rencontré, et mon esprit s'est mit à espérer plus que ce qu'il en est, tu le savais? Je suis assez inexpérimentée avec les hommes, j'espère un peu que quelques uns de tes amis te rendront visite, des célibataires. Peut-être me donneras-tu la chance d'en rencontrer quelques uns.

- Je ferai de mon mieux. Rose a un frère, il paraît qu'il est très sexy.

- Bon. J'espère qu'il passera alors.

- Allons-y, tu pourras t'installer et décompresser avant le déjeuner.

Nous rentrâmes et Edward ramena mes cartons pendant que je déballais tout ce que je possédais dans la chambre d'amis. Il y avait un placard énorme, et très rapidement j'eus tout rangé. J'avais laissé beaucoup de choses derrière moi quand j'avais emménagé ici, mais maintenant mon ancien studio était vide.

Je fis le déjeuner, Rose avait fait cuire 2 poulets, ils étaient dans le frigo, je préparais donc des sandwichs au poulet et de la salade. Edward et moi nous assîmes à table pour manger.

C'était très agréable, détendu, je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient devenir bizarres. J'avais eu un moment de folie, et le malentendu au sujet du couchage était ma faute. J'aurais dû demander et non supposer. Je pense que j'avais vu trop de téléfilms.

- Donc, des plans pour ce soir? Je suppose que ce sera un peu difficile pour toi d'avoir des rendez-vous. Rose et moi seront discrets si nous devons manger au restaurant. Nous serons strictement amis, à chaque fois en public, je te promets de ne rien faire qui puisse te mettre dans l'embarras. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un de tes amis bien intentionné pense que je te trompe. Je pense qu'ils soupçonneront de toute façon que notre mariage est une farce.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le feront. Un mec comme Edward Cullen ne se marie pas avec Bella Swan.

- Qu'entends-tu par là? demanda-t-il.

- Je veux dire, c'est évident. Regardes-toi, regardes dans un miroir, et regardes-moi. On ne fait pas vraiment la paire, je ne fais pas vraiment star de cinéma comparé à la fille derrière ta porte. Tu es magnifique et je suis tout à fait ordinaire.

Edward laissa tomber son sandwich sur son assiette et s'étrangla, je crains un moment de devoir utiliser la méthode de Heimlich, mais il réussit à ne pas mourir devant mes yeux.

- Bella, vraiment, tu ne t'es pas vue clairement, n'est-ce pas? Quand je t'ai vu au bureau d'enregistrement ..

- Tu espérais qu'Alice soit moi. Lui dis-je.

- Absolument. Définitivement j'espérais qu'elle soit Bella Swan. Je ne le nie pas une seconde.

- Tu m'as à peine regardé, tu n'as même pas envisagé que je puisse être la fille. Donc pas la peine de faire ton faux air choqué.

- Je peux m'expliquer? Alice était avec Jasper et l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage quand elle le regardait et l'écoutait parler, j'ai vraiment espéré que ce soit toi. Je pouvais voir qu'ils s'aimaient et s'adoraient, et elle n'est en rien mon type de femme. Je savais que si elle était celle que j'étais sur le point d'épouser, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Elle l'aimait, je serai juste un contrat, elle passerait sa vie dans la chambre au lit avec lui, et je pourrai être avec Rosalie, il n'y aurait jamais eu de problème entre nous.

- Oh, ça se tient. Admis-je.

- Toi. Je t'ai regardé et rejeté immédiatement parce que quelqu'un d'aussi belle que toi n'avait aucune raison de faire cela. Elle aurait tant de gars devant sa porte qu'elle pourrait tout simplement se marier avec un mec riche et résoudre n'importe quel problème financier, si elle en avait, si elle était vraiment désespéré. Elle n'aurait jamais eu à faire semblant d'être avec moi.

Je me mis à rire, c'était un homme drôle.

- Bella, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça alors que tu avais d'autres options. Et j'ai été heureux quand tu es retournée dans ton studio hier soir, au moins cette foutue agitation s'en est allée quand tu es partie. Je suis tellement conscient de ta présence, c'est comme un champ de force ou quelque chose. Plus tu t'approches de moi, plus je peux le sentir, j'ai des frissons sur la peau. Comment suis-je censé faire face à cela? Ne t' inquiètes pas, je vais trouver un moyen. Mais je te dois une maison au moins. Mais je te préviens, restes loin de moi, gardes tes distances, j'ai énormément peur, toi et moi ensemble serait une catastrophe. Trop intense, trop, trop tout. Je ne veux même pas découvrir ce que cela signifie. Emmett n'a pas été affecté de cette façon, c'est donc notre truc. Je suis heureux avec Rose, je tiens à la sécurité que je ressens avec elle , rien de trop bouleversant.

Je secouais la tête. Maintenant, il avait l'air terriblement sérieux. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

- Tu te moques de moi? Lui demandais-je, de peur qu'il se mette à rire en me disant qu'il était trop facile de me taquiner.

Il avait l'air en colère, il repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers moi, me saisissant les chevilles et me tirant comme une poupée de chiffon. Je regardais, fascinée et impuissante ses lèvres, quasiment effleurer les miennes.

Il respira profondément, et me regarda dans les yeux.

- OK, je vais te montrer ce que je veux dire. Ne bouges pas, ne m'embrasses pas en retour, ressens juste la chimie ou l'enfer. Après dis-moi que ce n'est pas dangereux.

Son visage s'approchait du mien et il semblait presque triste.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent, je restais immobile, laissant sa bouche prendre la mienne en premier, mais il avait raison. L'électricité entre nous me secoua de la tête aux pieds, je voyais des couleurs et des étoiles, j'en oubliais de respirer, puis mon corps se jeta contre le sien, je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le tirant plus près, il passa ses mains sur mes fesses, me tenant aussi serrée que possible, sauf si une partie de lui se fondait dans une partie de moi et croyez-moi, c'est ce qui était susceptible de se produire si il ne me lâchait pas dans la seconde. Sa langue était dans ma bouche et les choses qu'il faisait, et que je faisais en retour, me firent rougir de mille nuances de rouge.

Mes mamelons étaient assez dur pour couper du verre, je les sentais pointant douloureusement contre mon soutien-gorge en dentelle.

Mon intimité était en feu, je bougeais et me tortillais, oh mon Dieu, allait-il me faire venir par un baiser? Mon sexe se crispa et explosa et soudainement je ne me souciais plus des gémissements emplissant la pièce. Oh, ils sortaient de ma bouche. Ils redoublèrent lorsque je réussis à détacher mes lèvres des siennes, je réussis enfin à m'éloigner de lui, échappant de justesse à l'évanouissement, je haletais, tentant de reprendre mon souffle, j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

Il resta immobile, pâle, adossé à la table, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et je craignais qu'il s'évanouisse sur moi. Il avait les poings serrés et le renflement dur de son pantalon, qu'il avait pressé contre moi quelques secondes plus tôt, montrait qu'il n'était pas indifférent.

_"Putain de merde"_ sorti de ma bouche alors que j'essayais de tenir debout. Ma tête était étourdie, mes yeux refusaient de se concentrer correctement et ma culotte était trempée.

Je reculais vers le canapé, me laissais tomber et m'allongeais sur le côté. J'avais besoin de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je restais là, dans un nuage de bonheur orgasmique, ne me souciant de rien du tout. La maison aurait pu brûler que je ne l'aurai pas remarqué.

Je l'entendis marcher et venir en en face de moi.

Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

- Tu me crois maintenant? Je ne sais pas si toi et moi devrions même être amis. Cela est très dangereux, je devrais partir.

- Edward. Marmonnais-je paresseusement. - C'est ta maison. Si quelqu'un doit partir ce sera moi. Demain.

Je fermais à nouveau les yeux et tombais dans le meilleur sommeil que je n'avais eu depuis longtemps.

Ma dernière pensée fut qu'Alice ne pourrait jamais croire. Je ne le dirai à personne.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'étais dans lit, la couette me recouvrant jusqu'au menton. Étonnamment mes vêtements étaient encore sur mon corps et mes chaussures avaient disparu. Je pouvais entendre des voix de l'autre côté du mur.

Rose.

Et quelqu'un. Un homme. Je connaissais cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendue, mais plus joyeuse, pas en colère.

- Ne me dis pas de me taire, je voudrais qu'il soit là pour entendre. Nies tout ce que tu veux Rose, mais cela se reproduira et tu me choisiras moi. Tu le sais bébé.

Sa voix s'adoucit.

Rose lui répondit, elle semblait au bord de l'hystérie.

- Laisses-moi seule Emmett. J'ai quitté mon mari pour lui, je ne suis pas prête de le quitter pour toi. C'était une erreur. Va-t'en. Rentres chez toi et baises ta petite amie. Je ne suis pas une pute qui se déplace d'un mari à un amant et de l'amant à son meilleur ami, putain.

Ses sanglots remplirent l'appartement et puis elle couru dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Je pouvais entendre Emmett taper du pied et frapper le mur avec ses poings.

Soudain, ma porte s'ouvrit et Emmett alluma la lumière, puis il s'arrêta choqué quand il me vit dans le lit.

- Bella. Merde. Nous ne savions pas que tu étais là. Merde.

Mon porte claqua à nouveau et j'entendis la la porte d'entrée se refermer très fort.

Avais-je bu, ou le baiser m'avait-il rendu folle?

Quel matin était étrange. Si je ne m'étais pas réveillée presque entièrement habillée j'aurais presque pris tout cela pour un rêve.

Mais peut-être en était-ce un.

J'allais à la salle de bain et entrais sous la douche, je mis à repenser au baiser d'hier soir. Merde. Ce baiser était génial. Je suis sûr que si nous avions été plus loin, nous ne serions rien de plus que des vestiges calcinés, donc c'était bien que nous ayons eu la force d'arrêter.

Bon.

Chanceuse.

Sauve.

Je doutais de pouvoir me sentir en sécurité à nouveau. Merde, je devais sortir de là et regarder Rose dans les yeux en prétendant que je n'avais pas eu de baiser orgasmique avec son homme. Et puis que c'était-il passé ?

Rose argumentant, Emmett criant, les portes qui claquaient.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre Emmett et Rose? Elle avait nié et courut à sa chambre, mais Edward était censé aller à une audition hier, assez loin, si bien qu'il devait dormir sur place et ne rentrer qu'aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'il y était allé et qu'il ne s'était pas endormit comme je l'avais fait.

Mon corps était raide et douloureux d'avoir dormi trop longtemps et d'être resté en boule, béatement heureuse.

J'enviais Rose, si c'est comme ça entre Edward et elle, juste wow.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait quitté son mari, j'aurai pu quitter mari et une douzaine d'enfants, si je l'avais embrassé dans d'autres circonstances, parce que rien ne pourrait me retenir loin de lui.

Merde, j'ai épousé un Dieu du Sexe.

Je sortais de la chambre pour aller me servir un café, en espérant que Rose ne m'ait pas entendu et n ai pas envie d'une discussion entre filles. J'ajoutais la crème et le sucre, me retournais et la trouvais devant moi.

- Bella, je suis tellement désolée pour hier soir. J'avais oublié que tu revenais ici. J'espère que tu pourras oublier tout ce que tu as entendu. C'était stupide, un moment de folie, je ne suis vraiment pas une pute comme tu pourrais le penser.

Je lui tendis le café et m'en fis un autre.

Je n'étais pas prête à parler, alors que les seuls mots qui voulaient sortir de ma bouche étaient :_laisses Edward et pars avec Emmett. Vous êtes deux âmes sœurs et vous aller déséquilibrer l'univers et provoquer d'énormes catastrophes nationales, si vous ne le faites pas. Vous êtes __responsable du réchauffement mondial et la fonte des calottes glaciaires ... non, attendez, c'est le baiser qui a fait __fondre les calottes glaciaires ... peut-être que je ferai mieux de fermer ma bouche._

Oui je voulais qu'elle parte. De l'appartement et du lit d'Edward.

Je m'assis en face d'elle. La bouche de Rose bougeait, elle pleurait, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait. Peut-être que je devrais écouter.

-... Tellement, tellement désolée et ça ne se reproduira jamais. S'il te plaît crois-moi. Je te demande simplement de ne pas le dire à Edward, je lui dirai le moment venu, mais j'aime Edward. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, Bella. Pouvons-nous oublier ce qui s'est passé si je jure de ne plus jamais parler à Emmett ?

Je réalisais qu'une réponse était nécessaire. J'aurais du écouter la première partie, celle où elle avouait ses péchés avec Emmett. Avaient-ils couché ensemble ou s'étaient-ils tout simplement embrassé?

Juste embrassé ... Je ne dirai jamais plus «juste» et «embrasser» ensemble.

J'avais eu beaucoup de baisers qui ne représentaient rien, vous savez ceux où votre esprit dérive au large et commence à se demander si vous avez lavé cette blouse que vous voulez porter demain, et ce que vous devez acheter, est-ce que j'ai fini ça... puis vous vous souvenez du baiser et vous mettez à espérer qu'il se termine bientôt.

Donc, il est possible que Rose et Emmett aient partagé un baiser qui ne signifiait rien.

- Rose, tu es la seule qui connaisse la vérité, ce qui est arrivé et ce que cela signifie. Je pense que si cela ne signifie rien, peut-être devrais-tu juste le garder pour toi et ne pas recommencer. Si cela signifiait quelque chose, tu as un problème. Dans ce cas, tu dois décider ce que tu veux vraiment, ce que tu as vraiment envie de faire. Il te suffit de creuser profondément dans ton cœur et d'écouter ce que tu veux et faire tout ton possible pour y arriver. Personne n'est une prostituée à moins qu'elle ne pense l'être.

J'aurai dû le savoir.

J'aurai du partir et ne rien faire quand il a commencé.

J'aurais voulu encore être sur le sol quand Rose était rentrée à la maison, s'il avait voulu.

Sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas juger Rose ou Emmett ou quelqu'un d'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que vos ajouts alerte.**

**Chapitre 5 :**

J'étais heureuse que Rose évite de me regarder dans les yeux le reste de la journée, car je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la regarder dans les yeux non plus. Deux personnes avec des secrets. Elle était gênée, j'étais mortifiée, et quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Edward entra, instantanément méfiant, je m'éloignais tout simplement et allais m'asseoir. Je mis le dvd en route pour regarder un film, sans me soucier du titre. Je voulais simplement avoir quelque chose à faire en attendant de voir ce qui allait arriver, mais je ne voulais qu'observer, en aucun cas participer.

Edward jeta son sac sur la table et se dirigea vers Rose, la saisissant dans ses bras et l'embrassant.

Je fis semblant de ne pas m'en soucier, mais je prenais un intérêt particulier ... pas de tremblements, pas d'étincelles, en fait, Rose l'avait à peine embrassé en retour. Les deux avaient les yeux ouverts, et son regard cherchait le mien, il était donc loin d'être aussi impliqué dans ce baiser que dans LE baiser.

Il semblait presque automatique et ennuyeux.

Ha!

Prends ça, Edward.

Rose se dégagea et s'occupa en essuyant les fauteuils que je venais juste de nettoyer en profondeur. Elle cherchait Edward partout, tout en parlant du café et des brioches à la cannelle que j'avais fait, des vêtements qu'elle avait dû aller chercher au pressing, et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle enchaîne sur la météo.

Elle se dérobait, elle évitait d'avoir une vraie conversation.

Edward avait l'air perplexe et troublé, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, ses yeux passant d'elle à moi, se demandant si je n'avais pas parlé? Était-elle au courant du baiser époustouflant?

Naturellement, j'avais refusé de lui donner des indices, je devais d'abord penser à la façon exagérée de lui dire _Rose n'a aucune idée de ce que nous avons fait ,_ cela aurait pu être drôle, sauf qu'elle ne me regardait pas.

- Alors Bella, tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais déménager à nouveau aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi? Non. Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça Edward? Demandais-je, n'ayant clairement aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

- Je pensais que, hier ...

- Pas moi, tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-je vivement. Il devait me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre qui avait vécu ici et qui avait déménagé afin de cacher son sale petit secret.

Oh, deux sales petits secrets et, hein, il m'a embrassée ... Je ne l'ai pas l'embrassé. Je suis l' innocente victime.

Je l'avais repoussé, résisté à ses avances et refusé de lui rendre son baiser, me tenant immobile comme une statue, attendant qu'il abandonne et qu'il s'en aille.

Quoi? Ça aurait pu se passer de cette façon.

- Euh, je croyais que tu avais dit que les choses pourraient devenir tendues et embarrassantes si nous partagions tous l'appartement. Que ça ne t'amusait pas de vivre ici?

- Oh, je pense que je vais aimer, je n'ai jamais eu tellement de plaisir dans ma vie. Lui répondis-je.

- Comment c'est passée l'audition? Demandais-je.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me rappeler, il y avait beaucoup d'acteurs plus connus que moi. Rose et toi avaient passé une bonne soirée?

- Oui. J'étais crevée, je suis restée bien au chaud dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que Emmett vienne. Répondis-je.

- Emmett est venu?

- Ouais, je pense qu'il cherchait quelque chose ... Je pense qu'il voulait t'emprunter quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu te rendre. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà emprunté? J'étais fatiguée, je ne me souviens pas.

Pauvre Rose, elle me regarda comme si elle allait fondre en flaque d'eau sur le plancher, et ce fauteuil n'avait jamais été aussi propre, on aurait dit que le nettoyer lui permettait d'enlever le poids sur sa conscience.

J'aurai vraiment, vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'elle et Emmett avaient fait. J'avais vraiment été méchante si cela n'était qu'un simplement baiser. Edward m'avait embrassé, à des fins expérimentales seulement, peut-être elle aussi avait une bonne excuse pour embrasser Emmett. Peut-être qu'elle était à la recherche du feu d'artifice, du gars dont les baisers lui feraient brûler sa culotte. J'étais désolée de lui faire ça, mais c'était le propre de l'amour et de la guerre, et c'était les deux à la fois.

- Est-il rester longtemps? Demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, et quelqu'un doit lui apprendre comment fermer une porte et ne pas la claquer, en particulier à 3h du matin quand d'autres personnes essayent de dormir.

Edward se leva rapidement et regarda Rose.

- Que faisait Emmett ici à 3 heures du matin?

Mon travail ici était fait.

J'attrapais ma veste et mes clés de voiture et me dépêchais de sortir avant le début du feu d'artifice.

Nous avions besoin d'un approvisionnement en crème glacée, les filles aiment manger de la crème glacée quand les choses vont mal. Je me demandais quels parfums aimait Rose, j'en choisissais donc différents et les jetais dans le panier.

En rentrant à l'appartement l'atmosphère était si glaciale, que j'aurai presque pu ne pas mettre la glace au congélateur.

Hmm, de la pâte à biscuits, ma préférée. J'attrapais une cuillère et me jetais sur mon lit, je pouvais entendre la voix d'Edward gronder derrière la porte fermée de leur chambre. Maintenant j'entendais Rose pleurer, et le supplier de lui pardonner.

Hmm, j'aurai voulu qu'ils laissent la porte ouverte, que mes oreilles tendues puissent ne pas louper la moindre miette.

Oups, un autre homme qui a besoin d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de claquer une porte pour la fermer. La porte de sa chambre claqua, puis la porte d'entrée quelques minutes plus tard.

J'entendais Rose sangloter, elle était mal. J'étais une garce, mais c'était mon mari.

Elle, elle était la femme de quelqu'un d'autre, et même si elle l'avait quitté pour être avec son amant, comme elle le disait, elle ne devrait pas faire des choses avec son meilleur ami.

Je m'aventurais dans le salon et la trouvais assise sur le canapé, ses valises en face d'elle sur le sol.

- Tu pars Rose? Demandais-je.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Répondit-elle en pleurant à nouveau.

Un coup à la porte me donna un sursis et j'allais ouvrir.

- La livraison de meubles pour Rosalie Hale. Où devons-nous les mettre? Signez ici.

Je me tournais vers Rose.

- Que veux-tu faire de tes trucs? Ça ne sert à rien des les avoir ici si tu t'en va. Soulignais-je.

Tout pour être serviable.

- Mets-les dans la rue, je n'ai pas de maison pour le moment. Dit-elle.

- Hé, tu veux rester dans mon ancien studio jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelque chose? Demandais-je, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit sans-abri par ma faute.

- Je pourrais? Je ne sais pas si je peux me le permettre, je ne fais que quelques heures au bar.

- En fait, il est payé jusqu'à la fin de l'année, donc pas de problème. Hey, pourriez-vous prendre ces valises en plus des meubles et les déposer là. Demandais-je aux livreurs.

Je notais le nom de l'immeuble et le numéro du studio.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda Rose.

- Cela coûtera 50 $ de plus.

J'attrapais mon sac à main et remis l'argent, ils prirent les meubles et les valises et descendirent l'escalier.

- C'est un petit studio, je ne sais pas si tu seras en mesure de tout caser. Lui dis-je.

- C'est un toit au-dessus de ma tête. Je te remercie Bella.

Oui, mais c'est un logement pour étudiants, ils allaient probablement la mettre à la porte quand ils réaliseront que ce n'est pas un étudiant qui y vit.

Maintenant, je me sentais vraiment petite, une vraie garce. Je ne m'étais jamais battue pour un garçon, si quelqu'un d'autre le voulait, je baissais la tête et le laissais.

Pas cette fois.

Je voulais plus que ces baisers et j'étais prête à faire tout ce qu'il fallait.

Rose partit avec les chauffeurs de la camionnette, et je fermais la porte tranquillement.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie je m'ennuyais. Je errais donc dans l'appartement, rangeant de petites choses, lavant mes vêtements et appuyant sur les touches du piano qu'ils avaient acheté après que je sois partie.

Il était magnifique, blanc et brillant.

Je m'assis et fis les gammes que mon professeur de musique m'avait apprit des années avant.

Puis je me mis à jouer une musique douce et facile, pour débutant : Suteki Da Ne. Je n'étais pas allée très loin dans mes leçons, pensant que je n'avais aucun talent musical.

Je devais être très concentrée car je n'avais même pas remarqué Edward, jusqu'à ce que je tape une fausse note et que j'arrête de jouer.

- Je n'ai qu'une requête. Dit-il. - La prochaine fois qu'une de mes petites amies triche avec moi, pourrais-tu juste me le dire et ne pas foutre le bordel entre nous en disant des choses que nous ne comprenons pas? C'était méchant.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre, alors que je m'asseyais là, sentant mon visage rougir de confusion.

Ce n'était pas ma faute si sa petite amie était une garce. Je pensais lui rendre service.

Bon, je m'étais rendue service, et ça se retournait un peu contre moi. Sa prochaine petite amie? Ce n'était pas ce que j'espérais entendre, à moins que mon nom ne soit ajouté à cette déclaration.

Je décidais de préparer le repas, cuisiner était mon remède contre le stress, et bientôt la place fut remplie de l'odeur du pain fraîchement cuit au four, des fruits de mer et des cookies banane- chocolat.

Je frappais à la porte d'Edward lui demandant s'il voulait déjeuner.

Pas de réponse.

Je supposais que j'allais manger seule.

J'étais assise, entrain de manger quand il entra dans la cuisine et se tint au dos d'une chaise.

- Bella, tu as fait ça à cause du baiser?

Je me tortillais mal à l'aise. Quelle était la bonne réponse?

- Dis-moi, as-tu délibérément foutu la merde afin que Rose avoue, parce que tu pensais que si elle était hors course tu pourrais prendre son côté du lit?

- J'ai juste pensé que tu avais le droit de savoir. Répondis-je en jouant avec mes pâtes.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait pour ça. Si tu pensais que je devais le savoir, tu aurais du me le dire discrètement, en privé. Comme toute personne raisonnable aurait fait.

- Désolée. Murmurais-je. J'étais désolée, mais principalement parce que ça ne se passait pas comme je l'avais espéré.

- Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Je te l'ai dit, et je t'ai montré pourquoi. Sais-tu comment je me sens en ce moment? Comme si la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé venait de se terminer. Je suis venu ici pour être avec elle, plus que pour jouer dans les films. J'aime Rose et ce qu'elle a fait, bon Dieu , c'était lâche et minable, mais tu sais quoi, elle couchait avec Royce quand je l'ai rencontré, et peu de temps après, alors que notre relation était toute récente, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils étaient mariés, elle ne pouvait pas rompre comme ça . J'ai eu à la partager et si ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett n'était que l'erreur d'une nuit, je peux lui pardonner, parce que ce serait mieux que d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien . Elle est mon avenir, je l'espère.

- Tu l'aimes, pourtant tu es prêt à la partager? Super Relation. C'est la meilleure Edward. Bonne chance pour l'avenir, vous avez tous les deux commencé dans le mensonge, je suppose que ce n'est pas nouveau pour toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer concevoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui couche avec quelqu'un d'autre en même temps, mais, chacun son truc.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et baissa la tête dans ses mains, ces mains avec ces doigts si longs, si beaux, qui m'avaient touchés d'une façon que même une star ne réussirait pas. Il les passa dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, lui donnant l'impression d'être encore plus triste, et soudainement je me sentis mal.

J'avais été méchante et irréfléchie, et ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Si je voulais que ces lèvres touchent à nouveau les miennes, je devais faire marche arrière et espérer qu'il me choisisse parce que j'étais le meilleur choix, pas le seul choix.

- Je ne savais pas que je la partageais. Dit-il d'une voix qui était presque un murmure. - Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée quand je l'ai rencontré, elle a admis qu'elle couchait encore avec lui, alors j'ai rompu, mais je suis revenu. Je reviens toujours. Je vais la reprendre cette fois, je le sais déjà . Elle est comme une drogue pour moi.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai agis comme une garce. Je n'avais jamais été touché comme ça par un baiser, bon Dieu, personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça avant, je pense que j'ai perdu l'esprit, et certainement mes manières et mon sens de la décence. Tu as raison, nous sommes dangereux. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour aider? Dois-je aller parler à Rose?

- Tu le ferais? Elle n'a personne ici. Elle va paniquer. J'ai juste besoin de quelque temps.

Je rangeais mon déjeuner dans le frigo avec les restes, et partis vers le studio.

Emmett portait les meubles que les livreurs avaient laissé sur le bord du trottoir.

- Bella. Il me salua méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demandais-je.

- Rose a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés et je suis l'homme qu'il faut. Répondit-il. - Elle avait bu, nous étions juste entrain de nous embrasser et je me suis laissé emporter. Dis-moi que tu n'as jamais baisé avec quelqu'un sous l'influence.

Eh bien, je le pouvais, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- Donc, ça ne voulait rien dire?

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il portait et me regarda.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Je voudrais qu'il y ait plus, mais je l'aime assez pour faire marche arrière, si c'est ce qu'elle veut. C'est une personne très gentille, elle est juste impulsive et désorientée. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé son numéro, mais Rose en a trois. Ce n'est pas une garce, elle s'est sauvée de ce mariage et Royce était son premier, pendant sa lune de miel. Elle lui était complètement fidèle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende au Royaume-Uni avec ses amis et qu'elle rencontre Edward . Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, merde, il est très beau. Puis elle a été déchirée entre les deux. Maintenant, elle l'a, mais elle est paniquée, elle a déménagé trop vite et n'a jamais eu de pause entre les deux. Je veux lui donner tout le temps dont elle a besoin, si elle me choisit.

- Et tes petites-amies?

- Victoria? C'est fini. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Londres avant des années peut-être, et je ne sais pas si Siobhan viendrait ici. Je ne me soucie plus d'elles maintenant. Rose est faite pour moi, c'est celle que je veux.

- Elle est celle qu'Edward veut aussi. Il est presque prêt à oublier ce que vous avez fait. Si c'était un hasard.

- Je ne pourrai pas la laisser partir. C'est une femme extraordinaire, Bella.

- Ouais. Je soupirais, j'aurais souhaité garder ma bouche fermée.

Peut-être que sans mon intervention, elle aurait choisi Emmett et laissé Edward, maintenant les deux se battaient pour elle.

- Je venais juste voir comment elle allait, est-elle à l'intérieur?

- Ouais. Dit-il, en soulevant le fauteuil au-dessus de sa tête comme si c'était une plume. Ses muscles ressortaient de ses bras et je lorgnais un peu. Pas mal. Je n'allais pas vers les mecs musclés, mais je commençais à comprendre pourquoi certaines filles le faisaient.

Rose riait alors qu'Emmett posait le fauteuil à l'intérieur.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment placer tout ces meubles. C'était une idée stupide, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un endroit où vivre, et d'éclaircir mes idées. Essayes de le pousser plus loin, à droite contre le canapé. C'est mieux. Aimerais-tu sortir déjeuner? Il doit y avoir certains endroits où les étudiants mangent, ici.

Son visage tomba quand elle me vit.

- Bella. Heureuse maintenant? Tu viens te réjouir? Il m'a dit, et ne penses pas que je crois qu'il s'est arrêté à un seul baiser.

- Il l'a fait, vraiment. Lui répondis-je.

- Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui me fit comprendre qu'elle n'en n'avait rien à fiche de moi.

Rejoindre le club Rose, je suis en rogne contre moi aussi. Je t'ai traitée si méchamment.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, Edward m'a demandé de passer te voir.

- Oh, tu es donc son espionne maintenant.

- Non, je veux dire, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Je vais bien, il n'a pas besoin de se déranger. Peut-être que tout cela s'est passé pour le mieux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se faufile dans ton lit. Ne prétends pas ne pas le savoir.

Je la regardais, choquée.

- Hey, laisses-moi en dehors de ça. Je l'ai peut-être laissé m'embrasser, mais rien d'autre ne serait arrivé tant qu'il était avec toi.

- Eh bien, il n'est plus avec moi maintenant, alors vas-y et laisses ta porte ouverte, je parie qu'il rampera dans ton lit dans la semaine.

- Il veut que tu reviennes. Laissais-je échapper, sans réfléchir.

- Non, ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai besoin d'espace et de distance. Demandes-lui de rester à l'écart pendant un certain temps, s'il te plaît, et ne viens pas me surveiller pour lui, d'accord?

- Que vais-je lui dire? Demandais-je paniquée. Rien ne se passait comme il fallait aujourd'hui.

- Dis-lui que je l'appellerai quand je serai prête, ce n'est pas la peine qu'il me téléphone ou qu'il passe me voir. Merci, Bella.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte, je fis signe à Emmett qui souriait, et m'échappais

- A bientôt, Bella. Amuses-toi avec Eddie.

J'avais discuté d'un petit point avec Emmett, essayant de le convaincre qu'Edward n'obtiendrait pas de soulagement sexuel avec moi, avais-je été capable de me montrer assez sincère dans cette déclaration? Sérieusement, s'il essayait encore de m'embrasser, je serais tout à fait d'accord.

Probablement.

Certainement.

Je retournais très lentement à l'appartement, cherchant quoi dire à Edward. Devais-je mentionner qu'Emmett était là? Est-ce que ça me rendrait encore plus garce? Je ne savais pas comment réparer tout cela et Rose ne m'avait pas vraiment aidée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle tombe à genoux et supplie pour qu'Edward la reprenne, et je pense qu'il s'attendait à la même chose. Merde, espérons qu'il ne tire pas sur le messager.

Il était assis où je l'avais laissé en partant, je m'assis en face en essayant de trouver les bons mots. Les mots qui adoucissent le coup et qui ne laissent pas d'autres dommages.

Ses yeux étaient avides de nouvelles, et je savais ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire.

- Rose dit qu'elle va bien, elle t'appellera, après qu'elle ait prit de la distance et qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle veut.

- Elle ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne crois pas, pas encore en tout cas. Elle a demandé de ne pas l'appeler ni d'aller la voir pendant quelques jours.

- Emmett était là? Me demanda-t-il.

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre.

- Bella, Emmett était là-bas?

- Oui, mais il n'était là que pour porter les meubles.

- Elle l'a choisi, pas vrai?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas..

- Était-elle bouleversée, elle pleurait?

- Edward ...

- Donc, non.

Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre à coucher et pendant un long moment je n'entendis rien. Plus tard dans la nuit, je l'entendis chanter doucement en jouant de la guitare

Je voulais que tu saches que j'aime la façon dont tu ris  
>Je veux te serrer fort et enlever ta douleur<br>Je garde ta photo, ça me fait du bien  
>je veux te serrer fort et enlever ta douleur<p>

Parce que je suis brisé quand je suis seul  
>Et je ne pense pas que je suis assez fort<br>parce que je suis brisé quand je suis seul  
>Et je ne vois pas la lumière quand tu n'es pas là<p>

Le pire est passé maintenant et nous pouvons de nouveau respirer  
>je veux te serrer fort, tu as enlevé ma douleur<br>Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre, et plus personne pour lutter  
>je veux te serrer fort et enlever ta douleur<p>

Je connaissais la chanson. Je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais brisé Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à mlca66, aelita48, patoun (eh oui, ça change de Bella, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour avoir un beau mec...), unaestrella, lealily, bellaeva, Rosabella01 (pas de mal...), edwardbellaamour, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Isnoname, Hilly Saprrow, sand91, Magou76, crepuscule2512, Nilua, CelineR91, midsum, larsand**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Dire que les choses devinrent tendues à partir de ce moment était un euphémisme. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir m'échapper en cours et mon travail au bar était super, c'était un réel plaisir de travailler avec la femme qui me haïssait autant que mon compagnon de chambre.

À la maison, Edward fronçait les sourcils, boudait, et jouait des ballades sur sa guitare. Il ne voulait pas toucher le piano, et j'en restais éloigné également.

Je cuisinais, faisais le ménage et écoutais de la musique sur mon iPod tout en faisant semblant de vivre seule, ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais pu.

Parfois de la nourriture était sortie du réfrigérateur, donc je savais qu'il mangeait quelque chose, mais il avait l'air pâle, fatigué et beaucoup trop mince. Rose, d'autre part, avait un putain d'air radieux, me donnant envie de la frapper.

Emmett était au bar quand elle y était, ils parlaient ensemble, et il la raccompagnait toujours chez elle.

Je me demandais où il dormait maintenant, vu qu'il avait rompu avec sa copine, il devait être une sorte de sans-abri. Sauf, si bien sûr, Rose et lui partageaient ce joli lit en métal blanc que j'avais vu à l'extérieur le jour où Emmett l'aidait à porter les meubles.

Je ne pouvais pas demander, mais en quelques semaines les choses pouvaient changer.

Rose se présenta au travail avec un sourire énorme sur le visage et un diamant à son doigt. Emmett avait ce même sourire.

Je vois, une fin heureuse.

Pas tellement pour Edward.

Je redoutais de lui dire. Je l'avais entendu lui laisser des messages sur son téléphone, la plupart des nuits, il se murait dans la stupeur et il n'allait même pas aux peu d'auditions que son agent lui avait décroché.

Je suppose que ses parents payaient les factures car nous avions toujours l'électricité, l'eau et le téléphone.

J'avais envisagé de déménager, mais pour aller où? Je n'avais nulle part où aller.

Sur le chemin pour aller à l'université je remarquais un camion de déménagement devant mon ancien studio, Emmett une fois de plus, emballait les cartons de Rose. Ainsi, elle déménageait. Cela résolvait un problème, je pourrais retourner vivre là-bas.

Je décidais de forcer Edward à avoir une conversation avec moi, il avait l'habitude de quitter le salon pour aller dans sa chambre quand je rentrais.

Donc, quand j'ouvris la porte, il se leva, guitare à la main, les yeux rouges, mais j'attrapais son bras.

Il me secoua avec impatience.

- Edward, manifestement, ça ne vas pas marcher. Tu as besoin d'espace et j'ai besoin d'être dans un endroit qui n'est pas rempli de tension et de haine. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, mais elle est celle qui a triché avec toi. Ne l'oublies pas. Elle a choisi de coucher avec Emmett et maintenant ils sont fiancés, il est inutile de l'attendre plus longtemps.

Il avait l'air blessé, j'aurai voulu pouvoir lui faire un câlin, mais j'étais un poison pour lui maintenant.

- Je pense que je devrais retourner au studio. OK?

Il me regarda comme si je n'étais pas là, et partit dans sa chambre à coucher.

Merde.

Si je partais, il serait vraiment seul et personne ne saurait s'il mangeait.

Je voulais qu'il me réponde, une seule fois, qu'il me dise ce qu'il voulait que je fasse.

Je préparais le dîner, aujourd'hui, je cuisinais quelque chose qui puisse être réchauffé, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas manger quand je venais de cuisiner.

Il me surpris en sortant de sa chambre et en s'asseyant à table, une bouteille à la main. Il mit ses pieds sur la table et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

- Alors, le rat déserte le navire en perdition. C'était prévisible.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ici, tu ne me parles jamais, tu ne me dis même pas bonjour.

- Salut. Il se mit à rire durement. - J'oublie toujours mes manières, comment veux-tu que je remercie quelqu'un qui à foutu ma vie en l'air? Je n'ai pas lu ce livre qui explique quoi faire dans cette situation.

- Je souhaiterai que rien de tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Peut-être que nous devrions demander une annulation, et tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te marier.

- Je ne pense pas vouloir à nouveau m'associer à ce genre de filles qui se marient pour de l'argent. En quelque sorte ce sont des putes, tu ne crois pas?

Il bu à la bouteille et me jeta un coup d'œil.

- Peut-être que tu devrais me donner quelque chose de plus pour mon argent, maintenant je n'ai personne pour baiser. Peut-être que tu me le dois.

- D'accord, vraiment je vais déménager. Je partirai demain. Je passerai te faire à manger tous les jours, si tu veux sortir ou rester dans votre chambre, je ne t'apprécie pas particulièrement en ce moment.

- Oh désolé, je me rends compte que je devrais te remercier pour m'avoir enlevé ma raison de vivre.

- Eh bien, tu n'as pas vraiment couru après. Lui as-tu envoyé des fleurs ou essayer de lui parler autrement que par messages? Elle a probablement simplement dû les supprimer. Elle n'est pas encore mariée, va lui parler.

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle me parlera?

- Pas si tu restes un trou du cul qui boit tout le temps et ne se lave jamais. Tu pues Edward, vas prendre une douche, rases-toi et laves-toi les cheveux. On dirait que tu t'es lavé à la saleté, pour l'amour du ciel.

- Elle ne me veux plus de toute façon. Elle a Emmett maintenant.

- Oh, tu as réussi à la voler à Royce et elle a été mariée avec lui, vas la voler à Emmett. Qu'a t-il à lui offrir que tu n'as pas?

- Rien, c'est pourquoi je déteste ça. Il n'a même pas reçu d'argent de sa famille. Il n'a rien que son travail boiteux à la salle de gym, il n'a même pas d'appartement, il a juste habité chez sa copine. Je devrais peut-être rendre visite à son ex, voir si elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour baiser.

- Je dis toujours la même chose, en premièr la douche. Elle ne te laissera pas passer la porte comme tu es en ce moment.

Je fis le tour de la table et tendis la main vers sa bouteille.

- C'est stupide, boire ne résoudra rien. Je vais la verser de ce pas dans l'évier, d'accord?

Il ne protesta pas, j'allais chercher trois serviettes propres et les mis dans sa salle de bain.

Il me laissa le conduire à l'intérieur, il tenta de se raser, mais il semblait que les choses pourraient devenir sanglante et je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir d'autres personnes saigner, j'avais tendance à m'évanouir ou à vomir.

Je pris le rasoir, l'assis sur le couvercle des toilettes, et très soigneusement enlevais l'épaisseur de poils de son menton.

Je nettoyais sa salle de bain alors qu'il se douchait dans la mienne, je pris son linge sale et le mis dans la machine. Donc, voilà ce que ça devait être d'avoir un fils adolescent, pensais-je en enlevant les draps de son lit et en me demandant si il n'était pas plus approprié de les brûler. Il ne les avait pas changé depuis que Rose était partie, ils avaient du être assez jolis, avec des feuilles roses, maintenant, ils étaient crasseux et ça sentait mauvais.

Je les mis également dans la machine à laver, puis je posais des draps blancs frais sur son lit, et rangeais la chambre à coucher.

Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop long, après sa douche et shampoing, il sortit enveloppé dans une serviette et je les peignais vers l'arrière.

- Bien, maintenant tu vas manger, aller au lit et dormir, et demain tu iras voir Rose. Dis-lui combien elle te manque et rappelles lui que tu as fait tout cela pour elle, le mariage, l'appartement.

- Où vit-elle maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

Merde.

Je n'en n'avais aucune idée et je doutais qu'elle veuille me le dire.

- Je vais vérifier au travail, je fais le dernier service ce soir, je regarderai si elle a mis à jour ses informations personnelles.

- Bella, penses-tu qu'il y ait une chance qu'elle me revienne?

- Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne le demandes pas. Elle semble assez proche d'Emmett, mais elle était assez proche de toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, penses-y d'abord, regretteras-tu d'avoir essayé ou de ne pas avoir essayé? Si tu te montres compréhensif elle risque de le choisir lui plutôt que toi, il n'y aura donc pas de surprise si les choses ne marchent pas. Si elle te choisit, bonus. Il te suffit de savoir si tu es prêt à te mettre dans cette position ou si tu préfères renoncer maintenant, parce que renoncer ne semble pas te réussir.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je comprends. En quelque sorte. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, mais si je l'étais, je me battrai bec et ongles pour que mon amant me revienne. C'est toi qui vois. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles en pensant que cela va la faire revenir. Parles-lui et découvres ce qu'elle veut, si elle veut que tu sois une option pour elle. Au pire, elle te dira non et tu ne seras pas plus mal lotis. Au moins, elle saura que tu l'aimes toujours, ça doit signifier quelque chose, non?

Je priais pour que cette petite conversation l'encourage, mais ne lui donne pas des attentes irréalistes.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'essayer de rattraper ce que j'avais fait avant de pouvoir partir. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il irait mieux si je le laissais seul ici, et il pourrait ne jamais le reconnaître, je lespérais, mais je me détestais pour ce qui s'était passé. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Je lui servis une assiette de nourriture et me précipitais dehors pour travailler, le laissant à peine mieux, encore pâle et décharné, mais propre, au moins.

Le travail était calme, pour une fois je réussis à me faufiler à l'intérieur et regardais dans les dossiers du personnel, même si je n'y étais pas vraiment autorisée.

Je griffonnais son adresse, et remarquais qu'elle avait donné le numéro Emmett comme contact d'urgence. Quand je rentrais à la maison Edward dormait profondément. Sa porte était ouverte, alors je laissais la note sur sa table de chevet et refermais la porte sans bruit derrière moi.

Le lendemain, j'avais eu des conférences toute la journée et je me demandais si je devais lui envoyer un texto pour savoir s'il avait déjà été la voir. Elle avait le service du déjeuner au bar, elle devrait donc être à la maison vers 18H. Je doutais qu'il s'y rende dans la matinée, ou alors peut-être irait-il la voir au bar, ou peut-être pas.

Il voudra de l'intimité, un endroit pour consommer leurs retrouvailles si ça marchait, comme il lespérait.

Je jetais un œil au bar en rentrant des cours. Elle était entrain d'empiler des verres propres et riait avec Emmett.

Très bien.

Ainsi, Edward ne l'avait pas encore vu, ou elle avait choisi Emm.

J'ouvris la porte avec une certaine appréhension, mais je pouvais entendre Edward dans la douche, et il chantait :_"Bébé reviens"_, j'espérais qu'il ne soit pas trop confiant.

Il avait été se faire couper les cheveux, il avait l'air bien, J'aimais un peu l'état sauvage et désordonné, mais je savais que c'était pour Rose et elle l'aimait rasé et coquet.

Son teint était mieux et les cernes violettes sous ses yeux avaient disparues. Il était de bonne humeur, ça faisait plaisir à voir, mais plus il espérait, plus il risquait de tomber.

J'arrangeais son col et brossais une poussière imaginaire de sa chemise, puis je lui fis un signe quand il passa la porte, des roses dans une main, le cœur dans l'autre.

Ensuite, je fis les 100 pas et me mordis les ongles.

Je mis la télévision et vis le chef préparer quatre différents dîner de fête, il n'était toujours pas rentré.

Merde.

Bon?

Pas bon?

Peut-être passait-il la nuit chez elle?

J'aurais du lui demander de m'envoyer un texto.

Enfin, vers 1 heure, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'aller au lit, demain j'avais cours et je travaillais, je devais essayer de dormir. Après avoir passé une heure à tourner je glissais finalement dans un sommeil profond.

Je me réveillais tout à coup.

Des mains étaient sur mes seins, des lèvres embrassaient mon cou, et je repoussais la personne qui était dans mon lit, en état de choc.

Edward.

Il était soûl et il pleurait.

Merde.

- Elle ne veut pas de moi, Bella. Elle est déjà divorcée, et elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Elle va se marier avec Emmett.

Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait 2 ans pour divorcer de nos jours comme elle me l'avait dit, mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais. Je sais que quand mes parents avaient divorcé cela avait prit un peu de temps, mais c'était il y a longtemps, maintenant tout le monde exige tout instantanément, nous étions une génération exigeante.

- Edward. Dis-je en essayant de se glisser hors de son étreinte.

Il leva les yeux, les larmes striaient son visage.

- Est-ce que tu as bu?

- Non, j'aurais voulu pourtant. Jasper m'a seulement laissé boire 2 verres.

- Tu étais avec Jasper?

- Ouais, Rose l'a appelé et lui a dit de venir me chercher quand j'ai refusé de partir. Emmett m'a mis dans sa voiture.

Super, un rejet accompagné d'une humiliation.

- Je n'aurais pas du y aller, je souhaiterais ne pas y avoir été.

Et un deuxième plantage pour Bella Swan, j'aurais dû rester en dehors de ça. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai retenir la leçon?

Je le laissais s'allonger à côté de moi, mais j'éloignais sa main tout en lui permettant de mettre sa tête sur ma poitrine et je fis passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Pauvre Edward.

Je suppose que je l'avais brisé à nouveau.

Il se calma et s'endormit, je regardais sa poitrine monter et descendre alors que j'étais couchée à côté de lui, mes mains sur son bras, le caressant quand il frissonnait dans son sommeil.

Je devais m'être assoupie, parce que je me réveillais avec sa tête dans mon cou, et ses mains caressaient mes flancs.

- Nous pourrions être ensemble, ce serait bien, je n'ai pas besoin de Rose.

Sa voix était désespérée.

- Edward, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Bella. Je t'aime, je t'ai épousé, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas.

- D'accord. Nous pouvons en parler. Dis-je en essayant de le rassurer.

- S'il te plaît, Bella, laisse-moi t'aimer, laissez-nous essayer d'être un couple.

Je savais qu'il se raccrochait juste à une chimère, et je souhaitais sincèrement que mes maudites parties intimes m'écoute. C'était juste un réflexe, pas de l'amour, peut-être un peu de désir. Il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis des semaines.

J'ouvrais ma bouche pour lui dire que ce qu'il avait à l'esprit n'arriverait pas, et que nous n'essaierons pas d'être un couple, mais ses lèvres scellèrent ma bouche et je gémis bruyamment quand sa langue fit à nouveau cette chose.

Merde, cet homme était exceptionnellement doué.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre, j'avais essayé. J'étais presque tentée de briser le baiser.

Presque.

Il mit se mains sur mes fesses et me tira contre lui, son érection m'effleura là où je voulais le sentir et mon corps stupide et dissipé se plaqua contre lui.

- Oh, Bella, oui. Il gémissait tout en se frottant contre moi ... juste là.

Mes yeux se fermèrent , je ressentais dans chaque partie de mon corps des sensations, résultat de ce que nous faisions.

Ma mère vivait à Phoenix, mais elle vivait aussi à l'intérieur de ma tête et elle a commença à m'avertir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Tais-toi, maman.

Ne fais pas cela, c'est stupide ma fille. Cria-t-elle.

J'aurais répondu, mais Edward suçait mon mamelon et je ne pouvais même plus me souvenir du nom de ma mère.

Son autre main caressait mon clitoris très excité et je gémissais plus fort que jamais.

Merde.

Je devais l'arrêter.

Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui.

Il tira ma culotte sur le côté et je le sentis pousser contre moi, peau à peau.

C'est là que tu te lèves et que tu le gifles, me conseilla ma mère.

Lèves-toi.

Mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient pas, au contraire, elles s'ouvraient, elles avaient envie de lui à l'intérieur.

Il nous retourna et se plaça au-dessus de moi, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Veux-tu que je m'arrête? Demanda-t-il en laissant l'extrémité de son pénis juste à l'entrée de mon sexe.

-Non, Dieu, non. Quelqu'un gémissait et je me cambrais quand il poussa un peu à l'intérieur.

Puis soudainement il poussa complètement et je ne bougeais plus, choquée par la douleur soudaine.

Edward continua à pousser, tout en m'embrassant dans le cou et travaillant mon clitoris.

- Apparemment ça fait un moment pour toi aussi. Murmura-t-il, en me pénétrant plus fort.

Ouais, un certain temps. Pas depuis ma dernière vie.

Je devins un peu plus lucide quand sa bouche descendit sur la mienne, puis la raison, le bon sens disparurent pour laisser place au désir et à l'envie.

Il sortit puis entra à nouveau en moi, la douleur s'atténua.

Encore une fois, j'avais beaucoup moins mal.

Encore une fois.

Bien, vraiment bien.

Oooh mieux, mieux.

Encore, encore.

J'étais perdue.

Il me tenait fermement et maintenait la cadence,entrant, sortant, je me cambrais et gémissais.

Alice avait raison, c'était bon, si bon.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait couché avec tous ces garçons, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais loupé.

Mon corps commença à trembler et je me mordis la lèvre.

Je me sentis me raidir et frissonner, puis je me refermais sur lui alors qu'il était en moi et quand l'extase remplaça la douleur je me mis à crier son nom.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, il me pénétra plus rapidement, puis s'effondra sur moi.

Mon corps tremblait, il mordilla mon oreille, gémissant alors que je gémissais en retour.

- Je te l'avais dit, dangereux, dangereux.

Eh bien, ce qui est fait est fait, il serait stupide d'arrêter maintenant, parce que nous avions déjà sauté de la falaise.

Il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

Je me réveillais brusquement ce matin là, et j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure.

J'essayais de me soustraire aux bras d'Edward, mais il se réveilla et prit immédiatement mon mouvement comme une invitation à plus.

Il m'embrassa d'un de ces baisers qui vous désarme complètement et nous recommençâmes les péchés de la veille.

J'aimais ça, merde, cette sensation quand il venait en moi, ce frisson avant d'atteindre mon orgasme, le sien, c'était incroyable et enivrant.

Enfin, en sueur, haletant, les âmes repues, nous dûmes nous arrêter avant de brûler.

- Ce fut la nuit la plus étonnante de toute ma putain de vie. Annonça Edward.

- Je déteste avoir à dire cela, mais j'ai cours, et j'ai vraiment besoin de me lever. Répondis-je.

Il sourit et passa ses mains le long de mes bras.

- Vas-y. Je te remercie, Bella. J'avais vraiment besoin de cette dernière nuit, j'étais vraiment près du bord. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauver.

Je lui souris puis me dirigeais vers la douche.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi répondre à ça.

_De rien _me semblait inadéquate et grossier.

Edward était dans sa douche quand je sortis, mes longs cheveux étaient encore humides, alors je les essorais.

Devais-je aller le voir pour lui dire au revoir? Quelles sont les règles après?

Je n'avais aucune expérience.

- Bye-Edward. Crias-je, puis je partis avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Le cours fut chargé, nous avons essayé de faire le maximum de travail avant la première pause.

Enfin, la journée était terminée et je rentrais chez moi, pas de travail ce soir, peut-être pourrions nous réitérer nos performances.

Edward était couché sur le divan, parlant au téléphone, à sa mère.

J'essayais de ne pas écouter mais j'avais besoin de café et je ne pouvais pas aller me cacher dans ma chambre.

- Non, maman, je ne m'enfuis pas, il n'y a simplement plus de raison pour moi de rester maintenant. Oui, je t'appelle quand l'avion atterrit. Non, j'ai assez d'argent. Merci bien. A bientôt. Oui, j'ai reçu le mail, ils commencent à préparer le film la semaine prochaine, j'ai juste besoin d'un repos de quelques jours quand je rentre à la maison, ce voyage en avion m'épuise. Bye Bye maman. Je vais raccrocher, nous pouvrrns parler quand je serai là. Bye.

Il ferma le téléphone et se leva.

- Ouais, eh bien j'ai eu un rôle à Londres. J'ai fait un téléfilm pour eux avant et celui-ci semble décent. C'est mieux que rien et c'est peut-être mieux si Rose et moi, ne sommes pas sur le même continent. Je dois emballer mes affaires.

- OK. Dis-je en hochant la tête, regardant ses valises que je n'avais même pas vu plus tôt.

Il n'avait fait aucune promesse.

Hier soir, c'était la nuit dernière.

Je savais qu'il ne cherchait pas à commencer une relation, c'était juste une baise de confort.

- Vas-tu revenir? Demandais-je.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas. Tu peux vivre ici si Carlisle n'a pas besoin de louer l'appartement. Tu peux prendre ma chambre si tu veux.

Elle avait la meilleure vue, plus d'espace et deux salles de bains. Bien pourquoi j'aurai besoin de deux salles de bains ...

- Merci. Je vais rester pendant un moment et je te ferais savoir. Donc, l'annulation?

- Ouais, c'est plus simple il me semble. Je vais te chercher un avocat.

- Bien, bien.

C'était certainement raisonnable.

Retour à nos anciennes vies.

Charlie serait content que ce soit fait.

Il allait me manquer.

Même de mauvaise humeur, Edward avait été un compagnon.

Je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'être sa vraie femme, et je suppose que je le regrettais, mais nous avions eu des rapports sexuels. Il avait prit ma virginité.

- Eh bien, j'ai un taxi à appeler. Tiens. Il me remis les clés de voiture.

- Cette épave qu'est la tienne doit être autorisée à mourir. Je veux que tu ais ma voiture. Je vais te la céder, légalement. Merci, Bella. Pour tout.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je lui souris en espérant ne pas pleurer.

Sa bouche descendit et j'eus mon dernier baiser atomique, j'haletais quand il me relâcha.

- Dangereux. Dit-il en riant.

- Ouais. J'étais d'accord.

- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais. Dit-il.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi. Répondis-je.

- Ouais, désolé, j'ai été un tel crétin.

- Pour ma part, désolée ..

- Oublies ça. Une nouvelle vie pour nous deux maintenant.

- Ouais, ou retour à l'ancienne pour moi.

Il me serra étroitement et embrassa ma tête.

- Bye Bella. Ça a été explosif. Tu as été incroyable.

- Bye Edward. Lui répondis-je, désirant qu'il parte maintenant, ou reste pour toujours.

Il sortit et ferma la porte doucement.

Voilà, toujours fermer aussi tranquillement.

J'avais eu raison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à sand91, aelita48, moinini, sarinette60, mlca66, Rosabella01, kacie27, Isnoname, edwarbellaamour, Lily-pixie, lili6213, Habswifes, ****bellaeva, Hanine, twibeajer, Aliiiice, coco-des-iles, Aphrongelos Ines, Charloon. Pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte ou favori.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Chapitre 7 :** **Dans mon cœur**

Après qu'Edward ait passé la porte, quelque chose avait changé. L'air, l'atmosphère, l'ambiance, il avait emporté quelque chose avec lui ce jour-là.

Je ne me sentais plus à la maison. J'étais simplement tentée de plier bagages et de partir, mais le bon sens me disait d'attendre, de réfléchir et de ne pas précipiter quoi que ce soit.

L'appartement redevint le même au bout de quelques jours.

Un autre chapitre à clore dans le livre de Bella.

Un chapitre torturé, un triste chapitre, un chapitre qui m'avait montré ce que j'étais capable de faire, je n'avais jamais connu la Bella garce avant.

Mais aussi, j'étais comme le phoenix qui renaissait de ses cendres.

Je n'étais plus la vierge Bella.

J'avais connu un homme au fond de moi, un bel homme, qui aurait dans mon cœur une petite place, toujours.

Il n'en voulait pas et il ne saurait jamais, mais je savais, et cela suffisait.

Peu à peu j'oubliais les mauvaises choses pour ne me souvenir que des bonnes. Ses mains quand il me caressait, ses lèvres sur les miennes, la sensation de son corps au dessus de moi après un rapport sexuel, son corps enveloppé autour du mien lorsque nous dormions.

Cela me mettait presque la larme à l'œil parfois, surtout si j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Alice vint me voir trois semaines après qu'Edward soit parti, et frappa dans ses mains avec joie.

Elle avait été tellement absorbée avec Jasper que je l'avais à peine vue ou juste en coup de vent. Il s'agissait de notre première rencontre depuis que je n'étais plus vierge.

- Oh, oui, il a pris ta fleur! Comment c'était, avais-je raison? As-tu aimé? Était-ce génial? Je sais que c'est assez la merde la première fois, mais il l'a refait, c'était mieux?

- Alice, trois mots, puis nous n'en parlerons plus jamais. Tu avais raison.

- Oh Bella, je suis tellement heureuse. Maintenant, ce dont nous avons besoin toi et moi c'est de te trouver un copain. Voyons, Marcus vient de rompre avec sa garce de petite amie, il a besoin d'une épaule bien chaude pour pleurer, le sexe de confort peut être si doux , tu as besoin d'essayer ça la prochaine fois.

Le sexe de réconfort était tout ce que j'avais essayé, mais je n'allais pas lui dire.

- Tu étais triste quand il est parti?Demanda-t-elle tout à coup, son sourire s'était évanoui.

-Tu ne l'aimais pas .. ou quoi que ce soit ridicule comme ça, non? C'était juste du sexe? C'est mieux si c'est juste du sexe la première fois, je le pense toujours. Donnes-toi une chance de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et comment tu l'as ressenti, et si tu le veux à nouveau, et avec qui, prends-le de cette façon, la prochaine fois tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire et ce qui se passera. C'est comme les petites roues sur ton vélo et je suis heureuse que ce soit avec Edward. Dans des circonstances différentes, dans une autre vie, vous deux auriez été parfaitement ensemble. Tu vas au mariage de Rose, car elle et Emmett voudraient t'inviter, mais ils ne sont pas sûrs que tu acceptes, et si tu veux y aller et que tu n'as rien à te mettre nous pourrons aller au centre commercial ...

Je n'entendais plus ce que me disait Alice, j'avais bloqué sur certains de ces mots. Dans une autre vie, nous aurions été parfait ensemble.

Elle avait raison.

Je soupirais.

Pas l'amour, pas proche de l'amour, mais l'affection, l'attraction, mais j'avais l'infime impression de lui avoir donné quelque chose, après ce que je lui avais enlevé. Je me sentais si mal à propos, à ce que je lui avais fait à lui et à Rose, mais la garce à l'intérieur de moi me disait _- Ouais, mais il ne serait jamais venu dans ton lit, si elle était retournée avec lui_. Ce qui aurait été une tragédie.

- Tu as besoin d'un partenaire pour le mariage, maintenant si ce n'est pas Marcus .. Je ne vois pas de sourire quand je mentionne son nom .. oh, c'est ton téléphone. Tu devrais répondre.

- Allô?

Je ne connaissais pas le numéro.

- Bella? C'est Edward.

Mon cœur battait.

Cœur stupide.

- Salut, Edward. Dis-je en notant l'enthousiasme de ma propre voix.

- J'ai tout arrangé, la voiture est à ton nom, j'ai envoyé les papiers, l'annulation est prête à être signée de suite. J'ai embauché un homme pour toi, Jay Jenks, il va t'appeler et organiser un rendez-vous pour te faire signer ta partie, et c'est tout. Alors, comment ça va?

- Très bien, c'est agréable d'entendre ta voix. Et pour le rôle? Tu l'as eu?

- Je viens de rencontrer le directeur, il semble aimer le téléfilm que j'ai fait quand j'avais 17 ans, et il dit que je peux obtenir plus de travail ici après celui-ci, nous allons donc espérer que ce soit vrai.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je veux que chacun sache, j'ai été la première Mme Edward Cullen quand tu seras célèbre.

- Bien sûr, c'est le marché. Lorsque GQ et Vanity Fair viendront frapper à ma porte, je vais m'assurer de ne pas oublier de te mentionner. J'ai été marié à une belle jeune fille mystérieuse nommée Bella.

- Fais cela. Je veux que tous les fans sachent que j'étais la première.

Je rougis en réalisant ce que je venais de dire.

- D'accord, pas de problème. Comment se passe la vie de célibataire ? Ça doit être un million de fois mieux que d'avoir un âne sentimental dans l'autre pièce.

- En fait, tu me manques. Admis-je.

- Tu me manques un peu aussi Swan. Hey, je dois y aller, passes le bonjour à Alice et Jazz pour moi, quand tu les verras.

- Bye, Edward.

- Merde Bella, tu l'aimes!

Alice pris le téléphone et le jeta quelque part, j'espérais qu'il eut un atterrissage en douceur.

- Je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste, eh bien, c'est celui qui ma prit ma fleur, c'est le premier. Je ne l'aime pas du tout.

- Bien sûr, tu ne l'aimes pas. Dit-elle, en me regardant malicieusement. - Donc, Marcus? Oui? Non? Oh, réponds à cette satanée chose, puis éteins-le.

J'attrapais mon téléphone espérant entendre à nouveau la voix de velours. Alice pris son téléphone et s'éloigna, mais sa voix affectueuse me fit dire qu'elle appelait Jasper.

- Hey Bells.

- Hey Jake.

- Donc, j'ai fait mes valises et je suis à mi-chemin, tu as un lit pour moi, ou même juste un côté du lit?

- Bien sûr, j'ai tout l'appartement maintenant.

- Edward est parti?

- Edward est retourné en Angleterre et je suis une femme libre. Mon cœur se serra à nouveau sous ces mots.

Stupide cœur.

Est-ce que ça allait toujours être comme ça.

- Eh bien, c'est la première bonne nouvelle que j'entends depuis un moment. Je suppose que Charlie ne le sait pas encore, car quand je suis allé lui dire où j'allais, il m'a interrompu rapidement et m'a poussé hors de son bureau prétextant une conférence sur le maintien des limites de vitesse et l'obéissance aux règles de la route.

- Alors, mon nom est encore sali?

- Je pense que nous pouvons dire ça.

- Super. Je vais lui dire, peut-être vais-je faire une photocopie de l'annulation et l'envoyer dans sa carte d'anniversaire le mois prochain. Cela devrait égayer sa journée.

- Je pense que oui. Tu as besoin que j'apporte quelque chose?

- Tes bras, j'ai besoin d'eux autour de moi. Je me sens un peu perdue pour être honnête.

- Tu les aura, Bells. Je t'aime. A bientôt.

- A plus tard, je t'attends.

- Jacob Black? Hmm, très beau, grand, musclé, des cheveux et des yeux magnifiques, et des dents si blanches qu'elles vous éblouissent, et tu l'as connu toute ta vie, et il t'aime déjà. Tu vois où je veux en venir? Je pense que nous pouvons avoir un nouveau petit ami pour toi.

- Edward n'a jamais été mon petit-ami.

- Petit-ami, partenaire de sexe, parfois c'est la même chose. Jake va dormir dans cette chambre, elle pointa son doigt vers mon ancienne chambre, - Ou celle là?

- Je n'ai aucune idée, mais je ne prévois pas d'avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui.

- Bella!

- Ouais. Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'avancer au lieu de me morfondre, ou cela deviendra une grande tragédie dramatique, et ça ne l'est pas. C'était une nuit.

Une nuit. Une nuit pas comme les autres nuits. Il avait touché mon corps, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait touché mon cœur aussi, et ce n'était pas autorisé. Je ne pourrai jamais le revoir, et je ne vais pas acheter des chats et vivre seule à jamais simplement parce que je ne peux pas l'avoir. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien à mon homme idéal. Je veux un homme qui soit fidèle, qui ne couche pas à droite et à gauche, qui ne vole pas les femmes des autres, qui ne cherche pas le sexe de réconfort auprès de vierges et qui reparte le lendemain.

Je suis ridicule.

Nous n'avons jamais prétendu nous apprécier, sans parler des faux sentiments d'amour. C'était du sexe. Ça ne pouvait être que du sexe, les gens avaient parfois des relations qui n'étaient que du sexe. Alice me l'avait dit assez souvent.

Ça devait être les symptômes prémenstruels, j'étais toujours romantique et nostalgique à cette période du mois. Je serai heureuse quand elles arriveraient et me laisseraient en paix.

Alice me regardait d'une telle façon que j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées.

Son téléphone sonna, elle fronça les sourcils et se leva pour l'éteindre, mais elle souriait joyeusement, donc je savais qui appelait.

Jasper.

Ils semblaient se téléphoner en permanence quand ils étaient séparés.

- Oh, il a appelé, Bella. Qu'avait-il à dire?

Elle me regardait, puis tout à coup elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce, elle alla à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et la referma.

Je la suivis et allumais l'interphone, vous savez des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent jamais ce qu'elles veulent. Devinez quoi, c'est vrai.

- Il s'est remit avec son ex-petite amie Nina qu'il avait quitté pour Rose? Cela a été rapide. Elle avait l'air vraiment jolie sur les photos qu'il nous a montré ce soir-là. Il avait l'air désolé de l'avoir quitté, car il s'est avéré que Rose n'était .. . pas aussi fidèle que l'on voudrait. Oh, c'est une artiste, c'est vrai. Ils vivent ensemble? Vraiment, c'est rapide. C'est probablement mieux. Va-t-il vendre l'appartement? Non, je suis heureux que tu me l'ais dit, non c'était juste un accord. Et Jacob Black est déjà en route. Si il la baise, elle aura plus aucun sentiment pour Edward. Ouais, eh bien, je t'aime aussi et j'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir. Je serai bientôt à la maison. Je t'aime. Non, je t'aime plus. Jasper, je gagne, je t'aime le plus.

Son téléphone se ferma et je courus vers la chambre pour m'asseoir à nouveau sur mon lit.

Je faisais semblant de m'ennuyer, espérant ne rien montrer sur mon visage.

- Jasper?

- Oui. Bella, Edward lui a téléphoné.

- Mmm? Répondis-je l'air de rien.

- Il est retourné avec son ancienne petite amie, elle lui a pardonné pour la chose avec Rose, et il vit avec elle. C'est sérieux.

- Bien. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il avait craqué après que ça se soit terminé avec Rose. J'espère qu'elle est gentille avec lui.

- Tu es d'accord avec cela?

- Bien sûr. Maintenant, de quelle couleur peindre mes ongles? Pas de rouge.

- Bella.

- Quoi?

- Il y a plus. Elle veut qui lui montre son engagement. Ils se sont fiancés.

Je restais tranquille. Quelle différence, diable, cela faisait-il pour moi, il ne reviendrait jamais et je ne voulais même pas de lui. Je ressentis quelques chose d'étrange au niveau de ma poitrine, comme si un trou était apparu, mais il n'y avait rien. Normal. Respires. Peut-être un virus, une pneumonie.

- Oh, c'est bien. Ainsi, lui et Rose ont eu leur _happy end_.

Alice me regarda l'heure suivante, méfiante, incrédule alors que je bavardais et me déplaçais, parlant de mode, pas ma meilleure idée, elle savait que je ne n'étais absolument pas au courant des dernières tendances.

Jake arriva et je l'accueillis peut-être beaucoup plus chaleureusement que je ne l'aurais fait avant.

- Bells! Dit-il avec surprise alors que je courais dans ses bras pour ne pas rester en face de lui, comme je le faisais habituellement.

- Hé, c'est agréable, je t'ai manqué?

- Oui. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois ici, Jacob.

- Salut Alice. Il se retourna, me tenant toujours.

- Jacob, contente de te revoir. Je dois y aller, Jasper m'attends .. espérons nu. Bye.

Jake se mit à rire et se tourna vers moi.

- Alors, Bells, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

- Jake, tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il sourit et s'exécuta c'était ... super. Pas atomique, mais je n'avais pas pensé à ce que je devais faire ou à mes devoirs, je pensais à la manière dont Jake était raisonnable et sécuritaire, il m'avait aimé pendant des années et il était doux, fiable en amour. Il était ce qu'une fille avait besoin à ses côtés.

Je laissais ma main se déplacer vers le bas et fis taire ma mère quand elle me traita de tous les noms, me disant que je me comportais comme une garce.

Je n'en n'étais pas une, j'avais juste besoin que Jake m'emmène loin de ces malaises qu'Edward avait laissé derrière lui, j'avais besoin de savoir que je pouvais passer à autre chose.

Je savais ce que je faisais, et la responsabilité que je prenais, mais j'étais prête pour cela. Le sexe ne serait jamais du sexe avec Jacob, il pouvait espérer prendre une partie de mon cœur aussi, et j'étais prête à risquer la plus petite moitié de mon cœur avec lui.

Il ne me ferait jamais ressentir ce qu'Edward m'avait fait ressentir, mais il me garderait en sécurité, il me protégerait et m'aimerait, je choisissais la meilleure solution. Mon père me souhaiterait la bienvenue à la maison, Forks ferait la fête quand mon nouveau livre serait publié et personne ne se référerait à mon premier, court et désastreux mariage. Ils nous respectaient trop, Jacob et moi pour cela.

Je pris la main de Jake et le conduisis à la chambre, m'arrêtant pour prendre ma couette et la jeter sur le lit que nous partagerions ce soir.

**EPOV**

- Papa, je voudrais que tu cèdes l'appartement à Bella Swan. Une sorte de paiement de pension alimentaire.

- Pourquoi? Edward, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas quitté enceinte ou que tu n'as pas fait autre chose de stupide.

- Non, je me sens ... juste protecteur envers elle. Sa famille n'a pas d'argent, elle ne pourra pas continuer à y vivre beaucoup plus longtemps, elle se sentira redevable en ne payant pas de loyer. Je la connais, papa, elle retournera dans ce misérable studio et reprendra trois emplois à nouveau. S'il te plaît fais ça pour moi.

- D'accord, Edward. Considère-le comme ton cadeau de Noël et attends-toi, de la part d'Esme, à un sac de charbon sous l'arbre cette année.

- Très bien. Je n'ai besoin de rien de toute façon. Nina et moi avons notre nouvel appartement, nous sommes prêts pour la vie. Merci pour ça par la même occasion. Elle l'aime beaucoup, elle a toujours voulu vivre du coté droit de la rivière.

- Eh bien, tu as de la chance d'être notre seul enfant, et nous pouvons te gâter. L'argent ne peut acheter le bonheur, mais tu peux au moins être à l'aise pendant que tu le cherches, et nous sommes heureux pour toi et Nina, fils. Elle a toujours été une gentille fille, et elle sera mieux pour toi que Rose.

Je baissais la tête. Rose m'avait ensorcelé en quelque sorte. Nina et moi avions été amis pendant des années, puis plus que des amis, nous avions vécu ensemble, mais dans une relation libre et ouverte, de manière non engagée, pas sûrs que nous voulions tous les deux les mêmes choses. Maintenant, elle sait ce qu'elle voulait et heureusement pour moi, c'était moi.

Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter mon nouveau bonheur et brillant avenir et oublier Bella. Elle méritait d'avoir plus que ses paies, après l'épouvantable façon dont je l'avais traitée, j'avais couché avec elle et j'étais parti.

Nous n'avions même jamais discuté de ses anciens amants, ou des miennes. Nous aurions dû faire cela, je ne savais même pas si elle avait déjà eu des coups d'un soir. Je savais que je devais partir le lendemain matin, j'étais content quand j'avais lu l'e-mail de Brian à la BBC, et l'offre d'emploi, il m'avait donné une vraie raison de revenir à la maison.

Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas Bella, je l'aimais, beaucoup trop, mais elle n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Je sais qu'elle n'approuvait pas ma relation avec Rose, elle semblait être une gentille jeune fille classique qui voudrait une maison blanche et un chien, et je n'avais pas ça à lui offrir.

Nina me connaissait, elle acceptait mon manque de revenus réguliers, mes amis, ma tendance à m'asseoir sur le toit et jouer de la guitare la nuit, elle me connaissait. C'était plus facile de cette façon.

Et beaucoup moins dangereux. J'aimais Nina et elle m'aimait mais elle n'avait pas la capacité de déchirer mon âme en lambeaux, comme Bella l'aurait fait si je lui avais laissé mon cœur. Je ne m'en serai pas sortir indemne, si elle m'avait choisi puis s'était ravisé. Elle m'aurait laissé tel un tas de cendres fumantes, ou seul pour l'éternité, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque.

Je ne suis pas masochiste. J'ai besoin d'être seul responsable de mon cœur, Rose me l'avait prouvé. Si je laissais Bella prendre mon cœur, il serait à sa merci et elle pourrait en faire ce qu'elle voudrait.

Le briser, marcher dessus, le déchirer.

Certaines relations ne sont jamais destinées à être sur Terre, mais je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute, quand j'irai au ciel, c'est elle qui m'attendra. Nous avions eu la chance d'éprouver la plus grande passion et nous l'avions fait, je n'aurai plus jamais une autre nuit comme celle-là, je le savais. Je savais que j'avais tourné le dos à la meilleure fille que je puisse rencontrer, mais je pourrai lui faire du mal aussi profondément qu'elle pourrait m'en faire, nous pourrions nous détruire mutuellement.

Je ne veux pas de ça pour elle, elle mérite une belle, longue et heureuse vie avec quelqu'un qui l'aime, comme ce type, Jacob Black. Quelqu'un qui l'aime simplement et qui la fait passer en premier.

On pourrait ne pas le croire, mais j'ai donné à Bella un cadeau bien plus significatif que la voiture, quand je suis parti.

Je lui ai donné la chance d'avoir une vie heureuse et normale.

**BPOV**

J'ouvris l'e-mail et souris quand je vis la voiture immatriculée à mon nom, et les documents de propriété.

J'avais ma propre Volvo argent métallisée, presque neuve.

Il y avait plusieurs autres lettres sans importance et une grande enveloppe brune.

Je l'ouvris, me demandant si Jay Jenks m'avait déjà envoyé une copie de l'annulation. Le rendez-vous avait été rapide et simple, inscrivez votre nom ici, vos initiales là, et voilà je n'étais plus Mme Edward Cullen.

Mes règles ne s'étaient jamais montrées, et comme la nuit que j'avais passé avec Edward était arrivée trop tôt dans mon cycle, cela signifiait que Jake m'avait mise enceinte la première fois. Ne pensez pas qu'il n'est pas heureux à ce sujet, au contraire. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, rester dans la maison d'Edward semblait un peu grossier maintenant que Jake et moi étions un couple, et que nous attendions notre bébé.

Charlie prit cela étonnamment bien. Voyant qu'il était de Jake, mon père était d'accord. Tout autre garçon aurait du faire face à la carabine, mais Jake avait toujours été comme un fils pour Charlie, et il avait toujours espéré que nous finirions ensemble.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et regardais les papiers.

Je possédais cet appartement?

C'était un peu exagéré, j'avais presque refusé la voiture, mais cela aurait été une corvée pour Edward de la vendre après avoir quitté le pays, et la mienne allait rapidement rendre l'âme.

Mais l'appartement?

Cela semblait exagéré.

Le titre avait été transféré de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen à Isabella Marie Swan.

Il avait attendu que l'annulation soit prononcée, de sorte qu'il ne serait pas détenu conjointement, ou quoi que ce soit et un avocat ne pourrait faire valoir qu'Edward en méritait la moitié.

C'était le mien et je savais le cadeau n'était pas venu de Carlisle Cullen, par conséquent, ça venait d'Edward.

Je m'assis et me demandais si ce n'était la bonne chose à faire.

Cela nous rendrait la vie tellement plus facile, je pourrais quitter mes emplois et Jake pourrait facilement subvenir à nos besoins si nous n'avions pas de loyer à payer ou un futur prêt hypothécaire à rembourser.

Jake travaillait dans un atelier de mécanique en ville et alors qu'il était excellent dans ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas une grosse paye.

Je décidais de faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait.

J'appelais Edward.

- Ouais, Edward Cullen. Répondit-il, comme s'il se sentait harcelé.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment? Je peux rappeler.

- Bella? Mon Dieu, Bella? Comment vas-tu amour?

- Ça va. Je suis enceinte, je vis avec Jacob, nous nous attendons un bébé pour le printemps prochain.

- Wow, bravo, c'est de bonnes nouvelles.

- Tu t'es marié? Alice m'a parlé des fiançailles.

- Non, pas de précipitation. Nina est heureuse avec la bague de fiançaille à son doigt pour l'instant. Toi?

- Edward, je ne fais pas dans le mariage. Ça n'a jamais gardé mes parents ensemble. Je préfère savoir que Jake a le choix de rester, qu'il n'est pas obligé.

- Oh, même vieille Bella. C'est tout simplement incroyable d'entendre ta voix. Je me rends compte à quel point tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi, mais, hé, nous avons nos proches. Nous avons tous eu nos Happy End. Oh, le mariage de Rose ... Désolée, je n'aurai pas du aborder ce sujet.

- Non, allez, dis-moi, honnêtement, je leur souhaite à elle et Emmett d'être heureux ensemble. Honnêtement, Bella, Rose ne me manque pas du tout. Pas elle.

- Eh bien, c'était incroyable. Emmett était comme à son habitude, il y avait SAUVEZ et MOI sur les semelles de ses chaussures, alors quand ils se sont agenouillés devant l'autel, tout le monde a rit. Sacré Emmett.

- Ouais. Je m'ennuie de lui. Alors, tu appelais juste pour bavarder? Ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai juste un nouveau film sur le point de commencer et j'ai une réunion à, euh, dans sept minutes, je peux te rappeler plus tard.

- Non, non, C'est juste que ... J'ai eu les papiers pour l'appartement. Je ne sais pas ..

- Bella. Fais-moi une dernière faveur. Prends-le. Acceptes dans ton esprit qu'il t'a été donné. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité et que tu ais toujours un toit au-dessus de ta tête, et j'ai besoin d'être celui qui l'a mis là. S'il te plaît. Première épouse et tout? Une pension alimentaire? Un cadeau pour le bébé?

- Oh, sournois. Je veux de la sécurité maintenant, et nous le faisons doucement, salaire après salaire.

- Tu devras quitter ton travail et rester à la maison avec le bébé, c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses donner à un enfant, alors laisses-moi lui donner ce cadeau. Tu vois, c'est pour le bébé, pas pour toi, seulement lui peut le refuser. Veux-tu vraiment faire de ton enfant un sans-abri? Il suffit de dire à Jake que c'est l'arrangement de notre mariage. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que c'est différent. OK? Désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller, je te parle bientôt? Content de t'avoir entendu. Ciao.

Et il raccrocha.

Je suis propriétaire d'un appartement.

Cool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à edwardbellaamour, aelita48, mlca66, Isnoname, canard87, Marina, grazie, sarinette60, Lolie-lo (ravie d'attiser ta curiosité), doudounord2 (contente que la fiction te plaise), Aliiiice, coco-des-iles, Habswifes, Ninie067, ALYCIA-DELPHINE, izinie, jennii-love-2, **

**Lia-et-Eli, Londonienne, midsum, pour les revieuws et autres mises en alertes ou favoris.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8 :****Mme Jacob Black?**

**BPOV**

Je sus au moment ou j'entrais dans le restaurant qu'Edward avait raison, quelque chose se tramait. Alice était venu à mon appartement, et m'avait aidé à m'habiller, et par là, je veux dire qu'elle avait choisi ma robe, mes chaussures , mes sous-vêtements, elle fit mon maquillage et mes cheveux, et elle bavardait, de rien, de tout.

- Portes la robe noire, on ne remarque même pas la petite bosse que fait le bébé. Hmm, maintenant, je verrai bien les chaussures avec les talons en strass noirs, je vois que tu ne les a jamais porté ... Bella, sors-les au moins de la boîte pour faire croire que tu les mets. Bella, maintenant penses-tu pouvoir faire un sourire? Non, un sourire. C'est une grimace.

J'étais fatiguée, j'avais encore de légères nausées, Jake était bizarre, et maintenant je devais aller au restaurant juste au moment où je comptais aller au lit.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre deux mois pour obtenir mon diplôme. J'avais l'intention de faire ma dernière année plus tard, Jake et moi-même pensions que c'était la meilleure solution, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, je ne pouvais pas continuer les cours et m'occuper d'un petit bébé, et Edward m'avait donné l'appartement, je voulais passer mon temps avec le bébé et ne pas le laisser à la crèche.

Jay Jenks était venu hier et m'avait demandé de signer un avenant au titre de propriété afin que l'appartement puisse être le mien. Il m'expliqua cet avenant, Edward voulait conserver un droit de propriété de 1%, ce qui semblait étrange. J'avais demandé à Jay ce qu'il gagnait avec ce changement, et il m'expliqua que si je voulais vendre ou transférer le titre, j'aurai besoin de sa permission. Tout comme il aurait besoin de la mienne s'il voulait ajouter un autre nom.

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps, posséder 99% de cet endroit merveilleux était plus qu'un rêve.

Quand Alice partit, pour se précipiter chez son précieux Jasper qui, apparemment, pouvait tout simplement disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, mon téléphone sonna.

- Bella Swan.

- Salut Amour, c'est Edward.

- Hey Edward, quoi de neuf?

- Je voulais simplement t'expliquer le changement sur le titre de propriété. Ne le prends pas mal, je suis sûr que Jake est ton homme idéal et que vous vivrez heureux pour toujours, mais, j'ai besoin que tu possèdes l'appartement. Je ne l'ai pas donné à vous deux, juste à toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai conservé 1%. De cette façon, il ne peut pas faire partie des actifs qui doivent être partagés si vous vous séparez. Je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera pas, mais c'est ta maison, Bella, pas la sienne. Je veux que toi et tes enfants puissiez toujours avoir une maison. Cela étant dit, si tu veux vendre et retourner à Forks ou n'importe où ailleurs, je suis d'accord bien sûr, je veux juste la même entente dans ce que tu achèteras. Ça te va? Je ne fais que penser à toi.

- Non Edward, je serai dans les rues si ce n'était pas pour toi, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu veux. J'ai signé.

- Ouais, Jenks m'a dit. Alors, comment vas-tu? Déjà grosse comme une baleine?

- Ne sois pas impoli. J'ai une petite bosse en fait, Alice dit que je pourrai prétendre avoir simplement trop mangé hier soir, merci beaucoup.

Il se mit à rire.

- Je ne faisais que plaisanter.

- Donc, toi et Nina, vous avez des projets bébés?

- Oh, nous avons encore le temps. Ce n'est pas une de nos priorités pour le moment. Juste survivre à ce tournage serait bien.

- Comment ça se passe?

- Je n'avais jamais fait un film complet pour le cinéma avant, c'est mouvementé et difficile et j'ai quelques problèmes pour entrer dans le personnage, donc je dois arriver environ 2 heures avant tout le monde et entrer dans le costume et m'entraîner à être sombre et mystérieux.

- Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été marié à M. Darcy!

- Je le savais quand ils m'ont offert le rôle, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé était _Oh Bella sera tellement impressionné d'avoir été Mme Darcy_. Je savais que je devais le prendre.

- Alors, as-tu déjà tourné la scène de l'étang? Je suis impatiente de te voir au cinéma, tout mélancolique et humide, marchant hors de l'eau.

- Hmm, peut-être aurais-je dû essayer plus tôt. Je sais que l'ensemble du casting était impatient de nous filmer, en particulier les jeunes filles qui jouent les sœurs et les amis.

- Je parie qu'elles le sont, tu seras tellement sexy!

- Ouais.

Il se tut.

- Quel est le problème?

- Rien qui ne puisse t'inquiéter. Nina est juste ... elle a quelques problèmes avec ma popularité croissante ici. Parfois nous sommes photographiés dans la rue et si nous mangeons à l'extérieur, il y a toujours un peu d'attention, elle n'aime pas.

- Elle n'aime pas te partager avec tes fans. Cela va s'aggraver, j'imagine, une fois que le film sera à l'affiche.

- Je sais, j'espère qu'elle se sera habituée d'ici là.

- Elle devra le faire. Attends-toi à ce que les filles se mettent à crier ton nom et veulent épouser Mr Darcy ou ...

- Ouais, ça n'arrivera pas. Si je ne ressens pas la nécessité de me marier à Nina, je ne pense pas le ressentir avec une quelconque fan. Non, je me suis marié, souviens-toi. Je pense que je suis l'homme d'une seule femme.

Il eut un petit rire, et je rougis pour une raison inconnue.

- Hey, Edward, merci pour l'appartement et la voiture et tout. Vraiment.

- Pas de problème, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours bien, Bella.

- Oui, tu es très surprotecteur pour un ex- prétendu mari.

- J'ai été ton mari. Ne l'oublies jamais, je ne le ferai jamais.

Il semblait un peu étrange et nostalgique et il n'avait pas l'air de se rappeler de la vérité, de ce qu'il en avait été, vraiment. Nous n'avions jamais été époux et femme en tant que tel.

- Eh bien, je dois y aller, je dois retrouver Jake au restaurant, et j'ai déjà dix minutes de retard. Je dois y aller, il a envoyé Alice m'habiller et faire mes cheveux, c'est un certain restaurant chic, nous n'y avons jamais été avant. Mais pour être honnête j'aurais préféré rester à la maison à regarder un dvd. Je suis si fatiguée.

- Quelle est l'occasion? Son anniversaire?

- Non, rien. Pas même notre anniversaire des six mois, c'est dans une dizaine de jours, je n'ai pas compris de quoi il s'agissait.

- Bella, vraiment? Réfléchis. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si important pour qu'il t'invite dans un restaurant chic et qu'il demande à Alice de t'habiller?

- Merde, non. Il ne va pas ... il sait que je ne suis pas le genre à me marier.

- Eh bien, penses-y, parce que je te parie que c'est ce qui va se passer. Écoutes ton cœur, tu sauras quelle est la bonne chose à faire. Passes une bonne soirée et fais-moi savoir si je dois t'appeler Mme Jacob Black dans le futur. Bye, Bella.

Il avait l'air un peu triste mais peut-être l'avais-je imaginé.

Merde, merde, merde.

Je ne veux rien gâcher, mais il vaudrait mieux pour Jake qu'il ne demande rien et surtout pas dans un restaurant bondé.

Mon stress ne fit qu'empirer, quand j'arrivais Jake était là, mais il y avait aussi Alice et Jasper, ainsi que les nouveaux mariés.

- Hey Bella. Cria Emmett, se précipitant sur moi et me soulevant.

- Salut tout le monde. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise que Jake me tendait.

Jake sourit et m'embrassa, et Alice sautait tellement sur sa chaise qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'envoler.

Le menu n'avait rien d'assez léger pour mon système digestif délicat, alors je demandais au serveur s'il était possible de me préparer un petit steak bien cuit et de simples légumes ou de la salade.

Je mangeais lentement, voyant que tout le monde attendait quelque chose.

S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne fais pas cela, Jake.

S'il te plaît.

Le dessert en fut presque douloureux et j'aurai voulu m'enfuir. Je regrettais de pas avoir crû Edward, et de ne pas être restée à la maison, prétextant les nausées, ou un mal de tête, parce que c'était un peu vrai.

Ma tête cognait.

Je ne veux pas lui faire cela.

J'essayais d'envoyer un message télépathique à Jake, mais il souriait nerveusement et sans relâche en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Je m'échappais aux toilettes et pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser ici, mais je ne pouvais pas l'épouser. Je ne voulais pas. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un mariage et c'est pourquoi j'ai épousé Edward, la décision avait été facile à prendre. Maintenant, c'était réel, et je n'en voulais pas.

Alors que je retournais à table, je me doutais de ce qui allait se passer, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi.

Je me sentis prise de vertiges, et fut presque heureuse lorsque la pièce se déroba et que je tombais sur le sol, lentement, comme dans une scène au ralenti dans un film.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais sur un lit dans une chambre, Jake frottait ma main et tout le monde était groupé autour de moi, l'air inquiet.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller me coucher. J'ai un mal de tête tueur. Marmonnais-je, et je vis leurs visages tomber.

Jake avait l'air bouleversé et indécis, mais je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice, qui, elle savait ce que je voulais.

- Allez femme enceinte, tu dois rentrer à la maison et te mettre au lit. Un évanouissement n'est pas bon. Jake, rien ne se passera ici qui ne peut pas être fait à la maison, pas vrai? Dit-elle, en le regardant sévèrement.

- Non, tu as raison. C'est peut-être mieux en privé, ce ne sera pas si angoissant. Il se mit à rire, mais sans en avoir vraiment envie.

Le retour fut tendu.

Comment pouvais-je l'arrêter?

Je ne voulais pas le blesser ou l'humilier, mais je ne voulais pas l'épouser.

Jake insista pour me porter à l'intérieur et il me mit doucement sur le divan. Il se retourna, ferma la porte et revint, et il se mit à genoux.

- Bells ...

- Non, s'il te plaît.

- Quoi?

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas me marier. Ça n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets.

- Tu t'es mariée à Cullen.

- Ce n'était pas réel. C'était une façon de terminer l'université.

- Mais être avec moi pour toujours, n'est-il pas aussi important?

- Jake, ne fais pas ...

- Bella, tu as épousé un homme que tu ne connaissais pas, pour de l'argent, et tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi par amour? Et je suis censé être d'accord avec cela?

- Ne sois pas comme ça. Tu m'as connu toute ta vie. Ai-je jamais exprimé le moindre désir de me marier? Ai-je jamais envié aucun de mes amis quand ils se sont passés la corde au cou ou ai-je dit à quel point le mariage est inutile et vide de sens? Tu m'entends parler de cette façon depuis des années, n'agis pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais su.

- Oh, je savais, mais j'avais pensé que si tu avais changé d'avis pour Cullen, tu pouvais également en changer pour moi.

- Jake, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas dans la situation actuelle. Quelle est l'urgence de te marier avec moi?

- Parce qu'un jour cet enculé sera de retour, et je veux qu'il sache que tu es à moi, prise, inaccessible, putain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Edward? Il ne reviendra pas, et il n'est pas intéressé par moi. Il a une fiancée, Jake. Tu es paranoïaque.

- Non, tu es quelqu'un d' innocent et d' inconscient. Il a couché avec Rose quand elle était mariée, Bella. Une fiancée, la belle affaire. Les règles ne s'appliquent pas à Edward Cullen. Je sais que tu as couché avec lui d'abord et je te connais putain, tu voudrais que ce soit lui qui soit ici, pas moi.

- Oh, tu sais ça, vraiment? Bon Dieu, comment sais-tu cela, Monsieur Je Sais Tout? Je n'ai jamais mentionné son nom.

- Oh si tu l'as fait. Chaque putain de nuit!

- Quand? Nous ne parlons jamais d'Edward.

- Non, NOUS ne le faisons pas, tu le fais. Dans ton sommeil. Je fais l'amour avec toi, et plus tard quand tu vas dormir dans MES bras, c'est son nom que tu prononces! Comme s'il était en toi. J'ai besoin d'un engagement de ta part , Bella. Ce que tu dis quand tu es réveillée est à des milliers de kilomètres de ce que tu racontes quand ta garde est baissée et que tu dors. Dans ces moments c'est : _Edward, je t'aime, Edward, j'ai besoin de toi, , Edward, je souhaiterai tant que ce bébé soit le tien. _Tu le penses vraiment, Bella? Tu aurais voulu que notre bébé soit celui d'Edward? Dis-moi la vérité pour une fois.

- Je ne savais même pas que je pensais à lui. Lui répondis-je, en toute vérité.

- D'accord, trois questions, et bon Dieu je veux trois réponses honnêtes.

- OK Je suis d'accord.

- A-t-il couché avec toi?

- Oui.

- L'aimes-tu?

- Non, je le jure.

- Est-ce son bébé?

- Jake! Penses-tu honnêtement que je te refilerai son enfant? Honnêtement? Il était beaucoup trop tôt dans le mois, je venais de terminer mes règles, je n'étais pas féconde. Lorsque tu as fait l'amour avec moi, c'était trois semaines plus tard , je dois avoir ovulé fin de ce mois. C'est ton bébé.

- Tu étais avec lui le même mois? Le mois où j'ai couché avec toi? Dans son lit ou le tien?

- Eh bien, techniquement il dormait avec moi dans mon lit et tu as couché avec moi dans son lit. Rétorquais-je, malade de toute cette conversation.

- Très bien, maintenant nous savons ce qui est arrivé à Bella Swan, elle a déménagé loin de Forks et c'est devenu une salope. Deux hommes dans le même mois. Combien avant? Combien en Janvier? Gardes-tu un calendrier où tu écris ton score chaque mois?

- Jake, arrêtes ça maintenant.

- Non, tu arrêtes maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que je voulais t'épouser.

- Pouvons-nous oublier ce soir et juste revenir à ce que nous étions? S'il te plaît, Jake.

- Quoi, moi êtrele pigeon qui se coltine le gosse, et lui obtient sa garce de mère?

- Je ne suis pas avec lui, je suis avec toi.

- Est-ce qu'il a proposé de rester?

- Non. Admis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit s'il l'avait fait?

- Je. .. ne sais pas. Ça n'a jamais été une possibilité.

- Il te manque? Voudrais-tu qu'il revienne?

- Je m'ennuie de lui. Je n'ai jamais pensé ..

- Tu l'as fait. Tu le fais. Chaque nuit.

- Jacob, tu ne peux pas retourner le fait que je parle dans mon sommeil contre moi. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que je dis quand je dors.

- C'est vrai, Bella. Mais c'est à ce moment que la vérité émerge. Admets-le.

Il marcha vers la porte et la claqua derrière lui. C'est quoi le problèmes entres les hommes et les portes?

Jacob ne rentra pas à la maison de toute la nuit et étonnamment j'étais d'accord avec cela. Ça me rendait folle qu'il agisse comme un enfant, mais aussi qu'il porte tant d'importance aux paroles prononcées pendant mon sommeil. Je n'aimais pas Edward. C'était ridicule.

Je me fis une tasse de thé et mangeais une tranche de pain grillé, puis je m'assis dans le salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Mon téléphone sonna et j'étais sur le point de l'ignorer, pensant que c'était Jake, mais quand je vis 'Edward' sur l'écran je sautais pour l'attraper.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde.

- Eh bien? Je dois savoir. Te l'a-t-il proposé? As-tu accepté? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai réussi à passer le restaurant. Il a essayé quand nous sommes rentrés, mais je lui ai coupé la parole.

- Tu t'es évanouie? Est-ce que ça va?

- Je vais bien. Mais non, je ne serai pas Mme Jacob Black, tu peux annuler l'ensemble de serviettes brodées. Pas de mariage.

- Il est là?

- Non, il est sorti. Il est parti toute la nuit. Sans un mot.

- Aïe.

- Ouais, Edward, aïe. Je me sens vraiment minable, je te rappelle plus tard. Je raccrochais.

Je ne peux pas envisager que Jake ait peut-être raison. Se pourrait-il que je sois amoureuse d'Edward Cullen?

Il vit dans un autre pays et il ne reviendra JAMAIS. Et le fait qu'il soit fiancé est une raison pour laquelle rien ne se passerait, même si il revenait.

Je fermais mon cartable et me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque pour étudier un peu avant les cours. Vivement l'obtention du diplôme, j'avais besoin de mettre mes idées au clair et de savoir quoi faire.

Jake rentra trois jours plus tard, fit sa valise et partit, ignorant mes supplications afin que l'on parle.

Je supposais pouvoir fermer un autre chapitre du livre de Bella.

**EPOV**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, Edward?

- Ce à quoi cela ressemble, Carlisle. Je te rembourse pour l'appartement de Bella.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Gardes ton argent.

- Non, c'était un cadeau pour moi, et j'ai besoin de te rembourser ce que cela t'a coûté. Tu n'étais pas censé faire un cadeau. Je suis le seul à devoir quelque chose à Bella.

- Tu sembles avoir une certaine obsession pour cette jeune fille. Est-ce ce que ça va entre toi et Nina?

- Non, elle pense que j'ai une liaison avec ma partenaire parce que tous les magazines à potins disent que j'en ai une.

- Et c'est le cas?

- Eh bien, merci, papa. Non, je n'en n'ai pas. Nous mangeons ensemble, nous allons dîner quand nous finissons tard, nous parlons entre les prises. On peut diablement s'ennuyer sur un plateau quand on n'a pas de scène à tourner. Nous sommes amis c'est tout. Bon Dieu, je parle autant aux hommes et personne n'en n'a cure.

- C'est aussi bien, ou préférerais-tu voir écrit _« Edward Cullen est Gay »_sur tous les tabloïds.

- Oui, eh bien, ça fonctionnerait probablement mieux avec Nina.

- Peux-tu arranger les choses avec elle?

- Peut-être, mais je commence à me demander si le jeu en vaut encore la chandelle. Peut-être que nous aurions dû resté séparé quand je suis revenu. C'était par désespoir, je suppose que je voulais me prouver que Rose ne m'avait pas blessé et que je pouvais passer à autre chose. C'était stupide. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul pendant un temps, de faire le tri dans ma tête et de savoir où j'en suis.

- Cela me semble une bonne idée, mon fils. Très bien, si tu insistes, j'accepte ce remboursement Edward. Je suis fier de toi pour cela.

- Ouais, eh bien il était temps que je fasse quelque chose dont quelqu'un pourrait être fier.

- Mais tu le fais, fils. Tu as travaillé non-stop depuis ton retour. Quelle est le prochain?

- J'ai été invité à faire des photos, et une campagne de publicité pour Today's Man.

- Tu vas le faire?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un autre film en Décembre, mais j'ai un break d'environ trois mois après ce film . Je pourrai le faire alors. Mais ...

- Mais?

- Les deux se passent aux Etats-Unis.

- Et tu ne veux pas y retourner?

- Pour être honnête, Carlisle, si j'y retourne, je pourrai ne pas avoir la force de rentrer à la maison.

- Bella Swan?

- Je sais, je suis un vrai idiot, j'aurai du rester. J'aurai du nous donner une chance, maintenant elle est avec Jacob et elle porte son enfant. J'ai raté le bateau, mais je crains de la revoir, je veux juste vivre en marge de sa vie et veiller sur elle, comme un ange gardien. Je sais que je ne peux pas l'avoir, Dieu, elle et moi ensemble? Ce serait une recette pour un désastre à une échelle massive. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien. Oh, excuses-moi, c'est Nina. Peut-être que tout est pardonné.

- Hey.

- Non, je suis chez mes parents.

- Sérieusement? Tu veux que je te passe Carlisle pour le prouver? Bien ... papa, s'il te plaît dis à Nina que je suis ici, seul, et à quelle heure je suis arrivé.

Je lui remis mon téléphone et soupirais.

Célébrité, même minuscule, nouvelle, de la célébrité locale, je commençais à séduire, c'était une épée à double tranchants.

Est-ce que ça en valait la peine si elle me coûtait Nina?

Je ferai mieux de rentrer à la maison, roses à la main, faire un effort pour nous remettre sur les rails, ou y mettre fin maintenant, avant que les choses n'empirent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à mlca66, auriane3, Habswifes, bellaeva, petitcoeurfragile, edwardballaamour, midsum, Twirry972, Marina, sarinette60, Meggie Sue, aelita48, bellardtwilight, Amandine, Ronnie32.**

**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Kismetian et les personnages à S. MEYER.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9 :**** De nouveau seule, naturellement.**

**EPOV**

Le nom de Bella apparut sur mon téléphone et je cessais de parler au directeur pour l'attraper.

- Bonjour, Bella Amour, je pensais justement à toi.

- Tu appelles _'Amour_' Bella? Que c'est mignon. C'est Alice, j'ai emprunté son téléphone vu que c'est la seule à avoir ton numéro.

- Hey Alice, Bella va bien?

- Ce sacré Jake aurait pu attendre quelques mois avant de péter un câble. Elle a besoin de lui, ou de quelqu'un.

- Jake a eu une crise ...?

- Bella ne voulait pas trop en dire, alors j'ai joué aux devinettes. Je sais qu'elle a refusé de l'épouser, mais que cela. Je pense qu'il sait que toi et Bella ...

- Oh. Hum. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je ne savais pas si elle allait bien, j'aurais du demander. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sexuellement impliquée avec Jake à ce moment . Maintenant je me sens mal. Pourquoi n'a t-elle rien dit?

- Edward, elle n'était pas sexuellement active avec Jake à l'époque. Elle n'avait de relations sexuelles avec personne.

- J'ai bien pensé que ça devait faire un moment qu'elle n'en n'avait pas eu.

- Edward, tu es sérieux? Tu déflores une fille et tu ne le remarques même pas?

- Quoi? Alice, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Edward, c'était sa première fois. Elle était vierge, intacte jusqu'à la nuit qu'elle a passé avec toi.

- Oh merde Alice. Sa première fois était avec moi, avoir des relations sexuelles de confort putain? Elle a fait cela pour moi?

- Sexe de Confort?

- J'étais, tu sais comment j'étais. J'étais déprimé... Je me sentais assez désespéré et .. je suis allé dans son lit et elle m'a laissé ... Putain, je suis un salaud.

- Elle ne t'a pas dit? Tu n'as pas remarqué? Elle n'a pas saigné?

- Non, il n'y avait rien pour indiquer ... elle m'a semblé un peu choquée quand j'ai ... j'ai juste pensé que peut-être elle était plus grosse que ce qu'elle n'avait eu avant.

- Ouais, eh bien, plus que rien du tout, oui, bien plus.

Je m'arrachais les cheveux.

-Je, putain, j'ai fait ça à Bella? Je l'ai utilisé et je suis parti. Je devais revenir la semaine prochaine mais maintenant ...

- Reviens Edward, personne n'est là pour elle. Elle a besoin d'un ami, elle a besoin de toi.

- Je ne pense pas que Jacob réagisse bien si je retourne là-bas, Alice.

- Jacob est parti. Il est retourné à Forks. Il l'a quitté il y a quelques semaines, tu ne le savais pas?

- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Je l'appelle chaque semaine, mais elle me dit juste comment elle va physiquement. Il reviendra à la naissance? Vraiment? Il sera là pour voir naître son enfant? Il ne peut pas être con au point de la manquer.

- Il doute .. . de sa paternité.

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Il pense que Bella couchait ailleurs quand ils étaient ensemble?

- Edward, sais-tu quand ce bébé doit naître?

- Au printemps.

- Le printemps dure trois mois, c'est long. Connais-tu la date?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Je me demandais. Donc, quand reviendras-tu? Bella sera tellement excitée, elle n'avait pas trop le moral ces derniers temps.

- D'accord, je pense que je ferais mieux de venir dès que je peux. Je vais réserver un billet et je te ferai savoir. Tout est ficelé ici, et je devais revenir de toute façon, quelques petites choses à faire. Je dois rentrer dans trois mois, j'ai un autre film en préparation.

- Trois mois? Bien, trois mois ça va ... Tu n'amènes pas Nina, si?

- Nina et moi sommes en pause. Peut-être une très longue pause. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à la merde qui va de pair avec mon travail.

- Où vis-tu?

- Je suis retourné chez mes parents pour le moment. Je vivais dans l'appartement que Carlisle nous avait offert à Nina et moi comme un cadeau de fiançailles, mais nous l'avons quitté tous les deux, il est à vendre.

- Penses-tu que vous allez vous remettre ensemble?

- Je ne sais pas Alice. J'ai tellement merdé cette dernière année, je te jure que je ne toucherai pas une autre femme jusqu'à ce que j'ai remis de l'ordre dans ma tête.

- Est-ce que Bella en fait partie?

- Alice! Elle n'attend pas de moi que ...

- Elle ne pense pas que tu vas revenir, donc elle n'a pas d'attentes, mais Edward, s'il te plaît ne l'utilises pas à nouveau. Mets tes idées au clair, ne la laisses pas penser que tu es revenu pour elle.

- Je ne le ferai pas, merde, je crois l'avoir utilisé suffisamment pour une vie. Le mariage, ce soir-là ... merde, tout à coup je me vois comme tu dois me voir. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas venir, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis prêt à ce que quelque chose se passe entre nous. Je suis comme de mauvaises nouvelles pour elle, Alice. J'ai traversé sa vie comme un boulet de canon, détruisant tout sur mon passage. Je devrais rester à l'écart, nous ne devrions pas être amis. Elle mérite tellement mieux, tellement plus que ce que j'ai à lui offrir.

- Je suis d'accord Edward, mais si tu y vas doucement et que tu es là pour elle, si tu l'aides à s'en sortir maintenant ... Jacob a quitté le nid, tu peux lui donner quelque chose en retour. Je pensais que la voiture et l'appartement ... tu te sens coupable?

- Absolument.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de choses matérielles, pas autant qu'elle a besoin de soutien émotionnel. Elle s'est fermée à tout le monde et elle est devenue la courageuse Bella, mais c'est un rôle, un masque. Sois très prudent Edward . Elle est prête à tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui lui montrera de la gentillesse, à l'heure actuelle. Si tu ne l'aimes pas à 100% et que tu ne veux pas t'engager avec elle pour toujours, alors restes en arrière et assures-toi qu'elle sait que tu es là juste en tant qu'ami. En fait, appelles-là et dis-lui que tu dois venir pour le travail, ne lui dit pas que tu es inquiet pour elle, ni que tu veux être là pour elle. Fais lui juste croire qu'elle te ferais une faveur en te laissant utiliser sa chambre d'ami. Et, Edward, assures-toi que c'est tout ce que tu utiliseras.

- Pigé Alice. Merci de m'avoir appelé, je ne l'aurais jamais su. Bella m'aurait sans doute dit qu'elle avait élevé son enfant seule, quand celui-ci aurait eu son diplôme.

- Si elle l'avait fait. A bientôt, je t'enverrai mon numéro par texto, enregistres-le et fais-moi savoir quand tu arrives. Je peux venir te chercher à l'aéroport si je le sais à l'avance.

- Merci, Alice. Ça ira. Bye.

Donc, au moins Bella a besoin de moi. Je veux être là pour elle, mais en aucun cas je ne veux reprendre une liaison, ce sera strictement des amis qui prennent soin d'amis.

Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau alors que je raccrochais pour partir réserver mon billet.

- Nina, hey. Non, désolé, j'ai accepté ces deux emplois aux États-Unis, je pars ce soir en fait. Non, ne fais pas cela. Les ultimatums ne sont jamais bons. Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Non, gardes la bague, vends-là, je ne souhaite pas la récupérer. Ouais, on aurait dû attendre, on aurait dû prendre notre temps, c'était trop tôt. Je suis désolé. Ouais, c'est peut-être pour le mieux. Bonne chance Nina, j'espère que l'ouverture de la galerie se passera bien, j'espère que tu rencontras quelqu'un capable d'être ce qu'il te faut. Désolé ce n'est pas moi. Tu as raison, cela ne l'a jamais été. Mais nous pouvons être amis, hein? Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre complètement. Ouais, je t'appellerai le lendemain de la projection pour te dire comment les choses se sont passées. Bye Nina. Merci.

Je fermais mon téléphone.

Je suppose que c'était fait. Nous avions tiré un trait sur ce que nous étions, et maintenant nous étions libre.

Je me sentais soulagé, effrayé, peut-être que j'étais incapable d'être quelqu'un de bon, de m'engager, je passais d'une merde à l'autre, j'avais besoin de temps et d'espace.

Nina sera toujours mon ami, je l'espère. Elle me comprend, peut-être trop bien.

Je me dépêchais de retourner finir ma conversation avec le directeur, il ne pensait pas que nous aurions à reprendre le film, M. Darcy serait sur l'écran dans un an environ. C'est un nouveau regard sur une vieille histoire, raconté de son point de vue seulement. J'avais bien aimé le faire, et je savais que j'avais laissé une partie de l'amour de Bella pour Orgueil et Préjugés se faufiler dans son caractère. Il devait être plus sympathique, pour qu'elle soit si passionnée par lui.

Tout le monde était d'avis que je m'en étais bien tiré, et que j'avais su donner un nouvel aspect à sa personnalité, et il semblait que les premiers spectateurs l'aient aimé.

Je l'avoue, la seule opinion que je voulais était celle de Bella, si elle aimait ce que j'avais fait, je serais très heureux. Si elle détestait, je serais anéanti.

Je devais strictement m'en tenir à prendre soin d'elle, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de craquer pour moi, et de s'attendre à ce que je la sauve. Je ne pouvais même pas me sauver à l'heure actuelle.

Mais selon Alice, je pouvais être son ami, son soutien.

Le vol se passa bien, je dormis pendant la plus grande partie du voyage, et retrouvais une Alice enthousiaste, lâchant le bras de Jasper, et courant vers moi pour m'enlacer, quand je sortais de la douane.

- Edward, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un traverser ces portes avant. Bienvenue.

- Je te remercie. Comment va-t-elle?

- Je ne lui pas dit un mot. Je lui ai demandé de laisser un de mes amis rester avec elle pendant un moment, elle n'a même pas demandé de qui il s'agissait. Elle a fait la chambre et elle a été faire les courses et a cuisiné. Je pense que cuisiner lui permet de garder le moral, alors attends-toi à être nourri Edward, elle est en mode chef.

Je savais déjà que c'était une cuisinière étonnante, donc je me réjouissais de cet engouement. Jasper alla chercher ma valise tandis qu'Alice me racontait ce que j'avais raté. J'étais curieux de voir comment je me sentirai quand je verrai Bella, il me semblait avoir été plus fort chaque jour depuis que j'étais parti, mais je me rendais compte que ça n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Jasper et Alice me laissèrent à l'appartement, j'avais toujours mes clés, et ils me promirent que nous serions tous réunis pour le déjeuner du lendemain, puis ils s'en allèrent, me laissant seule face à elle.

J'attrapais mes sacs et entrais dans l'ascenseur, je me demandais comment elle allait réagir en me voyant frapper à sa porte.

J'étais sur le point de le savoir.

**BPOV**

Je jetais un œil sur ce que j'avais fait. Poulet et tarte aux champignons, steak et tarte aux rognons, et une quiche aux légumes au cas où l'ami d'Alice soit végétarien. Merde, j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas végétarienne. Cookies aux éclats de vanille, pépites de chocolat et sauce caramel. Un gâteau au chocolat, et des fraises à la chantilly.

Je pouvais cuisiner toute la journée et ne pas me sentir malade, c'est juste quand je mangeais de tout que ça devenait de trop. Je m'attendais à ce que les nausées disparaissent maintenant, ça avait presque été le cas, et puis Jake était parti et soudain, tout s'était empiré. C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas que Jake me manquait particulièrement, c'était plus le vide de l'appartement et l'absence de tout le monde qui avait vécu ici.

Ce n'est pas seulement Edward, me dis-je tristement, consciente que ça l'était.

Je souris quand un coup retentit à la porte, une présence allait être agréable, avec la remise des diplômes la semaine prochaine, et la naissance la semaine d'après, en théorie du moins, j'allais bientôt avoir un nouveau petit compagnon.

Je ne savais pas comment il serait, un petit Jacob me regarderait. Je savais au fond de moi que c'était un garçon. Je l'avais vu, dans mes rêves, il avait les cheveux de Jake, noirs, brillants, et de grands yeux sombres, et la peau un peu plus claire que Jake, mais plus foncée que la mienne, pâle. Il était beau. Je n'avais pas encore choisi le prénom, je pensais que Jake avait son mot à dire, et s'il refusait toujours mes appels après la naissance, j'appellerai le bébé Jacob junior.

J'ouvris la porte, me demandant combien de temps cet invité avait l'intention de rester, et mon monde s'arrêta.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Mon cerveau devait se tromper.

Je me reculais pour vérifier, mais il ressemblait toujours à Edward.

- Edward? Demandais-je, en espérant qu'il ne se transformerait pas en une autre personne.

- Hey Amour, Bella.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Son sourire réchauffa mon cœur et je le sentis tendre la main pour sécher de son pouce, les larmes que je n'avais pas senti et qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de voir un visage amical, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu pleures.

- Edward. Répétais-je.

Je regardais derrière lui, m'attendant à voir sa fiancée se demandant ce qu'une putain de grosse psycho enceinte pensait de son homme.

- Nina? Est-elle ici aussi? Demandais-je.

Il sourit et prit mon visage en coupe.

- Bella. Dieu, tu m'as manqué, amour. Je n'en n'avais aucune idée jusqu'à maintenant.

Il embrassa mes lèvres, d'une manière très chaste et non atomique, lèvres fermées, et je l'embrassais avidement en retour, d'une manière totalement non chaste.

- Waouh, ma chérie. Nous ne pouvons pas aller par là. Viens t'asseoir avec moi et dis-moi comment toi et ta petite bosse allez.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, incapable de détourner mes yeux de lui, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Edward.

Edward était ici, il était revenu.

- Alors, laisses-moi voir.

Il lissa ma robe et posa une main sur mon ventre.

- Tu es minuscule. Je peux le sentir Bella, il vient de donner un coup! Je n'avais jamais senti un coup de pied de bébé avant, c'est impressionnant.

Il frotta sa main sur ma robe et je sentais le fils de Jake se déchaîner à coup de coups de pied.

- Je pense qu'il t'aime. Il sera footballeur, je peux le sentir à ses pieds écrasants. Je sais une chose, il n'a pas pris ces pieds de moi, ils sont de Jake.

- Quand son père doit-il revenir?

- Jamais, d'après lui .. mais. Je souris. - Tu avais dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais et tu es ici. Peut-être que Jake va revenir assister à la naissance de son fils, même s'il nous quitte à nouveau.

Mon visage tomba.

Ensuite, je serai à nouveau seule. Naturellement.

Edward me tira sur ses genoux et me frotta le dos.

- Il viendra voir son petit garçon quelques fois, ne pleures pas ma chérie. Je peux rester quelques mois, s'il revient bientôt, Alice et Jasper me permettent de rester avec eux. Je ne serai pas dans vos pattes.

- Tu restes ici? Je souris immédiatement en remarquant la grosse valise à la porte, et le sac sur le dessus. Comment avais-je pu les manquer? Cela devait être parce que je n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward.

Je me sentais stupide sur ses genoux, pleurant sur ma vie. Je suis sûre qu'il supposait que je pleurais sur Jacob, mais c'était tellement plus que cela. Les hormones de grossesse me rendaient folle, au lieu d'être heureuse et reconnaissante qu'il soit ici, tout ce que j'entendais était «je peux rester quelques mois». Il allait repartir. Je laissais éclater un flot de larmes et Edward me serra plus fort.  
>- Bella, bébé, ça va bien se passer. Il doit toujours t'aimer au fond, il reviendra à la raison.<p>

Je hochais la tête, il valait mieux qu'il pense que je pleurais sur le père de mon enfant et non pas sur lui, car il allait à nouveau me laisser seule.

Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes émotions, c'est comme si ce petit enfant en moi contrôlait mes pensées et mes sentiments, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je sens? Dieu, Bella, ta cuisine m'a manqué. Les Britanniques n'ont aucune idée de comment cuisiner un bon repas. J'avais oublié à quel point tout est indigeste. Est-ce que c'est de la tarte que je sens, parce que je meurs de faim.

Je me levais, et le conduisis par la main dans la cuisine, il se recula à la vue de toute la nourriture, il y en avait suffisamment pour nourrir une armée.

- Dis-moi que c'est le poulet et les champignons que tu faisais avant, je volais les restes qui étaient au frigo au milieu de la nuit, ça venait me hanter dans mes rêves. Je me réveillais, debout à côté du réfrigérateur ouvert , avec la moitié du gâteau dans ma main, je te jure que je n'étais même pas réveillé. Il m'appelait et me suppliait de le manger.

Je ris et lui coupais un quart de la tarte, puis je la mis sur assiette et lui pris des couverts.

Il s'assit et gémit sur chaque bouchée, ce qui me fit de l'effet, je suppose provoqué par les hormones de la grossesse, j'étais humide et désireuse. J'essayais de me frotter discrètement les cuisses, j'étais tellement excitée par les sons qu'il faisait, et par lui mangeant mon gâteau. Je voulais, je voulais juste ...

Il me regarda, soudain méfiant, je pense qu'il avait lu en moi.

- Bella ...

- S'il te plaît, Edward, tu l'as fait avant. Je l'ai fait pour toi, s'il te plaît, fais cela pour moi. Il y a si longtemps.

Il se leva et me tendit la main, puis il me conduisit dans ma chambre.

- Je ne ferai pas l'amour avec toi, mais je peux faire d'autres choses, je peux te faire sentir bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Es-tu sûr de cela? Bella, je ne suis pas ici pour commencer une relation avec toi, je te l'ai dit dès le début. Je ne fais que rester quelques mois, et peut-être que je ne reviendrai jamais. Ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime, tu sais cela, mais nous ne sommes pas censés être ensemble. Je souhaiterai que nous soyons ensemble, Dieu, je souhaiterai que nous puissions être ensemble, mais cela n'arrivera pas. OK? Veux-tu que je parte?

Il m'aimait? Vraiment?

- Non, ne pars pas.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et il se plaça au-dessus de moi, se penchant pour me donner un de ces baisers. C'était vraiment génial, et j'étais venue rien qu'avec ce baiser, je n'avais même pas eu besoin qu'il me touche ailleurs. Mon corps s'apaisa et je gémis son nom, je me décontractais, attendant la fin des battements. Je gardais les yeux fermés.

- Bella, tu es venue? Vraiment? Sans même ma main?

- Non, je ne suis pas venue. Dis-je en mentant, je voulais sa main.

- Tu l'as fait, tu es venue quand je t'ai embrassé. Tu es géniale Bella, tu me fais me sentir comme un magicien du sexe. Dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Sa bouche chercha mon cou et doucement il m'embrassa vers le bas, le long de ma mâchoire, ses mains cherchaient mes seins sur ma robe et il les caressa légèrement.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, je veux sentir ta peau, et je veux que tu touches la mienne.

- Bella, je t'ai utilisé dans le passé, je ne t'utiliserai pas à nouveau.

- Tais-toi, Edward, j'ai besoin de toi, il suffit de se déshabiller.

Nous nous levâmes et jetâmes nos vêtements, il me coucha sur le lit, jambes hors du lit. Sa tête fut à tout à coup entre mes cuisses et sa langue, sa langue longue et habile, me léchait et s'introduisait en moi, m'excitant. Je gémissais et criais lorsqu'il suça mon clitoris et qu'il donna de petits coups de langue, entrant et sortant de moi, jusqu'à ce que je crie son nom en m'accrochant à ses cheveux.

- Edwarddddd.

Je restais là, les yeux fermés me demandant pourquoi personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant, parce que c'était mieux que le sexe .. Et bien mieux que le sexe avec Jake, peut-être pas mieux que le sexe avec Edward. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il me regardait tout en continuant à me caresser pour me faire descendre lentement.

- Tu te sens mieux? Demanda-t-il.

- Mmm. Lui répondis-je, surprise.

Il m'amena dans la salle de bains la plus proche de son côté de lit. Sa salle de bains. Je ne laissais jamais Jake l'utiliser, nous avions toujours utilisé la même que celle que j'avais imaginé, il y a bien longtemps, serait la mienne quand Edward m'aurait épousé.

Il entra sous l'eau et me tira avec lui, il se tenait derrière moi, les bras enroulés autour de ma taille et ses lèvres sur mon cou.

- Bella, tu sens si bon. Si bon. Je pouvais dire qu'il se perdait en moi, Il a été se perdre en moi, je pourrais dire. Je me laissais aller contre lui, contre son érection très évidente et je le sentis reculer.

- Edward, laisses-moi t'aider maintenant.

- Je ne te ferai pas l'amour Bella. Répéta-t-il. Son corps le voulait, et le mien le voulait tout aussi certainement.

J'ouvris mes jambes et pris son pénis entre elles, puis je les refermais, serrées, le laissant se frotter contre mes plis, instantanément il fit des mouvements de va-et- vient, c'était si bon.

- Bella, bébé, tu peux venir encore une fois, parce que cela ne va me prendre qu'une minute.

- Je veux te sentir venir. Lui répondis-je en le serrant entre mes jambes, le faisant souffler, puis gémir quand il jouit, projetant sa semence sur mes jambes. Il se balança lentement quelques secondes de plus, puis me retourna pour me donner un baiser atomique. Je supposais que je pourrais à nouveau venir quand je gémis fortement dans sa bouche.

- Bella, personne d'autre ne serait proche de la jouissance avec un seul de mes baisers.

- Je suppose que je suis facile. Je soupirais et m'accrochais à lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Ou je serai sorti de ton lit. Jamais je ne t'aurais pris comme ça si j'avais su que c'était ta première fois. Je me sens si mal, Bella , si triste de ce que je t'ai fait.

- J'ai aimé et il valait mieux que tu ne le saches pas. Nous n'étions rien avant, je sais que pour toi, nous ne sommes toujours rien, mais nous aurions pu devenir plus, n'est-ce pas, à cause de cela?

Je savais que cela n'avait pas de sens, mais je savais ce que je voulais dire.

- Bella, tu es si précieuse pour moi, tu es la seule pour qui mon cœur ait ressentit ça. Mais nous ne pouvons pas essayer d'être ensemble. Je suis si merdique, j'ai été beaucoup trop loin et je ne veux pas, jamais, que tu sois la fille de transition ou quoi que ce soit, encore une fois. Je me suis servi de toi, et ça m'a dégoûté de voir que je pouvais faire ça à quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi. Tu méritais mieux, tu mérites mieux maintenant. Si nous n'avions pas franchit le pas, ton avenir aurait été meilleur, et tu ne pleurerais pas sur Jacob Black, et je ne sortirai pas de deux relations où je n'aurais jamais du être. Toi et moi nous serons ensemble un jour, et ce sera exceptionnel Bella. Ça vaut la peine d'attendre, je te le promets.

Je fondais contre lui, il coupa l'eau puis il me sécha et m'emmena dans son lit. Il s'allongea derrière moi et caressa moi corps doucement un peu partout, je réalisais alors ce que c'était de se sentir vivante à nouveau.

Je m'endormis et fus réveillée par un coup de poing dans l'estomac, j'avais l'impression qu'on me serrait les entrailles jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir debout. Putain, merde, je savais ce que c'était.

Le travail.

Je saisis mon ventre et je sentis du liquide couler entre mes jambes.  
>- Ahh. Edwarddd. Je criais à nouveau son nom, mais d'une manière très différente de toute à l'heure.<p>

Il se leva, effrayé, m'attrapant, alors que je le repoussais.

- Je dois aller à l'hôpital. J'ai besoin de vêtements, mon sac ... aaahhhhh!

Merde, merde, merde, ça fait mal.

Il avait l'air si choqué, comme s'il avait oublié que la bosse était encore là.

- Des vêtements, t'habiller, tu veux .. qu'est-ce que tu veux porter?

- Je m'en fou. Criais-je deux fois plus fort.

Il ouvrit mon placard et attrapa une robe qu'Alice m'avait acheté, mais que je ne portais jamais parce qu'elle avait la couleur exacte de ses yeux verts. Il m'attrapa et m'emmena dans le couloir, en s'arrêtant pour prendre des serviettes de l'armoire à linge, et il attrapa mes clés de voiture accrochées à côté de la porte.

- Ça va bien se passer, ils peuvent être en mesure de l'arrêter, et de toute façon, ils ont toutes ces machines et les incubateurs et les médicaments de nos jours, ils peuvent vraiment sauver les prématurés, ton bébé ne sera pas en grand danger ... danger . Dit-il en se reprenant.

Il me fit paniquer, je pensais que deux semaines, une dizaine de jours en fait, au début n'étaient rien, maintenant j'avais peur et je me cramponnais à mon enfant.

- Ne me laisses pas le perdre Edward, promets-moi que nous ne le perdrons pas.

- Je vais t'y amener aussi vite que je peux, il suffit de tenir mon amour.

Il mit ma ceinture et posa les serviettes en dessous de moi, puis conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- Mon sac ...

- Je reviendrai le chercher plus tard, nous avons besoin de te mettre dans les mains d'experts dès que possible, ils peuvent encore être en mesure d'arrêter ce soir ce qui se passe. Je l'ai lu dans les revues médicales de mon père, ils ont juste à retarder l'accouchement de 48 heures, pour renforcer ses poumons, et ses chances de survie augmenteront rapidement. Nous sommes arrivés Bella, tiens le coup.

Il fut à ma porte à la vitesse de la lumière et couru dans l'hôpital en me portant.

Je fus tout à coup sur une civière, il criait à propos du travail qui avait commencé trop tôt, des médicaments, et le médecin lui dit de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- La première fois que l'on est papa c'est toujours bouleversant, mais essayez de vous calmer, elle en est à combien de mois?

- Des mois. Déclara Edward.

Je tressaillis, il ne savait pas? Il n'était pas au courant, étais-je vraiment une salope comme Jake l'avait dit, pour avoir couché avec lui et trois semaines plus tard, avoir couché avec Jacob?

J'attrapais la main du médecin.

- Je dois accoucher dans dix jours. Il ne sait pas.

- Oh. Dit le docteur, en me donnant un de ces regards. Il est clair qu'il pensait que je lui disais que j'avais été coucher ailleurs, dans le dos d'Edward. Ou que je l'avais piégé.

Tout le personnel nous prit pour les parents et je n'avais pas envie de tenter d'expliquer et de justifier mes actions, et encore moins avec le bébé qui cherchait à sortir de moi. C'était ma punition, Dieu, je payais maintenant le fait d'avoir été une salope.

Ils me firent des choses horribles et moins horribles avant de m'emmener en salle d'accouchement. Un visage masqué s'approcha de moi et prit ma main.

Oh, c'était Edward, il avait l'air superbe dans sa blouse.

- J'ai appelé Alice et lui ai demandé de prévenir Jacob, je suis sûr qu'il viendra Bella. Il ne voudrait pas manquer ça. Je vais attendre à l'extérieur si tu préfères.

-Non. J'attrapais sa main. - Restes, s'il te plaît restes, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Dit-il en souriant.

J'étais très excitée, mais j'avais peur, et je n'avais certainement pas envie d'être seule au cours de l'accouchement.

On dit à Edward de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de moi, il me serrait la main alors que le médecin tentait de me tuer en vérifiant l'état de mon col.

Honnêtement, ils peuvent envoyer un homme sur la lune mais ils en sont encore à coller leurs doigts, où vous le voulez le moins dans un moment comme celui-ci, et vous appelez ça le progrès?

- Complètement dilaté. J'espère que nous n'attendons pas que quelqu'un d'autre arrive, parce que ce bébé a d'autres projets. Il sera ici dans l'heure.

Une heure? Jake ne serait pas là à temps. Même s'il venait.

Même si je ne voulais pas que l'on se remette ensemble, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit ici pour accueillir son fils. Je me mis à fondre en larmes et Edward entoura mon visage de ses mains.

- J'ai demandé à une infirmière auxiliaire de filmer la naissance, au moins Jacob pourra le voir plus tard. M'assura-t-il, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

J'oubliais quelques secondes que je hurlais quand une autre contraction monstre me frappa.

- Parfois, c'est la façon dont le bébé s'installe, il bloque les nerfs et vous ne sentez rien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe un niveau plus bas. M'expliqua le médecin.

- Remettez-le sur cet espace insensibilisé alors. Je haletais.

- Non, il doit sortir, il le sait. Il se porte bien. J'ai besoin que vous attrapiez vos cuisses et que vous poussiez, il veut sortir.

Je suivis toutes leurs instructions, mais une heure se passa, et aucun progrès.

Je poussais, grognais, criais, il descendait puis reculait. J'avais entendu dire _«Je vois la tête_» , au moins cinq fois.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas l'attraper la prochaine fois? Criais-je.

- Je veux juste essayer une chose. Edward, placez-vous derrière elle et laissez-la se pencher en arrière sur votre corps, elle pourra se caler quand elle poussera.

Il fit ce qu'on lui dit, et à la contraction suivante je le sentis faire pression alors que je poussais de toutes mes forces.

- Allez, poussez, il vient.

Edward se mit à rire avec l'excitation et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Allez bébé, tu peux le faire. C'est très bien, je peux voir ses cheveux, regardes vers le bas dans le miroir.

Je soulevais mon menton et regardais le miroir que l'infirmière avait incliné afin que nous puissions regarder l'accouchement.

Impressionnant, il était là.

- Allez, une autre poussée, juste lente et régulière.

- Allez Bella, tu peux le faire, fais-le. Me dit Edward en me tenant serrée alors que partais en arrière pour pousser.

- Et nous y voilà. Dit le docteur, alors que nous le regardions, étonnés que le bébé soit sorti.

Une infirmière aspira le nez et le bébé pleura.

- Wow. Déclara Edward. - Bella, tu as crée un miracle, tu es une fille géniale. C'était l'expérience la plus impressionnante de toute ma vie.

A ce moment, je souhaitais désespérément pouvoir revenir en arrière et l'avoir envoyé voir Rose plus tard dans mon cycle, afin que ce soit à la naissance de son propre enfant qu'il ait assisté.

Pas celui de Jake.

- D'accord, c'est l'heure du spectacle. Venez ici papa, vous allez l'attraper et être la première personne à le toucher, alors qu'il entre dans le monde. Ne paniquez pas, je reste ici. Je vous donne un coup de main si nécessaire.

Edward se déplaça jusqu'à la table. Son visage était illuminé d'un sourire, il attrapa mon regard et secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ça se soit passé. Montrez-moi ce qu'il faut faire.

- Soutenez juste sa tête, les épaules vont se dégager et il se tournera, vous voyez? Il suffit de le garder en soutenant sa tête, maintenant, prêt, attrapez-le comme un ballon de football.

- Oui! S'écria Edward, en tenant le corps et en se baissant pour que je puisse voir.

- Allongez le bébé sur le ventre de maman et coupez le cordon, couper ici. Bravo, vous venez de délivrer votre propre bébé. N'essayer jamais à la maison, les maris amènent toujours leur femme pour que nous puissions superviser.

Edward avait un large sourire, je suis sûre que les infirmières pensaient qu'il était le père et je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment.

- Bon, maintenant toucher votre bébé, maman.

Edward se rapprocha et une infirmière posa une couverture chaude sur le corps du bébé.

- Bella. Dit Edward. - Devines quoi?

- Quoi? Demandais-je perplexe, pourquoi est-ce qu'on jouait aux devinettes maintenant.

- C'est une petite fille.

- Quoi?

- Tu avais tort. Elle est si belle, elle te ressemble tellement.

Il mit le bébé dans mes bras.

Il souleva la couverture et je regardais. Il avait raison. C'était une fille.

Et elle n'avait pas les cheveux noirs, ni les yeux noirs ou même la peau sombre.

Elle était mon clone.

Petite, les cheveux et les yeux bruns et le visage en forme de cœur.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?A-t-elle besoin de médicaments ou d'un incubateur, elle est si minuscule?Demanda-t- il.

- Elle va bien. Donnez-la à l'infirmière, elle va l'examiner et la peser.

Edward la lui remis et se dirigea à l'endroit où l'infirmière l'avait couché pour écouter son cœur.

- Très bien, tout à fait normal. Je lui donne un dix.

- Donc, deux dix, elle est parfaite. Dit le docteur.

- 3 Kg 250. Annonça l'infirmière.

Elle lui mit un petit bonnet rose sur la tête, et l'enveloppa dans la couverture, puis la tendit à Edward.

L'infirmière prit une photo d'Edward regardant mon bébé avec admiration.

- Elle est fantastique, incroyable, je souhaite juste que ..

Il me regarda et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je souhaite qu'elle soit de moi. Dit-il tranquillement puis il me la tendit.

Dieu, Edward, si tu savais combien je voulais que ce soit vrai.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à mlca66, aelita48, bellardtwilight, Isnoname, midsum, sarinette60 (effectivement tout le monde souhaite que ce soit la fille d'Edward), sand91, edwardbellaamour, chouchoumag, bellaeva, thedreammoon, MaudeBlackCullen, grazie, sorobkris, serusia, Habswifes, nelumbo, coco-des-iles, Ronnie32, Marina, JT50**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**EPOV**

Bella dormait profondément et je regardais le petit paquet rose serré contre sa poitrine. La nuit nous avait envahi, tout était silencieux dans cette aile, pas un bébé ne pleurait, y compris le petit miracle de Bella.

Je m'assis à côté de son lit et souris aux deux visages endormis, si semblables, si belles, et si précieuses pour moi. Dans une autre vie, à un autre moment, elles auraient pu être ma femme et ma fille. Je pourrais faire semblant, alors que seules les fenêtres sombres étaient là pour témoigner. Je caressais le dos du bébé avec un seul doigt et la regardais respirer. Je voulais lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et faire savoir à Bella que je reconnaissais cet enfant comme la véritable bénédiction qu'elle était. Elle était peut être l'enfant de Jacob, mais elle ressemblait trop à Bella. Je préférais de beaucoup me cacher derrière ma guitare quand je chantais, n'avoir personne avec moi, je chantais tranquillement, en me penchant et en caressant vers l'arrière les cheveux de Bella afin de voir son visage.

_Elle est ta petite fille,_

_Si douce et jolie._

_Dans un soupir, elle va te sourire_

_Avec un rire, elle va posséder ton cœur._

_C'est le moment pour les câlins et les baisers,_

_La rassurer quand elle pleure._

_C'est le temps d'avoir des moments_

_Plein d'amour et de berceuses._

_Car ces beaux jours de l'enfance_

_vont et viennent très rapidement -_

_La tenir serrée et beaucoup l'aimer._

_Faire durer ces moments précieux._

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et me regarda fixement. Elle se tortillait et mit son poing dans sa bouche pour le sucer avidement. Je la pris des bras de Bella pour la bercer dans les miens. Elle semblait apprécier que je chante pour elle, je recommençais la chanson, puis passais à une autre. Je chantais pour elle comme si elle était mienne.

_Je me souviens de la nuit où tu es venue au monde. _

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire le médecin quand il a dit c'est une petite fille. _

_Je lui avais répondu : Eh bien Doc, tu es mal, car jeux veux un garçon. _

_Puis il t'a mit dans mes bras et mon cœur a chanté de joie._

_La fille de papa, la fille de papa_

_Tu es le centre du monde de papa. _

_Tu sais que tu es la numéro un pour papa._

- Edward.

Je levais les yeux, coupable, pour voir Bella souriant.

Oups.

Je me levais et regardais à travers la vitre, ne pouvant rien faire contre le sourire sur mon visage. J'étais celui qui avait assisté à l'accouchement, je l'avais tenue avant tout le monde. Étrangement, je me sentais si fière d'elle, comme si elle m'appartenait, tout simplement parce que je l'avais prise quand elle avait quitté le corps de Bella.

Impressionnant.

Incroyable.

Nous avions déjà regardé la vidéo et j'en avais fait des copies.

Alice et Rose aimaient regarder la naissance du bébé, nous leur avions déjà montré plusieurs fois. Suite à ma demande, Bella avait maintenant une chambre individuelle, la meilleure chambre que cet hôpital avait à offrir. Elle avait naturellement râlé, mais j'avais souligné qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. J'avais payé la facture, elle pouvait plier bagages et rentrer à la maison maintenant ou rester et être traitée comme la reine qu'elle était.

Ils prenaient le bébé pendant les heures de visite, alors, nous étions tous en ligne à la regarder, même si nous l'avions déjà tous tenue, et embrassé son visage. Alice et Rose arrivaient généralement une heure avant le début des visites, et jamais personne ne leur avait rien demandé. J'avais à peine quitté Bella depuis la naissance, et les photos qui jonchaient la table montraient chacun de nous avec le petit miracle que Bella avait créé. Bella avait la photo où je tenais le bébé, juste après la naissance, encadrée sur sa table de chevet. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que c'était la première photo du bébé, ou parce que je la tenais. Avoir partagé cette expérience semblait nous avoir encore plus rapprochés. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour notre avenir, je ne le savais pas, mais en ce moment, c'était le seul endroit où je voulais être.

Je sentis quelqu'un marcher à côté de moi et je me retournais.

Jacob Black.

Un jour de retard, mais il était venu, et je pense que Bella avait déjà renoncé à ce que cela arrive.

- Lequel? Demanda-t-il, et je pontais le doigt vers elle. La famille à côté de nous s'en alla et l'infirmière poussa la couveuse vers nous pour que ne puissions voir le bébé de plus près.

Jake examina le bébé attentivement, puis se tourna vers moi et me serra la main.

- Félicitations. Dit-il, puis il sortit.

Je courus derrière lui pour le rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tu n'as même pas envie d'aller voir Bella, ni attendre qu'ils amènent ta fille dans la chambre pour la tenir? Pas une seule fois?

- Elle n'est pas ma fille. Déclara-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Oh, c'est vrai, tu as une théorie, Bella allait voir ailleurs quand vous étiez ensemble. Est-ce que c'est vraiment important, Jacob? Vous avez un enfant ensemble, si Bella a fait une erreur ...

- Oui, elle a fait une erreur. Tu étais son erreur, Cullen.

- Le mariage? Je sais que tu n'as pas ...

- Non, pas le mariage, stupide et faux, je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Le bébé. Regardes-moi. A ton avis, a-t-il ma teinte de peau, mes cheveux, mes yeux? La forme de ma tête, mes mains, mes pieds? Je suis assez unique, hey, par rapport à la plupart des hommes. Penses-tu honnêtement que j'aurais pu concevoir un petit bébé comme ça, et ne lui donner aucun de mes traits?

- Mais elle est prématurée. Elle est petite parce qu'elle est arrivée trop tôt.

- Qui t' a dit cela? Bella?

- Non, je veux dire, elle m'a dit que le bébé était prévu pour le printemps.

- C'est demain le printemps Edward. Ce bébé a tout au plus deux semaines d'avance, peut-être moins.

- Voilà de bonnes nouvelles alors, si c'est juste un tout petit bébé et non un prématuré. Quel est le problème?

- Prends-le ainsi. Il n'y a que deux candidats qui puissent être le père de cet enfant, et j'étais l'un d'eux. J'ai perdu. Quelqu'un m'a devancé, quelqu'un d'autre a pris la virginité de ma petite-amie et l'a quitté enceinte avant même que je n'arrive. Maintenant, qui cela pourrait-il être? Il frappa son index contre son menton et regarda dans le ciel.

Je me tétanisais. J'avais pris la virginité de Bella, mais je n'avais ...

Était- ce possible?

- Viens avec moi, nous devons savoir la vérité. J'attrapais son bras et l'entraînais à l'intérieur, le long du couloir vers les bureaux principaux.

Je me sentais plus léger, plus heureux.

Espoir.

Que faire si?

Et si ce petit miracle était le mien?

Dieu, je ne vous demanderai plus jamais rien si c'est la mienne.

Je frappais à la porte du médecin chef, qui nous dit d'entrer.

- D'accord, nous avons une question. Jake et moi avons couché avec la même femme. J'ai couché avec elle ... merde, quelle date?

- La date n'est pas la question. Elle était au neuvième jour de son son cycle quand elle a passé la nuit avec vous. Dix jours, si vous l'avez fait à nouveau le lendemain matin.

Il me regarda comme s'il savait que je n'aurais jamais pu me contenter d'une seule fois avec Bella.

- J'étais avec elle plus tard, le même mois. Déclara-t-il.

Elle avait couché avec lui le même mois? Il était possible que je sois le père?

- Je veux un test de paternité. Dis-je.

- Attends, tu n'en n'as pas besoin, laisses-moi finir. J'ai couché avec elle vingt et un jours plus tard. Donc, le 30 . Qui est le père?

- Eh bien, sur cette seule information, il est beaucoup plus probable de la mère ait ovulé jour 12 ou 13 et l'ait conçue alors. Je soupçonne que le 30, elle était déjà en retard pour commencer son prochain cycle. L'était-elle?

Jake hocha la tête, et se leva.

- Comme je l'ai dit, félicitations. Merci de m'enlever un poids, je ne veux certainement pas un enfant avec une femme qui aime quelqu'un d'autre et ne m'aimera jamais plus. J'aurais souhaité qu'Alice reste hors de ça et n'ait pas encouragé Bella à se servir de moi pour te sortir de ses foutues pensées.

- Je. .. Je n'en n'avais aucune idée.

- Ouais, et bien maintenant tu le sais. Va jubiler avec Bella que ce soit ton enfant.

- Je veux toujours faire un test de paternité. Dis-je au docteur.

- Eh bien, je n'en fais pas partie, alors je vais y aller. Déclaré Jake, en sortant.

- Pas de problème.

- Combien de temps cela prend-il?

- Les résultats ... dépendent de la façon dont vous voulez le faire. Si vous prenez les frais à votre charge, nous pouvons vous le dire en une heure.

Je pourrais être père dans une heure.

- C'est comme ça que je veux le faire alors. Que dois-je faire?

Il décrocha le téléphone et parla, une femme entra et prit un échantillon de sang et gratta à l'intérieur de ma joue avec un bâton en bois. Il sortit le dossier du bébé Swan et le mit dans ses mains.

- Écrivez urgent dessus, s'il vous plaît. Dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant?

- Aller payer au secrétariat de l'administration et ils accéléreront les choses. Donnez-moi le numéro de la chambre, je vous appellerai quand j'aurai les résultats, alors restez dans le coin jusque-là. Une heure au plus tôt, deux si il y a des tests d'urgence en cours avant le vôtre. Mais si elle a ovulé deux fois ce mois, il pourrait être le sien. Mais il est beaucoup plus probable que ce soit le vôtre.

Je sentais mes espoirs s'envoler.

- Elle aurait pu ovuler deux fois

- Oui, les études montrent maintenant, que de nombreuses femmes ovulent plus d'une fois à chaque cycle, mais c'est assez aléatoire. Revenez quand je vous appellerai et je vous dirai si le bébé est le vôtre.

- Je vous remercie. Dis-je.

Les heures de visite étaient terminées, et les bébés étaient ramenés pour être avec leurs mères.

Bella s'était assoupie, je lui pris le bébé et m'assis en face de la fenêtre, l'examinant attentivement.

Elle était si petite, et si semblable à Bella qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre indice. Puis elle saisit mon doigt et je vis clairement le sien pour la première fois. Ses doigts étaient si longs pour une telle petite main.

Je soulevais mon doigt et embrassais le sien. Je regardais ses pieds, ils étaient longs pour sa taille, et elle avait les orteils Cullen, qui semblaient se transmettre à chaque génération. Mon père les avait, je les avais. Si longs, peut-être une malédiction pour une femme, qui sait? Elle allait avoir besoin de plus longues et plus minces chaussures que la plupart des filles de son âge.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et je lui souris.

- Alors, petite fille, es-tu à moi? Ai-je assisté à la naissance mon propre enfant hier? Comme ce serait incroyable. Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi, si ta mère le permet, et pour elle aussi, peu importe qui t'a fait. Tu te sens comme mon propre bébé, c'est peut-être un signe. Désolé pour les longs orteils. Qu'en penses-tu?

Elle cligna des yeux et me regarda.

Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais supporter d'attendre encore une heure, mais ensuite je réalisais, si le test était négatif et qu'elle n'était pas la mienne, cela voudrait dire je ne l'avais eu que pour une heure.

Je la couchais sur ma poitrine et caressais son dos. Je chantais doucement, de façon à ne pas perturber Bella.

_Fermes tes yeux mon chou, je vais chanter pour toi,_

_C'est une berceuse, je ne savais pas,_

_Dans ce monde tu le sais, certaines choses doivent aller et venir,_

_Mais mon monde est de t' aimer._

_C'est une chanson simple, et ses paroles sont vraies,_

_Et je ferai du mieux que je peux,_

_Alors que j'écris cette chanson, comment les mots pourraient-ils être faux_

_Quand ils parlent tous de mon amour pour toi ?_

_Tu as les yeux de maman, et maintenant je me rends compte_

_Dieu a béni mon monde en t'aimant,_

_Tu as les orteils de papa, une blague, je suppose,_

_mais c'est quand même, une partie de toi._

_Alors que tu fermes les yeux, voici une prière ou deux,_

_Pendant que tu dors, je serai là pour toi._

_Les choses pourraient aller et venir, mais ce que tu sauras toujours,_

_C'est que la berceuse de papa est juste pour toi._

- Edward, c'était beau. Dit Bella allongée et me regardant.

- Elle est belle, comme sa mère. Je veux juste la tenir un moment, si cela ne te déranges pas.

- Bien sûr, je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes.

- Bella, c'est ta fille, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer. Je veux faire partie de sa vie. Je veux être son parrain, son ami, son protecteur. Veux-tu que je sois ces choses?

- Bien sûr, je le veux. Elle aura toujours besoin d'hommes dans sa vie, surtout maintenant, alors que son père ne montrera probablement jamais aucun intérêt pour elle.

- Jake était ici, il a été la voir à la pouponnière. Lui dis-je.

- Est-il venu ici?

- Non. Son visage tomba. Quelle merde ce mec, il aurait pu la rendre heureuse pendant une journée, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. C'était trop demander? Bien sûr, elle voulait que l'homme qui est supposé être le père de son enfant, soit avec elle aujourd'hui. Je n'étais qu'un substitut.

- Eh bien, au moins il l'a vu. Je pourrai lui dire quand elle posera des questions sur lui.

- Nous serons tous là pour elle Bella. Je ne sais pas exactement quand ni comment, mais dès que le prochain film sera fini, je reviendrai, je te le promets. Je tiens à t'aider avec elle. Et je resterai avec toi les trois premiers mois, apparemment ce sont le plus durs.

- Je pensais que les dix-huit premières années étaient les plus dures. Répondit-elle.

Je me dirigeais vers son lit, elle se poussa sur le côté et tapota le matelas.

- Couches-toi à côté de moi, je veux que nous soyons tous ensemble sur ce lit.

Une infirmière entra et donna des analgésiques à Bella, puis elle demanda à l'infirmière de prendre une photo avec l'appareil qu'Alice avait amené.

Elle en prit plusieurs de Bella dans mes bras, le bébé couché sur nous deux.

- Eh bien, comment vas-tu l'appeler? Demandais-je.

- Tu ferais ça, pour moi? Je n'ai jamais pensé que je portais une fille. Je n'ai aucune idée de quel prénom lui donner.

- Tu pourrais lui donner un nom en fonction de toi, elle est ton image.

- Pauvre enfant. Non, je veux qu'elle ait son propre nom, mais je voudrais quelque chose de significatif.

Je pensais lui suggérer Charlotte, d'après Charlie, mais j'eus une meilleure idée.

Carlie.

Bien sûr, ça venait de Charlie, mais aussi de Carlisle.

- Que dirais-tu de Carlie?

- J'aime bien. Carlie Swan. Trop court, elle a besoin d'autres prénoms. Peut-être devrais-je trouver quelque chose en fonction d'Alice, c'est mon amie depuis toujours.

- Alicia? Proposais-je.

- Ouais, Carlie Alicia Swan. Non, encore trop court. Après Isabella Marie Swan, je suis en quelque sorte habituée à plus de syllabes. J'aimerai que tu ais un prénom un peu plus adapté pour utiliser la version féminine. Edwarda? Edwina?

Nous secouâmes la tête en même temps.

- J'aime ton troisième nom, Masen. Que dirais-tu de Macey Carlie Alicia Swan? Cool, non? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Cool. Peu importe les résultats du test, elle portait mon nom de toute façon.

**BPOV**

M'être réveillée deux fois en trouvant Edward tenant le bébé, et lui chantant une chanson, me fit espérer qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas trop marquée par l'absence de son père. Merde Jacob, aurait pu venir dans la chambre, et la tenir au moins une fois, avant de refuser d'être son père. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu ressentir quelque chose, sûrement?

Il semblait que ma fille devrait payer mes erreurs, et qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais la joie d'avoir l'amour de son papa. Malgré sa colère parce que je m'étais mariée avec Edward, mon père m'aimait toujours. Il m'avait téléphoné toutes les semaines quand il avait découvert que j'étais enceinte. Il me demanda si c'était le bébé d'Edward, mais quand je lui dit que c'était celui de Jake il fut soulagé. Il faisait confiance à Jake pour être un bon père.

Je voulais absolument qu'Edward fasse partie de sa vie, peut-être que le meilleur parrain de la planète pourrait combler le vide laissé par l'absence de son père. Je me demandais comment elle l'appellerait, je ne pense pas qu'il serait opposé à ce qu'elle l'appelle papa, et avouons-le, être papa est un rôle, pas seulement quelque chose de biologique.

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous et tout ce qu'il signifiait pour moi, je voulais appeler ma fille en fonction de lui. J'avais envisagé toutes les formes d'Edward, mais je ne trouvais pas de version féminine que j'aimais, alors j'avais essayé avec Anthony, mais c'était son troisième nom que je préférais. Masen.

Macey en était assez proche, et personne ne saurait instantanément je le lui avais donné d'après Edward, mais lui si.

- Vas-tu vraiment revenir? Vas-tu faire partie de la vie Macey?

- Je pense qu'être ici pour cette petite fille est plus important que d'endosser le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre dans un film. J'ai gagné 2 millions d'euros pour interpréter M. Darcy, cela m'a permit de me débarrasser de toutes mes dettes, j'ai encore plus d'un million de côté, et si je fais le film que j'ai accepté, je vais encore gagner 3 millions, je pense que c'est assez pour nous trois?

- Edward, tu ne peux pas nous aider. Et tu aimes tourner, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes à cause de nous, nous ne sommes pas ta responsabilité.

- Vous l'êtes, si je l'accepte comme mon propre enfant. Nous étions mariés quand elle a été conçue. Elle est donc légalement ma fille, à moins que Jacob ne fasse une réclamation. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il le fera Bella. Je suis désolé.

- Tu sais, quand elle a été conçue? Tu dois penser que je suis une ...

- Bella! S'il te plaît ne dis jamais ça. J'ai couché avec Rose, puis avec toi, et de nouveau avec Nina, que j'avais laissé pour Rose en premier lieu, alors ne commences pas à t'accuser. Nous avons tous des défauts, moi plus que d'autres. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste. Je me suis servi des femmes pour me sentir mieux, j'avais besoin de me sentir désirable et désiré. Je savais que tu me voulais, et je t'ai utilisé Bella. Je suis un monstre. Je jure que je ne t'utiliserai pas à nouveau. Rien ne se passera entre nous, pas avant longtemps. Et seulement si nous y sommes résolus tous les deux et que c'est ce que nous voulons. Je savais que Nina me reprendrait et je l'ai laissé faire, même si mon cœur ne lui appartenait pas.

- Edward, tu es un homme, tu as besoin de sexe. Si tu ne couches pas avec moi, tu iras voir ailleurs et je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter, plus maintenant.

- Bella, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, nous ne pouvons pas être exclusifs, non, nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour mais nous ne pouvons faire d'autres choses, je pense que nous l'avons déjà fait, le temps d'une douche.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, si tu es prête à le faire alors vas-y. Surtout que tu as dit que ça faisait longtemps.

- Un très long moment. Jake était très ... peu exigeant, surtout après le test de grossesse. C'était rare pour nous d'avoir des relations sexuelles, il m'a expliqué pourquoi, en fait, c'était surprenant qu'il dorme avec moi. Je lui ai fait très mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Parce que nous avons été ensemble?

- Ouais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui parler des rêves.

- Allons-nous vivre ensemble? Je ne te mets pas la pression, je veux juste savoir.

- Je pense que nous le pouvons. Si je continue le cinéma, je serai parti, parfois, mais jamais trop longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Macey commence l'école, vous pourrez venir avec moi. Je sais que ma mère t'adore, et j'aimerai pouvoir te présenter mes parents. Je peux déjà entendre. -_ Edward, tu avais cette belle jeune fille tout ce temps et tu as essayé de te remettre à nouveau avec Nina? Ça ne t'a pas servi de leçon le dernière fois? Vous n'aviez tout simplement pas cette étincelle._ Et ne me lances pas sur ce qu'elle pensait de Rose. Elle pensera que tu es parfaite pour moi.

- Elle le fera? Demandais-je.

- Tu es parfaite. Répondit-il en se penchant au-dessus de moi et en m'embrassant le front. - Nous allons nous débrouiller, prendre les choses lentement et voir ce que ça donne. Il y aura des risques, je sais que la passion génère la douleur, nous pouvons être bons l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi destructeurs. Tu auras mon cœur dans tes mains et je vais devoir te faire confiance pour prendre soin de lui pour moi.

- Cela fonctionne dans les deux sens, je dois aussi te faire confiance, tu auras également mon cœur entre tes mains.

- Oh, jamais je ne ferai de mal à ton cœur Bella, Je t'aime trop.

Je lui souris.

Mon téléphone sonna dans la chambre et j'allais répondre.

- Jacob! Enfin. Maintenant que je n'avais plus besoin de lui, il appelait.

- Quoi? Très bien. Au revoir ... Oh, je ne manquerai pas de le faire.

Je lui raccrochais au nez.

- Il ne veut pas que son nom apparaisse sur le certificat de naissance de Macey.

- Ce n'est rien mon amour, mets le mien.

- Edward, n'est-ce pas illégal?

- Bella, maintenant tu es contre les choses illégales? Notre mariage ...

- Oh, c'est vrai.

- Qu'a t-il dit?

- Il veut que je l'informe des moments où j'irai voir Charlie afin ne pas être là. Edward, il n'a aucune intention de voir Macey . Il ne connaît même pas son nom.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sangloter, c'était si injuste. Il pouvait me punir pour tout ce qu'il voulait, mais sa fille n'avait rien à voir la dedans..

- Bella, je serai son père, elle n'aura pas besoin de lui.

- Tu veux? Elle peut t'appeler papa?

- Bien sûr qu'elle le peut. Je suis son papa.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et remerciais Dieu de m'avoir envoyé Edward quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et remit une enveloppe à Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je.

- Absolument rien d'important maintenant. Dit-il, en jetant le papier dans la poubelle. - Cela a perdu tout son sens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à bellaeva, sarinette60, edwardbellaamour, leausy, lamue12,aelita48, Lolie-lo, Marina Habswifes Isnoname, bellardtwilight,mlca66, Ronnie32, midsum**

**Chapitre 11 : **** Bienvenue à la maison, princesse.**

Edward était à la nurserie où on lui enseignait comment baigner Macey, tandis que je faisais ma valise et me préparais à rentrer chez nous. Notre première nuit dans l'appartement. Comment cela allait se passer, nous n'aurions plus d'infirmières pour nous dire quoi faire si elle refusait de se nourrir ou si elle pleurait.

Mon père m'avait rendu visite et avait eu trop peur pour tenir le bébé, jusqu'à ce que Alice le prit et le fit asseoir, lui expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire, et la mit dans ses bras.

Il eu alors un grand sourire. Les bébés avaient au moins ce don d'arranger les choses.

Charlie évita toute allusion à Jake, je pense qu'il était aussi dégoûté que moi face à son comportement. Bien sûr, je savais pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, mais pas Charlie, et je trouvais cela un peu injuste.

En mettant l'étiquette de la nurserie à la poubelle, je tombais sur l'enveloppe d'Edward, je la ramassais et l'examinais.

Pour «rien d'important», il y avait beaucoup de lettres rouges déclarant que le contenu était personnel et hautement confidentiel.

Je la mettais dans mon sac. Il pourrait en avoir besoin un jour. Mais pourquoi l'hôpital avait-il donné cette enveloppe à Edward?

Je la regardais de nouveau.

"Résultats des tests" était imprimé sur le dessus.

Merde.

Est-il malade?

Sinon, pourquoi passer un examen médical?

Je décidais de regarder à l'intérieur, il ne le saurait pas puisqu'il l'avait jetée, mais je devais savoir s'il était malade.

En ouvrant l'enveloppe, je me coupais, je suçais mon sang en me demandant si ce n'était pas un avertissement.

Ne pas ouvrir les résultats des tests d'Edward.

Je la glissais de nouveau dans mon sac et finis d'emballer les affaires.

Est-ce qu'il serait d'accord pour que j'ouvre l'enveloppe, peut-être pas. Je lui demanderai.

Plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward apparu avec le bébé impeccablement vêtu d'un ensemble acheté par Alice. Une minuscule robe rose, des chaussettes blanches, des chaussons roses et un petit gilet blanc brodé de rose. Personne ne me demanderait si ce bébé était une fille ou un garçon. Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Elle avait sur la tête un petit bandeau blanc avec de petits pompons roses.

Ce qui me rappelait, toutes les choses que j'avais acheté étaient des vêtements de garçons. J'aurai besoin de faire des emplettes, et bientôt.

Quoi que, peut-être pourrais-je en toucher un mot à Alice, je suis sûre qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de lui acheter des vêtements rose.

J'étendis sa couverture sur le lit, Edward la coucha dessus et l'enveloppa.

- Dois-je la porter? Demanda-t-il.

- Attends! dit une voix depuis la porte. Parlez d'Alice, et elle apparaît.

- Nous devons prendre des photos de vous quittant l'hôpital.

J'en pris aussi quelques unes.

- Marraine a aussi besoin d'être sur les photos. Expliqua-t-elle à Macey, qui semblait impressionnée.

- Donc, toi et moi sommes les parrains. Déclara Edward.

Alice leva les sourcils.

- Uhm toi, Bella, je peux te parler dehors une minute.

Je haussais les épaules vers Edward et la suivis.

- Bella, je pense que Jasper s'attend à être le parrain de Macey. Tu le connais depuis toujours. N'aviez-vous pas fait un pacte disant que vous seriez parrain et marraine de l'enfant de l'autre?

Merde.

-Oui, nous en avons fait un. Peut-être qu'elle peut avoir deux parrains? J'ai déjà accepté Edward en tant que tel.

- Je pensais qu'il prendrait le rôle de papa?

- C'est le cas, mais je pense qu'il veut aussi quelque chose de formel.

- Eh bien, tu as besoin de réfléchir, je sais que Jasper pense qu'il est le parrain.

- Je le ferai. Merci. Alice, tous les vêtements pour Macey sont bleus et pour garçon, voudrais-tu ...

- Oh, je serai ravie. Maintenant, elle aura besoin une dizaine de grenouillères et ...

Alice disparut.

Je retournais dans la chambre et trouvais Edward regardant par la fenêtre, il regarda Macey, puis moi.

Il était préoccupé par quelque chose, cela se voyait sur son visage.

-Quoi ?  
>- Ont-ils vider la corbeille à papier ?<p>

- Oui, je pense que oui, pourquoi?

- J'ai laissé tomber une enveloppe dedans il y a quelques jours.

- Oh, je l'ai. Je l'ai presque ouverte. Edward es-tu malade? S'il te plaît dis-moi.

- Non, je ne suis pas malade. Je te parlerai ce soir du test. Ensuite, nous déciderons si nous voulons savoir.

- Si cela t'intéresse, alors je veux savoir. Lui répondis-je en prenant les sacs de voyage.

Nous allâmes à la voiture. Edward avait installé le siège bébé et nous passâmes cinq minutes à savoir comment sangler Macey, puis on lui mit la couverture dessus.

Edward prépara le dîner pendant que je nourrissais ma fille au sein et la changeais, puis je la posais et nous nous installâmes pour manger.

Cependant j'étais préoccupée par l'histoire des tests d'Edward.

Après avoir nettoyé la table et la vaisselle, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa le front.

- Bella, j'ai fait un test de paternité.

- Pourquoi?

- Il y a une chance qu'elle soit de moi. Tu veux savoir? Réfléchis bien, une fois que tu le sauras on ne pourra plus rien y changer.

- Veux-tu savoir? Lui demandais-je. Je doutais que le bébé soit le sien.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je voudrais savoir si c'est ma fille, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir qu'elle ne l'est pas. Tu comprends?

- Bien sûr. Edward, je pense vraiment que ...

- Je sais, mais il y a un doute, et Jake pense qu'elle est de moi, c'est pourquoi il l'a rejetée.

- Donc, si les tests disent qu'elle est sa fille, voudra-t-il le savoir?

- Je pense que toute son attitude va changer. Il sait que tu as couché avec nous 2 à très peu d'intervalle, et cela a brouillé les cartes.

- Moi aussi je ne sais pas, je veux que ce soit ta fille, mais si elle ne l'est pas, et je le sais pour sûr, je ne pourrai jamais faire semblant.

- Donc, on l'ouvre ou pas? Demanda-t-il en tapant sur la moitié ouverte.

- D'accord, je veux savoir.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle soit d'Edward, mais qu'avais-je à perdre maintenant?

- D'abord, est-ce que ça changera quelque chose? Vas-tu partir, ou ne pas l'aimer si elle est de Jake?

- J'ai déjà promis d'être son papa et je l'aime déjà, donc ça ne changera rien. Mais ce serait génial si elle était à moi.

- Alors, qui regarde?

Il ouvrit le reste de l'enveloppe et en sortit le résultat du test plié.

Macey commença à pleurer et je regardais Edward.

- Est-ce un signe, peut-être ne devrions-nous pas regarder? Elle ne veut pas que nous sachions?

Il haussa les épaules.

Il me tendit le papier et je l'ouvris.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen est à 99,9% le père de Macey Alicia Carlie Swan.

Il me regardait.

Je relus le papier, un seul mot à la fois, pour être absolument sûre.

- Vas consoler ta fille, Edward! Je riais. - Maintenant tu es officiellement son esclave. Je ne peux pas le croire, je n'ai jamais pensé ...

- Tu vois, Jake savait. Macey savait.

Il m'attrapa et m'embrassa, me soulevant et me faisant tourner.

- Je suis son père! Je ne peux pas y croire.

- Tu l'es. Je lus à nouveau le test, puis encore une fois, m'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de mots entre Edward Cullen et le pourcentage.

Il prit sa fille et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Merci Bella de m'avoir donné une fille.

- Pas de problème. Répondis-je.

Maintenant que je devais des excuses à Jake, et je doutais que nous puissions redevenir amis.

- Hey Jasper peut être parrain. Dit-il.

- Oui, c'est un problème résolu. Tu savais?

- Je m'en suis douté en voyant l'expression d'Alice quand j'ai dis que j'allais être le parrain. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

- Macey, tu as le meilleur père du monde. Dis-je.

- Tatouons le lui sur le bras avant qu'elle ne devienne adolescente et qu'elle m'en veuille. Suggéra-t-il.

- Ma fille .. notre fille n'aura jamais de tatouage. Je me le promis.

- Hmm, tu sembles penser que tu pourras contrôler tout ce qu'elle veut faire. Tu n'écoutes jamais Charlie, pourquoi penses-tu que Macey va nous écouter?

- Vas-tu le dire à tes parents? Lui demandais-je.

Peut-être ne le voudrait-il pas, alors que nous ne l'avions pas su tout ce temps.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ne ne le ferais-je pas? Je suis fier d'elle, il n'y a pas de honte Bella.

- Il te faudra expliquer pourquoi tu ne le savais pas, ils n'auront pas une haute opinion d'une fille qui a couché avec 2 hommes à si peux d'intervalle qu'elle ne savait même pas qui était le père de son bébé. M'écriais-je.

-Je pense que mon père soupçonnait que je puisse être le père. Il n'aurait pas accepté que je te donne l'appartement tout simplement parce que je voulais que tu ais une maison à toi. Cela reste ta maison, et je veux qu'elle soit toujours la tienne. Je vais retirer la clause des 1%.

- Non Edward. Laisses. J'aime que nous soyons tous deux propriétaires.

- Briques et mortier Bella. Cela ne signifie rien pour moi, sauf que c'est un endroit où tu es en sécurité.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir donné l'appartement et d'avoir choisi d'être son père avant même de savoir que c'était ta fille.

Il coucha Macey qui dormait dans son lit, puis quand il revint il me fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Je veux que notre certificat de mariage soit vrai Bella. Un jour je vais t'épouser, mais ce sera différent. Il y aura la robe blanche, la réception, des invités et des demoiselles d'honneur. Je veux tout cela pour toi.

- Je ne me soucie pas des parures. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Je sais, mais notre prochain mariage sera un témoignage honnête de notre amour et de notre engagement, et une déclaration au monde que nous choisissons d'être ensemble, sans rien à y gagner.

- Je pense qu'il sera un peu tard pour la robe blanche.

- Tu étais vierge quand je t'ai prise, tu peux porter une robe blanche. Je ne vais pas aussi te voler cela.

- Tu ne m'as rien volé. Je me suis donnée librement à toi.

- Je sais que tu l'as fait. Je t'aime Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Pourquoi attendons-nous à nouveau?

- Eh bien, je suis heureux que nous ayons à attendre les huit semaines préconisées par les médecins, nous avons promis de ne pas précipiter les choses. Nous nous en tiendrons à cela. Tout doit être fait dans les règles et je veux que ce soit parfait. Maintenant, es-tu d'accord pour un baiser ou est-ce trop tôt dans notre relation?

- Je pense que le baiser est autorisé, mais pas ce genre de baiser, j'ai encore besoin de guérir certaines pièces de mon anatomie avant de les faire exploser à nouveau.

Je l'embrassais doucement et gentiment et cela ne causa pas de réaction, elle avait raison, nous devions éviter ces baisers pendant un certain temps.

La première fois que je l'avais embrassé, j'avais dû rester immobile et penser à autre chose, tout autre chose, parce que j'étais sûr que j'allais venir dans mon pantalon comme un adolescent. Je n'aimais pas le sentiment d'être incapable de contrôler mon propre corps et l'embarras que j'avais presque eu à endurer. C'est sûrement pour cela que je lui avais parlé plus durement par la suite.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois ici, dans mes bras, après les choses que j'ai dites et faites. Admis-je.

- C'est du passé Edward. Un nouveau départ, rappelles-toi.

Elle resta dans mes bras cette nuit-là, nous avions parlé de notre avenir.

Je voulais faire de bonnes choses pour mes femmes.

J'allais les emmener rencontrer mes parents, voir où j'avais grandi, où j'étais allé à l'école, où j'avais travaillé, je voulais que mon enfant connaisse Londres, et le reste du Royaume-Uni.

Je voulais garder le rôle pour lequel j'avais signé, je voulais continuer à travailler. Il ne s'agissait pas de gloire ou de reconnaissance, il y en aurait toujours pour me rabaisser, et je choisirai certainement des films qu'il ne faudrait pas, mais je voulais en faire l'expérience, je voulais apprendre de mes erreurs.

Je voulais que mes fans aiment mon travail, et ne soient pas concentrés sur moi, mais juste sur mon jeu d'acteur, c'est tout ce que j'avais à leur offrir.

J'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir trouvé Bella et d'avoir ma petite famille avant que tout la folie ne commence. Mes femmes me feraient garder les pieds sur terre.

Nous avons dormi jusqu'à minuit puis la petite nous réveilla. Je la changeais et Bella la nourrit. Une fois fait, je la pris sur mon épaule pour lui faire faire son rot afin qu'elle puisse se rendormir. Elle était si mignonne.

Je me demandais comment Charlie allait réagir en apprenant que j'étais le père.

Je savais qu'il aimait Jake mais il avait également pu voir que Jake avait laissé Bella au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

Bella se blottit à côté de moi, nous pûmes nous rendormir jusqu'à ce que le bébé nous réveille à l'aube.

Elle était affamée et ses sanglots résonnaient alors qu'elle tétait.

Alice arriva plus tard avec un million de sacs rose remplis de vêtements et les posa partout dans la chambre du bébé.

- Nous avons besoin de refaire la déco, une fille a besoin d'une chambre rose et de froufrous. J'ai lu quelques magazines de décoration, tu devrais y jeter un œil et me dire quelle genre de chambre tu préféres et nous rendrons cette pièce magique.

Mon téléphone sonna et je répondis à mon père qui venait aux nouvelles.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Papa, j'ai des nouvelles, de bonnes nouvelles, la meilleure des nouvelles.

**Alors les filles, contentes...**


	12. Chapter 12

**J'espère que cette fois vous arriverez toutes à lire le chapitre car apparement il y a un bug.**

**Bises.**

**Merci à mlca66, sarinette60, Isnoname,midsum, SoSweetySoCrazy, edwardbellaamour, Ronnie32, lolie-lo, aelita48,del93,lena41183, jessy1256, coco-des-iles, marina, sand91, nana10, bellaeva, Ninouche, Grazie, Tanygirl, Habswifes, loiisl, Ninouche, LuneBlanche**

**Chapitre 12 :****Après la naissance**

**Edward POV**

Avoir un enfant était une expérience qui change la vie et je dois dire que j'aimais ça. Macey était un bébé particulièrement calme ce qui était ennuyeux c'est que lorsque je voulais la prendre pour la promener, Bella m'interdisait d'aller la chercher à moins qu'elle ne soit éveillée ou qu'elle ne pleure.

Allez, parfois, elle était éveillée et restait couchée dans son lit, n'était-ce pas un signe qu'elle avait besoin d'être portée? Sinon tout ce qu'elle verrait serait le plafond, ce qui ne stimulerait pas son cerveau et nous savons tous que les bébés ont besoin que leur cerveau soit stimulé par de nouveaux paysages et de nouveaux sons, donc parfois je trichais.

Si Bella était sous la douche et que Macey se réveillait, je disais simplement qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, ou que je l'avais prise avant qu'elle ne pleure de trop.

Charlie avait le don de «tomber à l'improviste», je le jure, il trichait et faisait je ne sais quoi pour qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle pleure, afin de pouvoir la porter. A contrecœur je le laissais faire, mais il y avait aussi Alice et Jasper ... ils pourraient avoir leur propre bébé...

Emmett était tombé amoureux de Macey, et donc il passait ici à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Rose prétendait ne pas être fascinée, mais elle l'était. Je l'avais vu essuyer secrètement une larme.

Le bébé nous avait tous changé et rassemblé. Nous étions à nouveau tous amis, et j'étais heureux de savoir que Macey aurait de nombreuses personnes vers qui se tourner, si un jour elle en avait besoin. Mais j'étais déterminé à être la principale personne dans sa vie, après Bella, bien sûr.

L'allaitement. Merde, elle pouvait tenir le bébé plus que quiconque, et je la soupçonnais de le faire justement pour ça.

J'étais en charge des couches, des bains, et des vêtements, et si Alice essayait de duper, je la laissais prendre quelques décisions pour les vêtements, tout en me réservant un droit de veto.

Macey me connaissait, elle tournait son visage vers moi, même si Emmett la portait, elle avait toujours su que j'étais son père. Je pense qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Je pouvais le dire rien qu'en regardant ses yeux, et de temps en temps je la voyais réfléchir.

Maintenant, nous avions d'autres concurrents quant à son attention.

Mes parents étaient arrivés la nuit dernière.

Esme lui avait acheté l'équivalent d'un magasin de vêtements, il y avait toutes les tailles. Elle et Alice discutaient de l'importance d'acheter les vêtements en avance, les modes pouvaient changer, ou, il fallait avoir les dernières tendances avant que tous les vêtements de petites filles de la planète ne soient ravagés par un incendie ou autre chose. Au moins Macey ne manquerait de rien, mais je soupçonnais que pour elle Macey était une poupée à déguiser.

Esme et Bella s'entendaient parfaitement, mais je l'avais toujours su. J'avais l'impression d'être la pièce rapportée. Ma mère insistait pour que Bella l'appelle «maman», alors je m'étais levé et j'avais dit: _si nous t'appelons tous les deux maman, les gens vont penser que j'ai épousé ma sœur_. Les deux femmes se renfrognèrent et me lancèrent un regard foudroyant.

- Je suis impatient que Macey parle,au moins elle, sera de mon côté. Dis-je, et elles se mirent à rire.

Carlisle ne me cru pas un seul instant quand je lui dis que je ne savais pas que j'allais être père.

- Tu étais marié à Bella. Je présume que vous avez eu des relations sexuelles? Oui? Elle est tombée enceinte. Elle portait ton bébé. Je ne vais tout de même pas t'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants, Edward. Déclara-t-il. Et je n'avais pas envie de partir dans des explications.

Il savait, mais il préférait sa version à la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais quitté cette femme. A quoi pensais-tu? Tu savais que les deux autres ne te convenaient pas, mais tu es quand même parti, laissant la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivé, pour courir après une ancienne relation.

Nina serait flattée. Il marquait un point, je devais l'admettre. J'avais la perfection sous les yeux et je ne l'avais pas vu. Si elle n'avait pas perdu Jake et si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de moi, serais-je revenu? J'espère. Maintenant, quand je regardais Rose assise à côté de Bella, tout ce que je voyais, c'était une femme portant des vêtements trop serrés et trop maquillée, et puis il y avait Bella, si naturellement belle, elle me coupait le souffle.

J'étais impatient qu'ils prennent congés et qu'ils rentrent tous chez eux ou à l'hôtel, afin que nous puissions avoir un peu d'intimité.

Bella avait eu son examen postnatal ce matin, tout était OK, et pour ma part, j'allais exploser si nous n'avions pas de sexe ce soir. Je comptais les jours depuis la l'accouchement, j'avais passé toute la journée à me retenir, alors que mon esprit ne faisait que dériver vers ce soir.

- J'ai une idée, nous allons tous sortir pour dîner. Je vous invite. Dit mon père.

Rappelez-moi quelle est la peine de prison encourue pour assassinat? J'avais vraiment besoin d'avoir une heure avec Bella avant que nous ne sortions.

- Ça me va, mais j'ai besoin d'une heure ou deux pour nourrir, changer le bébé, et pour nous préparer. Peut-on vous rejoindre au restaurant à 21H? Est-ce trop tard? Demanda Bella.

J'étais perplexe, elle venait de faire manger le bébé. Elle n'avait rien prévu, mais Macey ne se tiendrait pas tranquille avec toute l'attention qu'elle avait reçu, et Bella avait essayé la calmer et la nourrir, en s'asseyant à coté du berceau.

Alice eut un sourire narquois, bien sûr, elle le savait, elle était avec nous à ce moment. Mais un sourire narquois?

J'avais laissé les filles tranquilles et j'étais retourné faire du café pour tout le monde, je n'avais donc aucune idée de ce dont elles avaient parlé après que je sois parti, mais en voyant le visage d'Alice, je reçus des indices.

- Allons-y, il va y avoir de la circulation, nous devrions y aller maintenant. Dit Alice.

Elle me souffla un baiser alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière eux.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche. Annonça Bella. - Pourrais-tu remplir le lave-vaisselle pour moi?

Je rassemblais donc les tasses, et fronçais les sourcils en pensant à la sortie de ce soir. Je voulais passer cette soirée dans les bras de Bella, pas assis à une table de restaurant.

Je mis le lave-vaisselle en marche, puis me dirigeais jusqu'à notre chambre, m'arrêtant avec surprise. Bella fraîchement lavée était assise sur le lit, avec pour seule vêtement une petite serviette ne la couvrant presque pas.

- Bella, tu ne vas pas t'habiller? demandais-je, confus.

- Je n'ai plus de vêtements, les gobelins me les ont volé. Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Tu pourrais avoir vraiment froid, alors. Répondis-je.

- J'espère que quelqu'un viendra dans mon lit pour me réchauffer. Soupira-t-elle.

J'enlevais mes vêtements plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière, ignorant le fait d'avoir déchiré ma chemise, et m'allongeais à côté d'elle, j'avais l'impression d'être un homme affamé qui se tenait debout devant un buffet. Par où commencer ?

Je tendis la main et doucement caressais sa poitrine.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha plus près, en me chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Fais-y attention, ils sont pleins.

Sa main avait saisi la partie préférée de mon corps et je murmurais en retour

- Soit, mais peut-être se videront-ils à la moindre provocation.

Elle rit et me caressa, me faisant serrer les dents.

- Bella ...

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant aussi innocemment que possible.

- J'ai vraiment envie de prendre mon temps, alors mets ça ailleurs avant que je ne vienne.

- Edward, je pensais que nous devions aller doucement, et ne faire l'amour que lorsque nous serions sûrs de ce que nous voulions.

J'hésitais.

- Te es sûre?

- Dieu, non, viens en moi avant que je ne te morde.

Je savais que je devais être doux, elle devait être encore fragile, je la caressais donc prudemment le long de ses plis, pour m'assurer qu'elle était prête.

Oh oui, elle l'était.

Ses jambes retombèrent, et elle attrapa mes hanches, alors que je me trouvais au dessus d'elle, voulant presque ralentir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, et repousser l'échéance si cela était encore trop tôt.

Elle soupira et m'allongeât sur dos pour me chevaucher, tout en s'abaissant sur mon érection.

- Cela fait-il si longtemps, que tu as oublié ce qu'il faut faire? Dit elle en souriant.

Elle s'appuyait contre mon bassin et je pouvais sentir chaque parcelle d'elle contre moi.

Elle se releva lentement, puis retomba et je soupirais, espérant que ce n'allait pas aller trop vite, parce que désirais plus que tout que ça dure longtemps.

Je la retournais, sans quitter son corps et commençais doucement, regardant son visage pour détecter tout signe d'inconfort.

- Ça va. Soupira-t-elle. J'augmentais donc la cadence, ses mains serrant mes fesses pour m'attirer vers elle.

- Bella, je suis, cela ne va pas durer, je suis ...

Je m'enfonçais plus fort, perdis tout contrôle alors que je me déversais en elle.

Je faillis m'évanouir, Jésus, cela faisait trop longtemps.

- Je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas ... je ne pouvais pas ...

- Edward, ce n'était que le premier round, je vais te rattraper. Je me sentis durcir immédiatement à ses mots.

Je la retournais et me penchais en avant pour caresser son clitoris.

- Embrasses-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux.

- Non, la vérité c'est que nous avons besoin de ...

Je poussais en elle alors que son dos poussait contre moi.

- Bella ...

- Nous avons toute la nuit, et nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que nous ayons raison de nous deux. Promit.

- Mais, le dîner … Je détestais devoir le lui rappeler.

- J'ai déjà appelé ton père, ils mangeront sans nous, nous n'arrivons pas à calmer le bébé.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant que je t'aime tellement. Lui répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Vraiment? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne me crois pas? Je fronçais les sourcils, mais ne cessais pas pour autant mes mouvements, me retirant presque complètement, avant de pousser à nouveau en elle.

- Je ne sais pas, parfois je le sais, et parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de Macey. Dit-elle honnête.

- Bien, alors comment se fait-il que je savais que je t'aimais quand je pensais qu'elle était de Jacob? Demandais-je.

Elle sourit et se pencha en arrière pour attraper mes lèvres.

Je sortis d'elle pour la tourner vers moi, je voulais lui faire face, la toucher et la regarder, peut-être plus tard, nous pourrions reprendre cette position.

Elle attendit et je replongeais en elle plus rapidement, sûr maintenant qu'elle était capable de prendre tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir. Elle se colla à moi, je pouvais la sentir trembler, elle commenca à onduler, je fis tout mon possible, plaçant mes mains sous ses fesses pour la rapprocher de moi, et la pénétrant plus rapidement et plus durement. Je pouvais sentir son clitoris se gonfler, puis je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de moi, elle trembla, puis se calma avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit.

- C'était génial. Dit-elle.

- Tu en veux plus, ou avons nous fini? Demandais-je, en espérant que nous pourrions passer à des choses plus intenses.

- Jamais, j'ai dû attendre assez longtemps, alors nous n'arrêterons que lorsque l'un d'entre nous s'endormira.

- Ce ne sera pas moi. Dis-je pour la prévenir.

- Assieds-toi. M'ordonna-t-elle. Je me positionnais donc contre la tête de lit, tandis qu'elle me chevauchait, le dos appuyé contre mes cuisses fléchies.

J'aimais cela, j'étais vraiment profond à l'intérieur d'elle et je pouvais l'embrasser, et lui caresser les seins, elle était fantastique.

- Tu es tout pour moi, tu sais ça, non? Bien sûr, j'aime notre bébé, et tu m'as fait ce cadeau Bella. Je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent l'exprimer.

- Mais tu vas repartir. Déclara-t-elle.

- Je suis obligé. Viens avec moi. Suppliais-je.

- Macey n'est-elle pas un peut trop petite pour faire un si long voyage en avion?

- Quand dois-tu partir?

Elle se balançait toujours contre moi et j'en perdais la capacité de parler et de penser rationnellement.

- Quand Macey aura trois mois. Répondis-je.

Je l'embrassais, suçant sa lèvre inférieure, elle caressa ma lèvre supérieure avec sa langue et je lui donnais accès à ma bouche. Dès que ma langue caressa la sienne, elle a commença à se resserrer et je dus pousser plus fort et plus rapidement pour la rattraper et venir avec elle.

- Ces baisers ... Soupira-t-elle.

- Ils t'ont manqué? Dis-je pour la taquiner, alors que je sentais encore les contrecoups de l'orgasme entre nous.

- Nous devrons faire appel à une mère porteuse pour le prochain, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en passer à nouveau.

Je ris et penchais mon front contre le sien tout en enveloppant mes bras autour d'elle.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Epouses-moi. Lui demandais-je tranquillement et sincèrement.

- Oui Edward. Dit-elle en acceptant sans hésitation.

- Merci mon amour.

Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à fermer, puis je l'allongeais sur le lit, mon corps contre le sien, de son côté, caressant ses flancs jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Pour la première fois, Macey fit sa nuit complète. Cela méritait un cadeau. Peut-être une Porche jaune?

Le réveil fut brutal, notre fille était clairement furieuse contre elle-même pour avoir dormit de travers, et je me hâtais de lui enlever sa couche mouillée pour lui en mettre une neuve, le tout en quelques secondes, je devenais un expert.

Bella utilisa la salle de bains pour une douche rapide et retourna au lit, prête à accueillir une Macey hurlante et toute rouge.

Elle attrapa son sein et les cris furent vite remplacés par des tétements furieux.

- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas entrain d'endommager tes seins. Dis-je, en la regardant fasciné.

- Apprends à partager, Edward. Ceux sont les siens aussi, pendant un certain temps. Bella se mit à rire.

- Comment arrives-tu à gérer cela, en sachant que tous les deux avons tellement besoin de toi? Lui demandais-je honnêtement.

- J'aime ça, Edward. C'est étonnant de savoir que vous deux avaient besoin de moi, et que tu me désires. Dit-elle en caressant le côté de mon visage.

- Je serai toujours là, et je te désirerai toujours, même quand elle grandira et qu'elle aura quitté la maison.

- En voudrais-tu d'autres? Demanda-t-elle, hochant la tête vers Macey.

- J'aimerai, mais c'est ton corps qui le supporte. Honnêtement, je veux que ce soit toi qui décide, combien et quand.

- Merci, Edward. Répondit-elle.

- Si c'était mon corps, nous n'aurions sans doute pas d'enfants, ou un seul. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites vous les femmes, cela prouve que nous sommes le sexe faible. Mais j'ai adoré être là quand elle est née.

- J'ai aimé que tu sois présent à la naissance.

- Vraiment? Demandais-je, surpris. - Je pensais que tu voulais que Jake soit là.

- A l'époque je pensais que Jake devait être là, mais je ne l'ai jamais voulu au lieu de toi. Je voulais que ce soit toi plus que tout. Je suis tellement contente que tu ais été là. Dit-elle.

- Bella, tu as pleuré sur lui le jour où je suis revenu.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je suppose que je peux l'avouer maintenant. Je pleurais parce que tu avais dit que tu ne restais que trois mois. Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'était que tu allais repartir. Je pleurais là-dessus, mais il me semblait que c'était mieux de te laisser croire ça.

- Tu es folle. Quand allons-nous marier? Demandais-je, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas dit oui, juste parce que nous venions de faire l'amour.

- Quand tu veux.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, et je reçus un coup de poing de notre fille pour avoir envahi son espace.

- Macey Cullen, c'était juste méchant. Dit Bella en changeant le bébé de côté.

- Mes femmes préférées. Dis-je en embrassant chacun d'elles sur la tête.

- Je veux que tu ais un un mariage parfait cette fois ci. Nous ferons ce que tu voudras, peu importe le prix. Je te promets que tu auras le mariage de tes rêves.

- Edward, être avec toi, m'attendant devant l'autel sera le mariage de mes rêves. Répondit-elle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à : sarinette 60, mlca66 (de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi), bellardtwilight (ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plût), nana10, Aelita48, bellaeva, Tiger281282, sand91, midsum, minicath, Gwen2907, LuneBlanche, Ronnie32, izinie**

**Chapitre 13 :**** Tant que nous serons ensemble.**

**Bella POV**

Je savais que cette fois c'était normal. Je ne m'inquiétais pas quant à savoir si nous précipitions les choses ou si nous aurions dû attendre. Notre premier mariage ne signifiait rien, c'était un arrangement commercial pur et simple. Mais cette fois, nous nous étions vraiment promis de nous aimer pour toujours.

Est-ce même possible?

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'exemples pour prouver que ce puisse être vrai. Carlisle et Esme étaient l'exemple le plus vivant. Mais mes parents en étaient l'exemple contraire.

Étais-je plus capable qu'eux pour gérer un mariage et faire en sorte qu'il dure?

Mais je suppose que la vraie question était, est-ce que je pourrai aimer Edward pour le reste de ma vie.

Quand il est ici, il ne nous ne quitte jamais, il semble que Macey et moi soyons tout son monde.

Mais il a appelé son agent pour finaliser les détails de son nouveau film et nous sommes prêts à partir. Notre lune de miel sera une semaine à Londres, la semaine avant qu'il ne commence à travailler à nouveau. Ensuite, je vais avoir de la concurrence, le studio prendra tellement de son temps et l'actrice avec qui il partage l'affiche est tellement magnifique et à mille lieux de moi que cela en est risible, et il a des fans déjà. Son agent lui a d'ailleurs demandé ce qu'il devait faire avec le courrier de ceux-ci et Edward lui a répondu qu'il embaucherait quelqu'un pour s'en occuper.

Tom, l'agent, a rit et a demandé combien il pouvait en embaucher, parce que il y avait une pile de la taille d'une petite maison tous les jours.

Chaque talk-show, voulait qu'Edward soit leur invité dès que possible.

Et pas seulement au Royaume-Uni.

Hier soir, il était sur Jay Leno et Letterman, et ce soir Oprah avait prit des renseignements quant à sa disponibilité.

Edward avait juste rit, disant que s'ils savaient qui il était réellement, ils ne l'auraient même pas invité cinq minutes, car une fois qu'il aurait terminé de parler de son film, de sa femme et de sa fille, il n'aurait plus rien à dire.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette fascination qu'avait la presse pour lui.

J'avais eu le souffle coupé quand, conduisant à travers la ville, nous avions vu un énorme panneau d'affichage avec Edward souriant dessus.

J'étais impatiente que Macey soit assez grande et puisse le reconnaître, mais Edward était convaincu qu'il ne serait plus que le héros d'hier d'ici là.

Je me demandais si nous ne pourrions pas avoir une de ces affiches géantes pour la mettre sur le mur de la chambre de Macey.

Ne serait-ce pas cool?

Edward avait dit oui, mais que ce le serait encore plus si c'était une affiche de Macey et moi.

Des rumeurs avaient circulé au sujet de notre mariage qui devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine et je fus surprise de voir comme cela intéressait les gens.

Partout où nous allions nous étions photographiés, et l'agent d'Edward nous avait appelé pour discuter, et nous dire que ce mariage, au début de sa carrière ne serait pas son meilleur coup.

Cela m'avait choqué, car jamais je n'y avais pensé.

Aro souligna que s'il voulait que ses fans féminines lui soient fidèles, elles avaient besoin de penser qu'elles pourraient avoir la chance, un jour, d'être Mme Edward Cullen, et notre mariage pouvait lui faire perdre une certaine popularité.

Edward semblait être à l'écoute mais quand Aro suggéra que nous retardions le mariage ou que nous le fassions en secret, Edward changea.

- Tout ce que j'offre à mes fans, c'est ma capacité à jouer. Elles achètent leur billet, je fais de mon mieux pour représenter le personnage. Je mets tout ce que j'ai dans mes rôles, et je n'ai que cela à offrir.

- Edward, ce serait bon pour toi si l'on organisait une sorte de concours où la gagnante aurait droit à un dîner avec toi. Il y aurait beaucoup de paparazzi et cela te ferait beaucoup de publicité gratuite.

- Bien sûr, aucun problème, tant qu'il s'agit d'un double rendez-vous, celle qui gagne amène son petit ami, et j'amène Bella.

- Ça ne marchera pas.

- Pourquoi? Tu envisages que je couches avec la gagnante? Parce que cela n'arrivera jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais coucher avec une fan. Pour commencer, je ne profiterai jamais de l'une d'elles, et d'autre part, j'aime Bella, et je ne coucherai avec personne d'autre qu'elle.

Aro n'était pas heureux et dit à Edward que cela limiterait son nombres d'admiratrices et allait réduire les offres qu'il recevait.

Edward lui expliqua clairement, qu'il voulait être engagé dans un film pour son jeu et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'user de la chirurgie esthétique pour retarder l'inévitable processus de vieillissement, il voulait être un acteur de caractère, pas un joli garçon.

- Mais tu es joli garçon, tu dois t'y habituer. Cria Aro.

- J'espère que je ne le suis pas, car cela voudrait dire que ma carrière se finira lorsque mes premières rides apparaitront. Et regarde ce visage ... beau? Je ne le crois pas. Je ne me trouve pas beau.

- Edward, tu as besoin de ces regards, et tu dois en profiter tant que tu es jeune et beau.

- Aro, si ma carrière doit retomber rapidement ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, une femme et ma fille, et si ma carrière doit leur causer des problèmes, je sais quelle option choisir. J'ai une maison à Londres, nous pouvons y vivre très confortablement pour le reste de notre vie. Je vais travailler sur des films que je jugerai pertinents, mais je ne tournerai pas n'importe quoi sous prétexte que cela me rend populaire.

Aro secoua la tête.

- Vous les Britanniques n'êtes tout simplement pas reconnaissant. Hollywood te porte au sommet, et quand tu as ce que tu veux tu lui craches à la figure.

- Très bien, alors je vais rentrer à la maison, jouer ma musique et passer à autre chose. C'est une carrière, pas un putain de vie.

- Edward, fais-moi l'immense faveur de te dire au moins cela. Nous avons des écrivains qui peuvent t'écrire un discours de dix minutes qui ne veut rien dire. Tu peux avoir une certaine vie privée et du travail ici, mais crois-moi, chaque femme avec qui tu auras couché ou que tu auras embrassé fera son apparition dans les magazines prochainement. _"Mon aventure avec Edward Cullen"_ sera partout.

Edward regarda le sol.

- Peut-être serait-il préférable que j'arrête maintenant et que nous devenions des gens ordinaires, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée par mon passé.

- Edward, je ne suis pas stupide, dis-moi d'abord tout ce que tu penses que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne lirai pas les tabloïds.

- Mais il y aura les ragots et les rumeurs. Il y en a déjà eu quand j'étais avec Nina. Tous les magazines à la caisse avaient mon nom lié à une actrice que je connaissais à peine et que je ne voyais même pas hors du plateau.

- Eh bien, nous allons voir comment ça se passe. Si ça devient trop dur nous pourrons toujours faire marche arrière, non?

- Ce sera moins facile que ce que nous croyons.

- Tu dois essayer. Tu m'as dit que notre maison à Londres était assez isolée, tu m'as dit qu'elle était entièrement clôturée et sécurisée, et personne ne sait que tu l'as acheté, non?

- C'est vrai. Je l'ai acheté sous un autre nom. On ne peut pas faire le rapprochement avec moi.

- Bien, nous avons donc un refuge.

- Très bien, mais je veux te dire ceci, j'arrêterai tout ceci si cela doit te blesser, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

**Edward POV**

Dieu, presque personne ne connaissait mon nom, et déjà on me disait comment vivre ma vie.

Ne te maries pas, maries-toi, mais en secret et ne le dis à personne. Merde.

Je veux épouser Bella. Je vais l'épouser, ouvertement, mais en privé.

Emmett avait rejoint le personnel, son rôle serait d'empêcher, ou de décourager les fans qui souhaiteraient m'approcher de trop près.

Il avait d'ailleurs déjà appelé des amis à lui, Riley et Sam pour leur offrir un poste au sein de son équipe.

Je me sentais rassuré en sachant qu'ils seraient là pour garder Bella et Macey en sécurité. Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il y aurait de problème, mais on ne savait jamais.

Le film devait sortir le mois prochain, en avance sur la date initialement prévue. Le studio voulait que je sois là-bas dès que possible. Je voulais donc pouvoir me marier le plus vite possible.

Mes parents voulaient que nous rentrions plus tôt en Angleterre afin d'organiser le mariage là-bas. Bella de son coté n'avait que ses parents, son beau-père et une poignée d'amis, et ce serait effectivement peut être une meilleure solution que de dire à tous mes amis et à ma famille de venir ici .

Mais c'était son jour et ce qu'elle désirait elle l'aurait.

Je fus surpris que Bella accueille avec enthousiasme l'idée, mais maintenant que le mariage qui était prévu ici allait être annulé, j'étais sûr que nous entendrions une multitudes de ragots : _j'en avais été la cible auparavant, et mon préféré était que j'avais eu un enfant, issu d'une aventure secrète.._

Mais en fait, je me fichais de ce que l'on pouvait penser.

Ma fille était née dans l'amour, peut-être pas conçue de cette façon, mais nous nous aimions, et elle était une enfant de l'amour.

Nous avions donc pris l'avion une semaine avant la date prévue, et afin que l'on me reconnaisse le moins possible, je m'étais coiffé d'une casquette de base-ball comme quatre-vingts pour cent des hommes dans le terminal.

Je jurais de me raser les cheveux si ceux-ci devaient nous poser des problèmes.

Je l'avais dit à dit Bella, qui m'avait fait remarquer, à juste titre, que j'étais lié par un contrat et que je devais demander l'autorisation auparavant.

Merde.

Peut-être que je devrais me teindre en noir et me laisser pousser des dreadlocks.

- Désolé, pas le droit. Pas de teinture ou de style de coiffure qui ne puissent être changés instantanément.

Esme et Carlise nous attendaient et je laissais nos bagages à Emmett et aux autres agents.

Carlisle nous conduisit à la maison, la maison où j'avais grandi.

J'étais heureux de pouvoir montrer à ma femme le lieu où j'avais grandit, où j'avais dormi et joué et où j'étais allé à l'école.

Peu de gens me reconnaissaient comme acteur, j'étais juste le fils de Carlisle dans ce village. C'était génial de s'entendre demander comment allait mon père et non pas avec qui j'avais couché.

Bella fut enchantée par la maison et le jardin. Maintenant elle voulait voir la maison que j'avais acheté. J'avais d'abord pensé l'acquérir quand j'étais avec Nina, elle avait besoin de se retrouver hors de la ville et loin du monde, mais elle avait voulu garder notre appartement. Puis, quand Bella avait accepté de m'épouser, j'avais demandé à mon père d'acheter la propriété au nom de mon cousin.

Je regardais les yeux de ma femme s'agrandirent de stupéfaction devant la taille de la propriété. La maison était superbe, elle avait un toit de chaume, sept chambres, six salles de bains et une salle d'eau.

Macey pouvait avoir la pièce voisine à la nôtre, une fois qu'elle commencerait à dormir dans une chambre séparée. Mais pour le moment nous voulions la garder dans la notre. Elle était très grande, et il y avait assez de place pour son lit derrière le paravent qui séparait la chambre.

Bella avait choisi de rester chez mes parents jusqu'à ce que le mariage ait lieu, ou le remariage, comme aimait le signaler Emmett.

Il était à nouveau mon meilleur ami, je lui étais reconnaissant de m'avoir remis sur la bonne voie, donc il n'y avait pas de rancune.

Alice était la demoiselle d'honneur de Bella, et Jasper son témoin puisqu'il était son meilleur ami.

J'avais également demandé à Nina d'être mon témoin. Aucun doute que tout le monde connaissait notre histoire commune, nous n'aurions donc rien à démentir. Nina refusait d'avoir des entretiens avec des magazines, même si Bella et moi l'avions encouragé à accepter et à faire ces interviews.

- Merci Edward, mais je préfère que les gens achètent mes tableaux parce qu'ils les aiment, et non pas parce que j'ai vécu avec toi.

- Deux fois. Corrigea Bella, sans réfléchir, puis elle rougit.

Nina se mit à rire.

- Deux fois, c'est vrai, et je n'avais ni le temps, ni la chance de travailler dessus. Je t'adore Bella, tu es bonne pour Edward. Je l'aimerai toujours, à ma façon, mais je veux qu'il soit heureux et tu es probablement le seule femme qui puisse faire cela. Il est ... unique.

- Oh, me faire sentir spécial, Nina. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre.

- Mais tu l'es. Un monstre adorable. Dit elle en souriant.

- Edward, enlèves tes pieds de la table. Dit ma mère en entrant.

Je lui répondis presque : - Je n'ai plus dix ans et j'ai acheté cette satanée table. Mais elle me donna un tel regard, que je retirais mes pieds.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait la moindre chance que je puisse attraper la grosse tête. Ma famille et mes amis me feraient garder les pieds sur terre, et me renverraient sans cesse mes nombreuses erreurs passées.

Nina me regarde attentivement et je luttais pour l'ignorer.

- Quoi? Sifflais-je?

Elle regardait un magazine où mon visage avait été retouché, et elle me sourit.

- L'homme vivant le plus sexy? Je ne trouve pas, et vous Esme?

- Pas tant que Carlisle et Johnny Depp existeront..

- Et Tom Jones, et Hugh Grant. Ajouta Nina.

- Oh, j'adore Hugh Grant. Continua Bella.

Super. Elle ne trouvait même pas que son homme était le plus sexy.

- Notting Hill, pas vrai? Demanda Nina.

- Oh, tous les films qu'il a fait, Bridget Jones ...

- Oh, je sais. Tu es aveugle?

Mon Dieu, mon ego en prenait un sacré coup.

- Qu'en est-il de l'acteur qui jouait Harry Potter? Dit Esme.

- Non, il fait trop geek. On dirait un adolescent. Répondit Rose.

- Oh, pas nu sur scène. Dit ma mère.

- D'accord, ça va. Je suis là. Annonçais-je en allant m'asseoir avec Menfolk et en prenant ma fille innocente avec moi.

Peut-être que je devrais mettre un poster de moi dans sa chambre, avant que Hugh Grant ne reçoive tous les honneurs.

xxx xxx xxx

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais devant l'autel, regardant Bella avancer vers moi au bras de Charlie. Cette fois, il était là, et heureux de me la remettre.

Charlie avait changé d'avis le jour où Bella lui avait révélé la véritable identité du père de Macey.

Il était sorti de la salle, ils avaient parlé en privé, et il m'avait serré la main.

J'avais été abasourdi. Je n'avais rien vu d'autre que le dégoût et la méfiance dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce moment.

- Je te remercie d'avoir toujours été là pour ma fille. Bella m'a parlé de toi, elle m'a dit que tu lui avais donné cet appartement, la voiture et que tu l'avais aidé à mettre ma petite-fille au monde. Le fait que tu étais prêt à devenir son père, sans même savoir que tu l'étais vraiment. Bienvenue dans la famille, fils.

Et ce fut tout.

Erreurs oubliées, pardonnées.

Il me sourit en plaçant la main de Bella dans la mienne.

- Fais attention à elle, Edward. Je sais que tu le feras.

- Merci Charlie. Je vous le promets. Répondis-je.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et me sourit, je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser.

- Bien-aimé ...

Cette fois j'écoutais, vraiment. Je prenais mes vœux au sérieux et je confirmerais chacun d'eux. J'avais peut-être un passé un peu mouvementé, mais les choses avaient changé, et c'est cette femme qui m'avait changé.

Je regardais Bella et souris à ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle tentait d'être courageuse, mais que ses émotions la submergeaient.

L'amour pur était tout ce que je voyais, et je lui renvoyais le mien dans ses yeux.

Macey était assise sur la hanche de Jasper, elle nous souriait, quand elle n'était pas occupée à tirer les cheveux de Jasper.

Il l'adorait. Il jurait qu'elle lui rappelait Bella au même âge.

Lui et Alice acceptèrent notre offre et se joignirent à notre personnel. Bella avait besoin d'eux autour d'elle, mais je leur avais offert des postes réels. Ils étaient ses AP, comme les appelait Bella.

Elle en avait besoin de deux apparemment.

- Deux Assistants Personnels? Lui avais-je demandé.

- Non, Jazz est son assistant personnel et je suis son amie. Expliqua Alice.

Naturellement.

- Non, tu es ma douleur personnalisée. Corrigea Bella.

Elle aurait besoin d'amis quand je serai loin et au travail.

- Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée.

Je serrais ma Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassais passionnément. Il y eut un silence, puis quand le bruit des gorges commencèrent à se faire entendre, je me détachais.

Bella rougit, et Emmett applaudi et cria.

Puis tout le monde nous embrassa, étreint et félicita, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de sourire.

La réception se déroula dans notre salle à manger et Bella concéda qu'il avait été utile d'acheter une si grande maison.

- Notre propre chapelle. Elle avait été très enthousiaste la première fois où nous avions visité la propriété, et que nous avions su exactement où le mariage aurait lieu.

Quand ils furent tous partis, je portais la mariée à l'étage. Rose et Emmett dormaient dans la maison d'hôtes et ils avaient pris notre fille avec eux pour la nuit.

Maintenant, Bella était à moi, à nouveau.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à elle et de l'appeler ma femme, de toute façon.

**Encore 2 chapitres et nous arriverons à la fin de cette fiction.**

**Je vous mets ci-dessous le résumé de la prochaine fiction que je vais traduire et qui s'intitule « Reste », c'est une traduction de l'histoire original de lionlamb91. Le langage sera plus cru et les scènes de lemon beaucoup plus présentes...**

Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ca fait trop mal. Il ne fera pas de choix. Je vais le faire pour lui. Je l'aime donc je vais le laisser partir. Cette décision la tue, mais c'est pour son bien, elle l'espère.  
>J<strong>e vais publier le 1er chapitre dans la foulée de celui-ci.<strong>  
><strong>Par ailleurs, je pense également publier d'ici 3 semaines une autre fiction, qui est vraiment mon coup de cœur, mais je vous en dirai en peu plus prochainement.<strong>

**Bon weekend.**

**Bises.**

**Chris**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, voici l'avant dernier chapitre, je vous posterai le dernier dans la journée.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 14 :****Cette fois, une bonne épouse**

**Bella POV**

Alice me semblait prendre un temps interminable, elle avait séché mes cheveux, puis avait commencé le long et lent processus de lissage en ajoutant des boucles où elle les voulait.

Rose était assise et regardait le maquillage, prenant rouges à lèvres, ombres à paupières, fard à joues, qu'elle reposait puis elle aligna ceux qu'elle avait choisi .

Quand Alice fut satisfaite de son ouvrage, Rose commença.

Je me sentais bizarre, tout le monde me portait une attention particulière et personnelle, mais aujourd'hui, était le jour dont je devrai me souvenir à jamais.

Rose maquilla soigneusement mon visage pendant qu'Alice regardait ma robe de mariée, la tenant bien haut et la tournant d'avant en arrière et vice-versa.

- C'est parfait, vraiment parfait. Soupirait-elle.

Ça l'était.

Edward avait insisté pour que j'ai le mariage de mes rêves, et donc la robe aussi.

J'avais toujours eu en tête le style et le tissu que je souhaitais pour ma robe.

Jasper qui était mon ami, se mettait toujours à bâiller et à fermer les yeux, lorsqu'avec mes amies nous commencions à feuilleter des magazines de mariages, à la recherche de la robe parfaite.

De temps en temps, l'un d'entre nous assistait à un mariage et courait à l'école le lendemain, afin de partager la description de la robe, photo à l'appui. Peu à peu, La Robe avait commencé à prendre forme dans ma tête et maintenant elle était suspendue au cintre.

Elle était faite de satin et sa teinte était légèrement blanc cassé.

Dans mes cheveux, il y avait les deux peignes de ma grand-mère, ils étaient couverts de perles de couleur crème pâle et de pierres bleues pâles, en forme de pétales de fleurs.

Rose avait utilisé un fard à paupières bleu pâle.

L'espace d'un instant j'aurai souhaité que mes yeux soient bleus, mais Edward aimait tant mes yeux bruns.

Le corsage était simple. Il accentuait mes seins et les mettait en valeur à la perfection. L'arrière du corsage était lacé, et je devais me souvenir de ne pas respirer quand Alice me le fermerait. La jupe était légèrement évasée, mais moulait ma silhouette.

Il n'y avait rien de démodé ou de sage dans cette robe.

Elle était sexy et moderne.

J'avais peur que mes jambes soient trop courtes, mais le style allongé et les talons que Rose me fit mettre me firent prendre 10cm. Il y avait juste à espérer que je ne ruine pas la journée en trébuchant.

Alice était magnifique, sa robe était bleue pâle et faisait ressortir l'éclat de ma robe, elle me sourit à travers le miroir.

J'avais envisagé de demander à Rose d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, mais quand nous en avions tous discuté, nous nous étions rendu compte qu'en raison du passé Rose / Edward ce serait trop compliqué, même si les choses avaient été pardonnées et oubliées, il ne voulait toujours pas d'elle dans nos photos de mariage.

J'étais prête à tenter le coup, mais Rose avait embrassé ma joue, m'avait remercié, mais avait refusé.

- Je serai là pour m'occuper du bébé si elle fatiguée. Mais merci Bella. J'ai apprécié que tu me demandes.

Elle s'était habillée simplement pour le mariage, pas de robe sexy aujourd'hui. Elle portait une robe bleue royale cintrée, style années 50, elle était fabuleuse, mais évidemment elle n'avait pas cherché à rivaliser avec la mariée.

Je lui étais reconnaissante pour cela, elle aurait pu si facilement me voler la vedette.

Esme vint et me remit une boîte de velours, il y avait un collier à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une fine chaîne en or avec six jacassantes, magnifiquement ciselées, des diamants formaient le centre de chaque fleur. Ce collier s'adaptait totalement à la tenue.

- J'ai pu obtenir des informations. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Edward? Soufflais-je.

Tout cela était censé être une surprise pour lui.

- Dieu non, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour la robe, et j'avais besoin de détails précis. J'ai demandé à Alice et Rose.

Esme me passa le collier autour du cou et le ferma.

- Alors, quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de neuf ... quelque chose d'emprunté .. les peignes, et maintenant quelque chose de bleu.

- Merci beaucoup Esme, c'est vraiment magnifique.

- Ça me fait plaisir Bella. J'espère que tu vas le garder pour Macey un jour.

Macey portait une robe conçue par Alice. Elle était bleue pastelle avec des froufrous d'un bleu plus foncé. Elle avait également pris une deuxième robe «juste au cas où».

Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit juste au cas où elle l'aurait mouillée ou bavé, je pensais plus qu'Alice aurait envie de la changer pour les photos. La deuxième robe était l'inverse de la première.

La couronne de fleurs minuscules pour sa tête était trop peu pratique et nous avions décidé de la lui mettre juste pour les photos, mais elle avait un bandeau bleu qui gardait ses cheveux sauvages en place. Elle était peut-être venue au monde avec mes cheveux bruns, mais Edward était évidemment caché en dessous, et cela se voyait de plus en plus chaque jour.

- Waouh, regardez la taille de ces chaussures de bébés! Cette fille a des pieds énormes. Commenta Alice alors qu'elle mettait les chaussures à Macey.

- C'est les orteils, elle a les orteils Cullen.

- Eh bien, je suis heureuse de ne pas être née Cullen. Hey Rose?

Rose inspecta les pieds et sourit.

- Elle est parfaite et elle sera en mesure de jeter ses petits amis gênants du trottoir comme ça.

- Sainte Mère, quand est-ce que ses yeux sont devenus verts? S'écria-t-Rose alors qu'elle portait le bébé.

- La semaine dernière. Tous les gènes d'Edward déclarent leur domination. Ils l'ont laissé me ressembler assez longtemps, apparemment.

- Eh bien, si elle avait vu le jour ainsi, tu ne te serais jamais demandé qui était son père. S'exclama Alice.

- C'est sûr. Ajouta Rose.

- J'aurai souhaité le savoir. Même avant sa naissance. Dis-je doucement.

J'aurais fait les choses si différemment si j'avais su qu'Edward l'avait laissée à l'intérieur de moi.

Je n'aurai jamais laissé Jacob entrer dans mon lit, ou dans ma vie, du moins pas plus que comme un ami.

Maintenant je l'avais complètement perdu, après toutes ces années passées ensemble. Il avait presque était aussi présent dans ma vie que Jasper l'avait été.

Il me manquait et je regrettais la situation dans son ensemble. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais et je l'acceptais. J'avais merdé.

- Prête? Me demanda Charlie en entrant dans la chambre.

Rose m'embrassa sur la joue et descendit pour réclamer son siège à l'avant où elle pourrait prendre le bébé si besoin était.

Alice ramassa son bouquet de roses blanches et me tendit le mien.

- Tu es parfaite Bella. Soupira-t-elle.

- Elle l'est. Je suis un homme très fier. Je suis heureux je sais qu'Edward est bien et que je peux lui faire confiance pour te protéger et prendre soin de toi. Cela va être difficile de vivre dans un continent différent de toi.

- Charlie, si la popularité d'Edward s'accroît, je pense que nous allons vivre aussi bien aux États-Unis qu'ici. Nous allons garder les maisons dans les deux pays jusqu'à ce que son travail ne nous le permette plus, mais un grand nombre de studios de cinéma s'intéressent à lui maintenant.

- Je viendrai te voir chaque fois que vous serez ici. Je veux voir cette fleur grandir. Elle est un véritable mélange de vous deux maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est vrai. Je suis heureuse. Je voulais qu'elle ressemble à Edward et elle le fait chaque jour davantage. C'est déjà une vraie petite Cullen.

- Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Esme, la plupart du temps.

J'étais d'accord. Edward avait la couleur des cheveux de sa mère, mais Macey avait quelques expressions faciales de sa grand-mère.

Papa m'embrassa, et quand nous passâmes la porte, mes yeux partirent à la recherche d'Edward.

Son visage s'illumina un peu à retardement, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

Une robe coûteuse, un maquillage d'expert et les compétences folles d'Alice pour mes cheveux. Je devrais les garder comme mes habilleuses et coiffeuses personnelles.

Peut-être que si Edward devient méga célèbre, je le lui suggérerai. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'être le «petite femme» à la maison alors qu'il se promènerait sur le Tapis Rouge.

Je serai juste à côté de lui.

J'attrapais son regard et me dirigeais vers lui, essayant de me rappeler de respirer et de ne pas trébucher, une étape à la fois. Je laissais échapper un souffle silencieux de soulagement lorsque Charlie me remis et qu'Edward accepta ma main.

J'étais là, fière et enthousiaste, écoutant les mots avec autant d'attention qu'Edward le faisait, mais à chaque fois il me regardait et souriait, puis je sentis les larmes arriver. Bénis soit le maquillage waterproof.

J'écoutais mon mari réciter ses vœux

- Beaucoup de gens passent leur vie à chercher l'âme sœur, leur seul véritable amour. Certaines personnes ont la chance de trouver cette personne, la meilleure moitié d'eux-mêmes, tandis que d'autres passent le reste de leur vie à chercher et à ne jamais trouver. Je suis heureux de me compter parmi les chanceux, parce que je doutais, jusqu'à ce que je te trouve.

Je t'aime Isabella. Je sais que tu es la seule pour moi, mon seul véritable amour. Je suis heureux et je suis reconnaissant que tu sois entrée dans ma vie. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Bella, je promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, et de prendre soin de toi. Je te jure fidélité, je jure de rester toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Je te prends pour femme maintenant, et pour le reste de ma vie.

J'essayais d'arrêter mes larmes, mais l'amour et la sincérité dans sa voix touchèrent mon cœur profondément.

A mon tour. J'étais déterminée à ne pas pleurer

- Mon bien-aimé Edward, tu te souviens du premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés? Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu serais le seul pour moi, celui avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. Notre relation m'a apporté les meilleurs jours de ma vie. Tu es devenu non seulement mon amant et mon compagnon, mais aussi mon meilleur ami.

Je veux être ta maîtresse, ta compagne et ta meilleure amie pour le reste de ma vie. Je promets de t'aimer et te chérir, je te jure fidélité, je serai là pour toi en cas de besoin, pour te faire rire et te soutenir quand tu pleureras, je te promets le respect et l'honneur que tu mérite pour le reste de ma vie.

Edward, tu m'as dit autrefois que tu avais peur de vieillir. Tu m'as dit que vieillir c'était se retrouver seul, et que ça t'effrayait. Mais je veux te voir vieillir Edward. Je veux que tu vieillisse avec moi. Je veux voir les rides sur ton visage et tes cheveux blancs, parce que pour moi tu sera toujours le plus beau. Tu n'as pas à craindre d'être seul mon bien-aimé, parce que je serai avec toi. Je promets de t'aimer fidèlement, de prendre soin de toi et de te chérir, de t'apporter soutien, respect et honneur. Tous les jours qui me restent, je m'engage à les dépenser à t'aimer.

Je me perdais dans les yeux d'Edward, alors qu'il souriait à mes mots et la seule chose que j'entendis c'est qu'il pouvait m'embrasser.

Nous en avions parlé, pratiqué, répété maintes et maintes fois, mais à la minute où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les mienne, je sus qu'il ne collerait pas au script.

Les baisers entre nous pouvaient être dangereux et nous avions travaillé sur un baiser doux juste pour cette occasion, mais quand la langue d'Edward força ma bouche, je sus qu'il s'était perdu dans l'instant et je souris contre ses lèvres, puis doucement je lui mordis la langue pour le ramener à la réalité. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour un baiser atomique.

Edward se retira et sourit.

Je ris, il avait sûrement pensé qu'il serait amusant de «m'atteindre» par ses lèvres à notre mariage, mais je n'étais certainement pas prête à laisser cela se produire devant un public.

Alors que nous marchions dans l'allée, j'entendis Jasper murmurer doucement à Alice :

- Ce sera nous la prochaine fois, notre tour. Bientôt, Alice, bientôt.

J'étais tellement heureuse de voir qu'Alice avait finalement trouvé son âme sœur. J'avais toujours su qu'ils seraient parfaits ensemble.

- Peut-être que le patron serait assez aimable pour nous laisser dire nos vœux dans cette chapelle. Ajouta-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Et comme vous êtes tous deux de nos employés, ce sera à un prix très raisonnable. Plaisanta Edward.

- Eh bien, je te remercie beaucoup, et j'apprécie ce genre d'offre généreuse, n'est-ce pas chérie?

Alice semblait perturbée, ses yeux cherchaient un endroit sombre et isolé afin d'avoir un moment d'intimité avec lui. Les deux hommes se sourirent, sachant exactement ce qu'ils avaient essayaient de faire naître en nous.

- Nous avons des photos à prendre et une réception à assurer, avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe messieurs. Réprimandais-je.

Edward paierait pour avoir détourné le baiser prévu.

Macey avait été parfaite lors des photos et je fus heureuse quand Alice la ramena changée, robe et couche.

Esme s'était occupé de toute l'organisation, et il était clair qu'avoir de l'argent était un atout, surtout dans un si court laps de temps.

Notre première danse en tant que mari et femme était un rêve devenu réalité. Edward était expert, et je réussis à danser avec lui malgré les talons. Il se pencha et chanta dans mon oreille alors que nous dansions. Je ne regrettai en rien tout ce qui nous avait conduit ici.

Nos invités nous rejoignirent et je souris à Nina que Riley avait tirée sur la piste de danse. Ils s'étaient jetés des regards tout l'après midi. J'avais le sentiment qu'il pouvait être celui dont elle avait besoin.

Edward le vit et me sourit.

- Je pense que Nina a peut-être trouvé son futur compagnon.

- Leurs enfants seront adorables. Lui répondis-je, et il se mit à rire.

- Une danse et voilà que nous les marions et qu'ils ont des enfants.

- Je veux juste tout le monde soit aussi chanceux et heureux que nous le sommes, Edward.

Charlie avait amené une invitée avec lui, Sue Clearwater, veuve séduisante. Je voulais que mon père trouve quelqu'un de spécial maintenant, j'allais vivre si loin de lui.

Les invités nous souhaitèrent bonne chance et nous étreignirent à nouveau à mesure qu'ils partaient. Edward défit son nœud papillon, s'assit et me tira sur ses genoux.

- Tu es la plus belle des mariées que j'ai vu, je suis le plus chanceux des hommes.

Assise sur ses genoux il m'embrassa, et cette fois, je laissais sa langue explorer ma bouche et me conduire à l'abîme. Soudain, alors que nous arrivions au meilleur moment, il se retira. Rose et Emmett se tenaient juste à un mètre de nous, et arboraient un large sourire. Merde. Macey était endormie dans les bras massifs d'Emm. Ils logeaient dans la maison d'hôtes et gardaient notre fille avec eux pour la nuit.

- Bonne nuit, il me semble que ça va être une très bonne nuit. Emm sourit en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Emmett, c'est leur nuit de noces, bien sûr que ce sera une nuit fantastique. Dit Rose.

Elle nous embrassa et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls.

- Danses avec moi.

- Le groupe a remballé Edward. Soulignais-je.

- Et alors, dansons sur la musique de nos cœurs.

J'aimais cet homme.

Il ôta mes chaussures de mes pieds endoloris et les frotta, puis ils m'emmena dans le centre de la pièce, et nous dansâmes alors qu'il fredonnait dans mon oreille.

- Ce sera toujours aussi bien? Demandais-je.

- Pas du tout bébé, ce n'est que le début, ce sera tellement mieux. Je te le promets.

Edward me souleva dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre, pour me prouver que ses paroles étaient vraies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Donc comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre.**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**Épilogue **: **La lune de miel**

**Bella POV**

Rose et Alice s'étaient battues pour savoir qui s'occuperait de Macey, pendant qu'Edward et moi serions en lune de miel. Puis Esme fit valoir ses droits en rappelant qu'elle était sa grand-mère, mais céda en disant que les filles pourraient venir la voir plus tard dans la semaine.

Edward était au téléphone à chaque fois que je le cherchais, et je me demandais si je ne devrais pas lui proposer de retarder la lune de miel, mais quand j'avais commencé à le suggérer, il me grogna après ou me disait de me taire, si bien que j'avais cherché sur internet les vols de dernières minutes et les offres de vacances.

Je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à m'habituer à avoir autant d'argent, et mon instinct naturel me fit envisager la Californie plutôt que Hawaï, mais Edward me reprit en disant qu'Hawaï était le mieux.

Il avait négocié une semaine de libre et nous avions décidé de ne prendre que mon téléphone portable. Il avait demandé à Esme de nous faire un rapport quotidien quand le bébé dormirait, mais en dehors de ces appels et des situations d'urgence, il avait informé sa famille et nos amis de ne pas appeler.

Son téléphone professionnel avait été confié à Emmett. Edward l'avait averti de n'accepter ni rôles ni voyages de promo. Il n'avait qu'à dire à la personne de rappeler dans une semaine.

Voler au dessus d'un volcan fut passionnant, je n'avais jamais beaucoup eu l'occasion de voyager, et l'hôtel dans lequel nous logions était le plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais vu.

Même les ascenseurs de verre à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, m'avaient fasciné dans un premier temps. Edward m'avait assuré que je m'habituerai à eux rapidement, et notre suite était au-delà de luxe.

- Edward, combien cela a-t-il coûté? Demandais-je en grimaçant. En aucun cas cela correspondait à la réservation (économe) que j'avais fait pour nous.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, et nous n'avons qu'un sursis d'une semaine avant que la folie ne commence, permets-moi de te gâter mon amour.

Il marquait un point.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre argent, c'est un bonus du studio. Ils veulent une séance de photos au retour, je pense que nous pourrons sortir du lit pour ça. Dit-il en souriant.

Une semaine au lit avec Edward, je pouvais gérer cela.

Nous avions décidé de visiter l'ensemble du complexe hôtelier, j'étais donc en train de mettre ma valise sans dessus-dessous, à la recherche de mon maillot de bain une pièce, tant l'eau de la piscine avait l'air si accueillante, même d'ici au dixième étage.

- Edward, ils ont intervertit ma valise avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce ne sont pas mes vêtements. Dis-je en pleurant, alors que je sortais robes, shorts, hauts, et enfin plusieurs bikinis qui tenaient de l' indécence.

- Alice a changé ta valise pour celle-ci, elle a fait ton shopping lune de miel. Dit-il, alors que je fronçais les sourcils devant un minuscule paquet noir de dentelle.

- Vraiment? Demandais-je en tenant une paire de culottes en dentelle noire, ouvertes à l'entrejambe correspondant au soutien-gorge.

- Dis-moi que c'est un bikini. Dit-il, tout à coup derrière moi, ses mains sur mes épaules et le nez dans mes cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas un bikini, mais c'est probablement illégal dans certains états. Répliquais-je.

- Essayes-le pour moi, s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-il, la voix emplit de désir.

Je haussais les épaules. Je n'avais jamais eu aucun problème à être nue devant lui, pourquoi était-ce différent aujourd'hui?

Edward pouvait à peine parler alors que je me promenais autour de la pièce. Je pouvais voir le reflet de son visage dans le miroir, et son expression me fit me sentir tout à coup beaucoup plus désirable.

Je fis semblant de voir quelque chose sur le tapis et me penchais pour le récupérer, lui donnant une vue complète de l'arrière.

- Bellaaa.

Il était derrière moi, les mains sur ma taille et le renflement dans son short me fit dire qu'il n'y était pas insensible.

- Quoi? demandais-je innocemment, alors qu'il me retournait, et que ses lèvres attrapèrent un de mes mamelons.

Je suppose que ce genre de vêtements pouvaient tout à fait vous allumer. Voir l'expression de ses yeux alors qu'il suçait ma poitrine à travers la fente sur le devant du soutien-gorge me fit mouiller.

- Chaussures. Réussit-il à articuler en haletant.

Chaussures?

Ces maudits talons roses qui ressemblaient à la mort?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir debout avec, et encore moins marcher. Soupirais-je.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu tiennes debout. Répondit-il.

Je resserrais le piège, et bien sûr je fus sur le dos en quelques secondes.

Edward planait au-dessus moi, il ne portait ni son short ni son boxer, et je ne l'avais même pas vu les enlever.

Ses doigts habiles commencèrent à caresser mon sexe, puis sa tête disparut entre mes cuisses et je soupirais, anticipant ce qui allait se produire.

Il pouvait me faire ces choses jour et nuit.

J'enveloppais mes jambes autour de son cou et admirais mes chaussures roses.

Alice s'y connaissait.

Edward gémissait, je gémissais, sa langue me faisait la même chose que lorsqu'il m'embrassait, et ça avait le même effet.

- Oh Edward, mon Dieu, Edward. Criais-je alors qu'il frottait mon clitoris encore et encore, me rendant folle.

Il fut en moi en un éclair, avant que les battements n'aient même ralentis, il suçait mon cou, tout en me caressant, entrant et sortant, lentement, longuement et durement.

Pouvait-on jouir alors qu'on venait juste de le faire?

Oui, il semble que ce soit possible.

Mon corps se serra de nouveau et je sentis son sourire contre ma joue.

- Edward ...

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Tu sembles avoir cessé de respirer.

Il me sourit alors que son corps se libérait en moi. Il grogna doucement et permit à son corps de quitter le mien.

- Edward ...

Merde, je pouvais à peine parler.

Edward caressa mon visage et m'embrassa doucement, me donnant une chance de me calmer. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

- Désolé mon amour, c'était trop? Demanda-t-il en osant sur son front sur le mien et en me regardant dans les yeux.

Mes jambes tombèrent sur le lit et il me redressa, me faisant et m'asseoir sur ses genoux et frottant mon dos.

- Edward, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des rapports sexuels comme celui-ci. Si profond et régulier. J'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle entre deux ...

- Entre les orgasmes? Noté. Il sourit.

- Qu'est ce que c'était, je veux dire, j'ai été avec Jacob, et je n'ai jamais ressentis un centième de ce que je ressens avec toi. Jake et moi n'étions peut-être pas en osmose?

- Non mon amour, c'est juste nous, tu sais que j'ai été avec d'autres femmes, mais Dieu seul sait pourquoi, j'aurais aimé te trouver en premier et ne pas avoir perdu tout ce temps. Personne, pas une seule femme, n'a jamais répondu à mes baisers et à mon amour comme tu le fais. Je pense que cela signifie simplement que nous étions fait pour être ensemble. Il n'existe pas de substituts. Bella, sérieusement, pourrais-tu envisager de coucher avec n'importe quel autre homme maintenant? Parce que je ne pourrais jamais coucher avec une autre femme, même sous la menace de mort.

- Ce n'est pas juste quelque chose comme ça? Peut-être que c'est ce que chaque couple devrait ressentir?

- Peut-être. Je sais que c'est étonnant entre Esme et Carlisle, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une super ouïe pour connaître le nombre d'heures qu'ils passent ensemble la nuit, et Jasper et Emmett parlent sans cesse de leurs relations sexuelles, qu'elles sont incroyables depuis qu'ils ont trouvé Alice et Rose. Je pense tout simplement que c'est le signe que nous devions être ensemble, et que ça n'a pas d'importance si nous avons oublié de faire les choses convenablement, prenons le temps et attendons de surmonter nos relations passées, parce que nous allons les oublier et les sortir de notre esprit. J'ai toujours su que la meilleure nuit de ma vie était celle que j'avais passé avec toi, mais nous l'avons renouvelé tant de fois depuis ...

Il semblait que ce soir ne serait pas différent.

Nous nous étions hâtés dans cette relation, mais je pense que Macey nous avait donné une raison de le faire, et nous ne voulions plus être raisonnables.

Nous étions finalement allés à la piscine avant le dîner, et je m'étais étendue sur un transat contre contre Edward,sirotant mon verre rempli de fruits.

- Dîner? Demanda-t-il.

- Si nous sommes obligés. Répondis-je.

Mon appétit était de retour mais là, manger n'était pas vraiment sur ma liste des priorités.

Nous avions réussi à ne pas être en retard en prenant une douche séparée et en gardant nos mains pour nous. J'étais réellement affamée et nous nous assîmes devant des fruits de mer et des salades de fruits.

Le dessert était délicieux et Edward me nourrissais lentement de chocolats, alors que j'étais assise sur ses genoux, ce qui amusait quelques vacanciers plus âgés. Je me blottissais contre son cou entre deux bouchées.

J'aurai voulu que ma la lune de miel dure éternellement.

- Le chocolat semble te mettre de bonne humeur. Murmura Edward à mon oreille.

- Oh, je mettrais n'importe quoi recouvert de chocolat dans ma bouche. Murmurais-je.

- C'est noté. Dit- il en souriant.

Le groupe commença à jouer de la musique plus lente et Edward me leva et m'enferma dans son étreinte, chantant doucement dans mon oreille.

Son souffle sur mon oreille et mon cou m'envoyèrent des frissons dans tout le corps.

- Allons à notre chambre. Suggérais-je.

- Quelle heure est-il? Demanda-t-il.

- Hmm, 22h10. Lui répondis-je perplexe.

- Alors que dirais-tu d'un bain?

- La piscine ferme à 22 heures. Lui rappelais-je.

- Non pas pour nous à nous.

Il m'emmena vers la porte, saisit ma main et courut vers la petite piscine, loin des regards.

Un homme nous attendait. Il remit la clé à Edward qui lui tendit quelque chose en retour.

Je regardais autour de nous nerveusement, mais il n'y avait personne et la plupart des rideaux étaient fermés.

- Je n'ai rien pour nager. Soulignais-je alors que Edward se mettait nu.

- Si, allez, nous avons cette piscine pour nous seuls. Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je me déshabillais nerveusement et Edward me tira dans l'eau.

- Je me sens un peu nue Edward. Avouais-je.

- Je peux arranger ça. Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur mes seins, alors qu'il se tenait derrière moi. Très près derrière moi ...

- Très utile. Dis-je en riant.

Edward me retourna et commença à attaquer mes mamelons.

- Tu as un goût délicieux. Murmura-t-il.

- Salée? Demandais-je joueuse.

- Je peux te trouver quelque chose de salé.

Il s'assit sur le bord de l'échelle alors que je grimpais et restais debout dur la marche inférieure.

Il m'installa au niveau de son niveau entrejambe.

Je lui souris et caressais son érection l'embrassant sur le bout.

- Mmm, salé.

- Ce sera beaucoup plus salé si tu continues à ... Bellaaa.

Je me positionnais pour qu'il puisse plonger directement dans ma gorge, il saisit les supports métalliques.

- Oh mon Dieu Bella, Oh mon Dieu.

Il semblait y prendre plaisir et je le pris plus profondément.

Je le regardais plonger dans ma bouche, puis se retirer, ses yeux étaient sombres et incroyablement sexy et quand il heurta l'arrière de ma gorge et cria mon nom tout en se déversant, je lui souris. Cela avait été une excellente idée.

C'était vraiment salé, comme il me l'avait promis, je léchais mes lèvres alors qu'il se retirait de ma bouche.

- Bella. Dit-il souriant.

- Tu as aimé? Demandais-je tout en nageant vers l'arrière.

Il fut près de moi en quelques secondes.

- Où penses-tu aller?

- Juste nager. Répondis-je.

- Oh non. Montes cette échelle, maintenant.

Je sortis en remuant mon cul nu.

- Maintenant, allonges-toi sur le sol et mets ces jambes parfaites dans l'eau.

Oh oui, j'aimais le chemin que ça prenait.

Il gravit les échelons de l'échelle, se mit au bon niveau et plongea sa bouche sur mon centre avec hâte. Je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

Cette langue, longue, dure, douce était incroyable.

Comme s'il avait besoin de cette compétence supplémentaire.

Non pas que je me plaigne, j'étais heureuse de ces bonus.

Il entrait, sortait, poussant en profondeur, blessant presque mon clitoris alors qu'il le taquinait et le goûtait.

- Edwardddd. Hurlais-je. Je pouvais à peine me souvenir de mon nom et encore moins du sien.

- Respires Bella, respires, OK?

- Si j'y suis obligée. Soupirais-je.

Il me glissa dans l'eau quand mes palpitations s'arrêtèrent.

Je me lovais contre son corps et il me porta comme une nouveau-né sans défense.

- Je t'aime tellement Mme Edward Cullen. Déclara-t-il.

- Seconde Mme Edward Cullen. Dis-je pour le corriger.

- La première, la seconde, la seule Mme Edward Cullen. Rétorqua-t-il.

J'étais heureuse, contente de n'avoir épousé qu'un seul homme.

Nous y étions arrivés, enfin, cette fois.

Je devais apprendre à faire confiance à mes instincts. Je me souvenait de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur moi la première fois que je l'avais vu, et j'avais eu raison dès le départ.

J'étais sûre que tout se passerait bien. Avec amour et respect tout se passerait bien et nous allions y arriver.

J'étais l'épouse d'un acteur presque célèbre, je savais que la vie ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais il serait ce que nous en ferions.

Avec amour et confiance, tout était possible.

**Voili, voilou ,cette histoire est à présent terminée. J'espère que vous l'avez aimée. En tous cas, je voulais remercier de l'avoir suivie.**

**A très vite sur « Reste ».**

**Chris**


End file.
